


Not Just Clowning Around  (Heroes of the Rodeo) Book 1

by Firstoma2005



Series: Heroes of the Rodeo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 45,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstoma2005/pseuds/Firstoma2005
Summary: Allie left him 9 years ago, because at 18 years old she didn't want to be the mother of Mac's 5 siblings.Mac's parents were killed in a plane crash 11 years ago leaving him with a ranch on the brink of foreclosure and 5 siblings ranging in ages from 14 to 7.Mac sees Allie's name in the local paper, and starts thinking about her again.Allie's come home having set the National Barrel Racing World Record, and someone trying to kill her for it.





	1. Prologue

**Not Just Clowning Around**

**Heroes of the Rodeo**

**Prologue**

 

Mac was sitting at the old kitchen table, in the house his great-grandfather had built in the 1800’s. It was still the core of the house but had been added on to in each generation after. His grandfather added the large kitchen for his new bride, and his dad had added the large family room for his. As Mac sipped his coffee and watched Matilda cook breakfast he was thinking about the wing he had just finished on the west side of the house. The wing had three floors with seven new bedrooms and adjoining baths, the third floor was a family suite that he now occupied. The problem was he didn’t have a bride to share it with. If he was honest with himself, he was also lonely.

He smiled to himself when he thought about the suite he had built and who he had built it for, Alyson Marie Yates. Aly was the one who got away, and to this day he couldn’t get her off his heart. He had tried, he had dated a lot of women over the years, but none made his heart jump like Aly did.

He sighed as he thought about her and looked back to the paper he was reading. Alvord, Texas was a small town between Fort Worth and Wichita Falls, in Wise County. The Alvord Rambler only came out once a week and for the most part read like the Farmer’s Almanac and the Ladies Home Journal. So, he was speechless when he saw Aly's name on the front page.

“Well I’ll be damned.” He muttered to himself.

“What's up big brother?” Patty walked in the back door to stand behind him and gave him a hug.  Patty was a senior at Alvord High School and the last of his siblings to graduate from high school.

 

He covered the paper, looked up at her. She had been out in the barn mucking stalls. He reached up to pull hay from her flaming red hair, “Morning Half Pint. Do you remember Alyson Yates?”

She moved to the counter to pour a cup of coffee, “Yeah, I remember you were sweet on her.”

 _Yeah, I’m not going there with my little sister._ “Well it would appear she is now a rodeo celebrity.”

Patty sat across from him, “What’d she do?”

“Well it says here,” I then uncovered the paper, “that she broke the World Barrel Racing Record at the Las Vegas National Finals last week.”  He smiled at Patty, “Something for you to work for.”

“Yeah if I was still barrel riding. What’d she set it at?”

Mac smiled to himself, his little sister was a competitor, but she hadn’t ridden barrels all year, he thought she just needed a goal. “15.64325 seconds, almost two seconds faster than the last one.”

“Wow, that is fast, my personal best is 16.9367. It must be that big Nokota stallion she rides.”  She stood and put her cup in the sink, “I need to get cleaned up for school.”  She walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek, “I need to talk to you about Christmas break when I get home, will you be available then?”

I reached for her hand and smiled, “I’m always available for my family, I’ll be in the office just come see me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Big Red and I had been riding the north fence line for a few hours and we both needed a rest. I stopped at the tank and let him water himself and eat. I walked over to the wind mill to make sure it was in good working order for the rest of the winter.

I couldn’t keep my mind off Aly. _You always have your mind on her._ Yeah that was true but today after reading what she had accomplished while on the rodeo circuit made me damn proud of her and that horse of hers.

Bullet, he was a Nokota stallion just over 17.2 hands tall, tall for a barrel horse. He was slate gray with black mane and tail. How I would love to breed him to some of my mares.

“Damn it Aly why did you leave me?” I shook my head, “I really need to stop talking to myself.” I whistled to Big Red and he came to me, “We need to get moving boy, I need to be home by four.” _Yeah because talking to my horse is not the same thing as talking to myself, right? Yeah right!_

I rode into the barn court yard just before three, “Angus, you here?” I called as I walked Big Red into the bard.

“Yeah, back in the office.” Angus was the third son, forth born of Daniel and Bridget Ross, he was a Junior at the University of Texas, working on an MBA in Ranching Management and was home for Christmas break.

“Will you come rub Big Red down for me. I have some work to do in my office and Half Pint wants to see me when she gets home from school.” I pulled off the saddle and bridle and walked Big Red to his stall.

“Sure, I’ll take care of him for you. How was the north fence line?” He asked as he picked up the curry brush.

I smiled, he was going to make a great manager for the ranch, “I rode to Widow's Peak, the fence is good. I also checked both wind mills, they should be good through the winter.”

“Good, I’ll put notes in the books. You’re the first fence rider back. I hope the others aren’t having a hard time.” He was working his way around Big Red, “You okay Mac, you look a little tired.”

I laughed, I never could hide anything from him, “Yeah, just some old ghosts living in my dreams lately.” I turned and walked out of the barn and headed to the house, I really didn’t want to talk about Alyson Marie Yates.

I stopped at the kitchen while Matilda made me a roast beef sandwich, “Thanks Matilda, this’ll hold me until dinner.” I turned and walked to my office in the new wing.

I opened one of the double doors to the office. The west wall was floor to ceiling windows with a one-way tint that let me look out, but no one could see in. It also protected the two walls of books. The fire place was in the north west corner. There was a leather couch, a loveseat, and a wing back chair around the low table in front of the fire place. I walked to my desk on the east side facing the window and sat down. This was the place I retreated to when I needed to get away from my ghosts.

Eating my sandwich, I opened the days mail. I stopped when I got to the large envelope addressed to 'Miss Patricia May Ross' from the College of Veterinary Medicine & Biomedical Sciences at Texas A&M.

“Well, she’ll be thrilled to see this, I hope.” I placed the envelope into her box on my desk. Each one of my siblings had a box where they can come and get their mail. Sam was in his last year at Oklahoma University, working on his MBA in Land Management. I looked at his box, I would need to forward his mail as he was working for the U S Forestry Services through Christmas in Colorado. “Come home Sam, we need you.” _Again, with the talking to myself._

There was a knock at the door, I looked up at the clock, 4 on the dot, she always was punctual, “Come on in Half Pint.”

“Hey, you got time for me Mac?” She walked into the room and I met her in front of my desk.

“I always have time for my family.” I wrapped her in my arms for a hug. She was 7 years old when our parents were killed in a plane crash. “Come on and let’s set on the couch and you tell me what's on your mind.”

I sat on one end of the couch and she sat in the middle and faced me, “Mac I would like to ride barrels at the Fort Worth Stockyards Rodeo during the Christmas break.”

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “Okay, I’m pulling all of December, so we can ride in together.” I took her hand in mine, “Are you thinking about riding the circuit again before you go to college?”

She smiled, “No, yes, maybe…but this morning when we were talking about Alyson,” She stopped and looked down, “well it made me think about riding again.”

I laughed and pulled her into my arms, “Doing what we love should always come first Half Pint. We’ll need to leave by three Friday, so I’ll pick you up from school.”

“Okay, that’s the last day until January, I’ll have Angus drive me in, so my truck won’t be left at school all weekend.” She smiled and stood up to walk to the door, “Thanks for understanding, I love you.”

“Hey, Half Pint you’ve got mail.” I got up and walked to the box and handed her the envelope.

She sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk and I leaned on the corner as she opened the envelope.

As she read the letter her smile got bigger, “They have accepted me to the College of Veterinary Medicine & Biomedical Sciences, with a full ride scholarship.” She handed me the letter before she started jumping up and down around the room, “Oh my god, I am going to A&M in the fall.”

I read the letter, she was right she had a full ride based on her grades and her SAT scores, “Half Pint is this what you want to do?”

She stopped jumping and looked at me, “What do you mean, Mac?”

“Barrel Racing, didn't you just say you wanted to see if you could make it on the circuit before college?” I walked to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

“Oh yeah, but I can do that local, I really want this, being a veterinarian is all I’ve wanted to do since I was 4 years old.” She started bouncing under my hands.

“Okay, A&M it is then. We could use a good Vet on the ranch, and I can’t think of any one better than you Half Pint.” She turned to leave letter in hand, “We’ll stay in the suite at the Stockyards Hotel, Friday and drive home Saturday night so pack accordingly.”  Before I was done speaking she was bouncing through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

We pulled into the stockyards at 4:15. I was an EMT/Clown, so I had a permanent parking place for my rig, but Half Pint would need to register her and Paint, so I left her in the front and I parked in the back.

I walked to the back door of the coliseum and opened the employee door, “Evening Mac,” Bud the guard called, “You got smallest straw?”

I smiled at him and lifted my hand to shake his, “Yeah, I’m pulling all of December to give the others some time with family.”

“You’re a good man.” He buzzed the inner doors open for me.

“Thanks Bud, by the way my sister, Patty will be here soon will you let her in when she gets here?”

He nodded, “Sure, I’ll let her in.” I turned to the door and walked in side.

 

I was almost done with my makeup when there was a knock at the door. “Mac it’s me.” Half Pint stuck her head in.

“Come on in.”

“I put Paint in a stall, they told me I could leave her overnight, so she won’t need to stay in the rig.”

I smiled, “Yeah a lot of the riders stay for both nights, so they also get their stalls for both nights.”

She walked to the couch and sat down, “You look so much different with all the clown makeup. Are you hungry?”

I was working on the lines around my eyes, “No I don’t usually eat before the show, I thought I’d take you to Billy Bob's after if you would like.”

“Yeah that sounds great.” She smiled as she laid her head back on the couch. “If I fall asleep will you make sure I make it to the ride meeting?”

“I’ve got ya’, Half Pint.” I walked into my private bathroom and changed into my red flannel shirt and overalls. When I walked back into the dressing room Half Pint was asleep, so I left her there, she had time before her meeting and order draw.

 

I walked into the arena to talk to the cowboy wranglers for the night. Joe met me at the gates, “Joe you got the wranglers job tonight?”

“Yeah, and a new guy from the _Flying J_ , his name is Gus.” Joe turned to the arena, “I don’t know how big the crowd will be tonight with Christmas just a few weeks away.”

We walked into the arena and made our way around to check all the fencing. “Patty’s going to ride barrels tonight and tomorrow night, so if the crowd is smaller she should be a little less nervous.”

“Okay, I look forward to seeing her again.” He stopped at the sheep and goat pens to look in, “What she’s 17 or 18 now?”

“She just turned 18 on November 6th.” I punched his shoulder, “and she’s still off-limits, cowboy.”

He laughed, “Yes sir, I wouldn’t want to be on your bad side, I know she’s off limits.”

Chris walked up to us, “Everything ready boys, can I clean the dirt?”

“Yep, it all looks good.” Joe replied.

We walked back to the gates, “Who’s bringing the bulls this weekend?” I asked Joe.

“I think the _Bar S_ is up this month.” He said as I turned to the stairs to the sound box, “Should be some good rides.”

 

“Mac,” Rocky called from behind the sound board, “You got your line up ready?”

“Yeah,” I gave him a copy of my script, “Hey, Rocky did you hear about Alyson?” He went to school with us in Alvord.

“No is she okay?” He looked concerned.

I nodded, “Yeah, she set a new World Record for Barrel Racing in Las Vegas last week.

“No way, on that big Nokota she rides?” He looked shocked.

“I assume so, she has been riding that monster horse since 9th grade.” I turned to start down the stairs.

“Hey Mac, you think she’ll be home for the off season?” _He looked a little too interested and why was I feeling jealous?_

“Yeah she usually stays with her brother in Decatur.” I turned and walked away unable to catch my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

I’ve been back in town less than 5 days and already I’m antsy to move on. I’ve worked with Bullet every morning and tried to help Randy some with the bulls, but he always tells me 'no'.

“Randy,” I looked up from my coffee.

“Yeah.” He answered without looking at me.

I sighed, “I think I’ll go into Fort Worth today. I need to do some Christmas shopping. I thought maybe I’d take in the Stockyards Rodeo and get a look at the up and coming competition.”

He dropped the paper he was reading and looked at me, “You’ve only been home 5 days Aly.” He shook his head, “I just don’t understand your need to be on the move all the time.”

_Why was he smiling like the Cheshire cat?_

I shrugged my shoulders, _'I know why, I was running from a ghost from my past, by the name of Mac Ross.'_ But I wasn’t going to tell Randy that, the two of them were still the best of friends. “I guess I’m just to use to being on the road, staying in one place just doesn’t feel right or safe.”

“Okay whatever, tomorrow I’m going to the ' _Rocking R'_ , Angus has a bull he wants me to look at before he goes back to school.” He stood up from the table, picked up his plate, and put it in the hot, soapy water that Mary had ready, and walked to the back door. “You could go with me.”

I looked up at him, “Sorry, go with you where?” I’d been lost thinking about the new demons I had in my life, namely one Cindi Williams.

He put his battered black Stetson on his head, opened the door and looked back at me, “To the _'Rocking R'_.”

“Oh, um... yeah... no I can’t go to the _'Rocking R'_ with you, sorry... um... but no.” I stood up and turned away from him and headed to my bedroom, to get ready to leave. _'I can’t see Mac, ever. If I did I’d just lose it. So yeah, not ever happening.'_

 

When I was done shopping, it was only 4:30, so now what. I bought my ticket for the Rodeo, I took a seat at the top close to the gates. That high up no one would recognize me, and I would just be able to watch the show. Knowing I needed to eat I walked over to Cooper's BBQ.

Cooper's is in front of Billy Bob's Texas. As I walked by I remembered the many Friday and Saturday nights Mac and I spent in that old Honky Tonk. Sometimes Mac would sign up to ride the last set of bulls at the indoor arena they have just so he could say that he had ridden a bull at Billy Bob's. Shaking off the memory I walked across the street to Cooper's.

While I ate, I was thinking I might just stay in town overnight. If I wasn’t at the ranch Randy couldn’t talk me in to going to the _Rocking R_ with him in the morning. So, I walked to the Stockyards Hotel.

“Yes, may I help you.” The young man behind the counter asked with a big smile.

“My name’s Alyson Yates and I would like to use the _Flying J_ suite tonight.”

“Yes Ma'am, do you have your ID?” I took my wallet out of my pocket and gave him my ID, “Very good ma'am one moment please.”

I stood there, I know the routine, my ID was on file, he would check it to make sure it was me using the room. If it’d been my brother, the clerk would have known him on sight. Randy and I owned the suite together, but he used it more than I did. Our suite was not as big as the _Rocking R's_. Theirs was half of the west side of the building, ours was one fourth on the east side.  When the _Rocking R_ bought and remodeled the hotel Mac sold the four penthouse suites to his closest friends, so Randy and I bought one, it was a nice one room suite with a sitting room and small kitchen. It was nice to have a hotel room that strangers didn’t stay in. Lord knows I got all of that I could handle on the road.

The desk clerk brought me out of my musings, “Miss Yates, here’s your ID and a card key to the suite. Please have a nice stay and let us know if you need anything at all.”

I smiled back at him, “Thank you.” and walked to the elevator. The nice thing about having a private room is I left clothes here. Tomorrow I would wear them home and the hotel would clean those I left behind, and they would be there next time.

I walked into the suite and dropped to the bed, it was only 6:00 and the rodeo didn't start until 8 so I thought I might take a quick nap. First, I pulled out my phone to text Randy.

_Going to stay in the suite tonight see you tomorrow after you get home from the Rocking R_

_Ok have fun love you_

_love you 2_

I set the clock to wake me at 7:15.


	5. Chapter 5

I almost tried to climb under the bleachers when the MC announced that Mac Ross was the EMT -Clown for the night. There was no way he would be able to see me from the arena floor because I was at the top in a dark corner. That didn’t keep me from trying to hide anyway.

He started talking to the crowd and the show began with bull riding. Mac was a good clown, having been a bull rider himself he was able to help in the chutes when the riders were having trouble with a bull. There were also two cowboys on horseback to back him up with the bulls.

When the kids came out for sheep and goat races he was a natural with them. I wondered if he was married and how many kids he had by now. It had been 9 years since I left him and never looked back. He was too fine a man to still be single.

Looking back on it now I couldn’t see why helping him raise his younger siblings had seemed like a nightmare.

 _Did you know Mac was the EMT_ -Clown at Fort Worth?

_Yes_

_You could’ve warned me_

_Why? You two were always good together_

_TRAITOR!_

_LOL!_

I was going to stay for the barrel racers and then I was leaving.

I was surprised to see Patty, Mac's little sister riding. She did well for a, wow, how old was she now. 17 …. No, 18, she just turned 18. If she kept at it, she could do good on the Pro Circuit. She was next to last, so I started down the stairs to leave, that was when I got a closer look at Mac.  Man had he filled out, his back muscles were defined under his shirt, and his legs and butt looked damn good in his blue jeans. _Just keep walking, just keep walking._ That was going to be my new mantra.

Outside in the fresh air I remembered the MC saying that our tickets would get us into Billy Bob's free tonight, so I headed that way.

It was a lite crowd tonight, this close to Christmas I’m sure had something to do with that. I ordered fried pickles with ranch dressing from the _Honky Tonk Kitchen_ then a rum and Dr Pepper from a bar and found a table in a dark corner where I could see the dance floor.

The later it got the more people came in. I would guess that the rodeo was over, and they were coming here to extend the night. The house band started playing and the dancing started too.

I love to watch the couples dance, Mac and I use to dance, out in the barn to the radio. We were good together, before I walked away, even Randy thought so.

For the first few years after college I picked up any cowboy who was riding the circuit, because they knew it was just a onetime thing and didn’t try to make it something it wasn’t meant to be. But the last few years have been different, I haven’t been with anyone at all.

Mac was who I wanted, but I would never have him. How many times had I dreamed about him in my bed and how he would make me feel again.

No, I messed that up but good, and now I had a sociopath following me every where threatening to kill me.

A cowboy walked up to my table, “Hey there pretty lady, would you like to dance with this old cowboy for a while?”

I smiled my best _gee thanks, that’s so sweet_ smile and said, “No thank you.” No reason to get his hopes up when I would just walk away.

“Okay if you change your mind I’ll be over there.”

_Bless his heart but he’ll find a dance partner soon enough._

He pointed to a group of cowboys that looked like they’d been riding in the rodeo and walked back to them. One of them, a big cowboy a lot older them the others looked familiar. I froze as he looked my way and winked.  My insides turn cold as ice, he was one of her henchmen.

I looked to the dance floor again trying to look anywhere but at the table of cowboys and almost fell to the floor. Mac and Patty were dancing and looking my way. I watched in horror as they left the dance floor moving through the crowd coming my way. Time to leave. So, I slid into the darkness and made my way to the front door.

Once I was outside I went straight to the hotel. Watching behind me to make sure no one was following me.

_Back to the same hotel that he and Patty will be staying in just across the hall from me. I should just drive home tonight, but I had been drinking so no driving tonight, damn it all to hell._


	6. Chapter 6

The crowd was about half the size of a normal Friday, but not bad for the first week of December. Half Pint did well for her first ride in almost a year, 17.234.

Now we were at Billy Bob's to unwind, eat, and maybe dance, “Hey Half Pint would you like to dance with your old brother?”

She smiled, “Sure I’d love to, but you’re not old Mac.”

As we danced I got a glimpse of jet black hair that looked very familiar, “Half Pint, look to your left, does that look like Aly to you?”

I turned, so she could see better, “Yeah, I think so.” She looked up at me, “Why don't we go talk to her, it would appear she’s alone.”

We walked off the dance floor and turned to where I thought I saw her. “Where’d she go she was right here?” I turned around to look through the crowd.

“I’ll check the girl’s room, while you get me a coke.” Half Pint was half way across the room before I moved.

 _Maybe I was just seeing things._ I shook my head and moved my feet to the closest bar, _maybe seeing what you want to see is more like it cowboy._

“Hello handsome, what can I get ya'?” It took a minute for my brain to register that a very pretty bartender was talking to me. Long auburn hair, tight t-shirt, nice legs, and back side covered in denim. “You okay there, handsome?”

“Um... yeah... um sorry. Rum and coke and straight coke, please.” As she walked away I tried to pull my head back to the here and now. I got a 20 out of my pocket as the pretty bartender put the drinks in front of me. “Thanks.” I handed her the 20 grabbed the plastic glasses and walked to a table and sat down to wait for Half Pint.

_What was wrong with me? Ever since I read that article about Aly I just couldn’t get her off my mind._

“There you are, I was looking all over for you.” Half Pint sat next to me, “I didn’t find her, are you sure it was her?”

I moved her coke in front of her, “No, I’m not sure at all. Maybe I just thought I saw her.”

“Well I don’t know what to tell you Mac, I haven’t seen her in years and I was young the last time she was at the house.” She stopped to sip her coke. “Hair was right though.”

One of the young bull riders from tonight walked up to the table leaned down and spoke to Half Pint, “You did real good riding tonight. My name’s Jake would you dance with me?”

Half Pint cut her eyes to me, yeah, I was in big brother mode, “Oh I’m sorry, if she’s with you I didn’t mean to intrude.”

I laughed, “Yeah she’s with me but not the way you think.” I put my hand out for him to shake, “Patty’s my sister Jake, she just turned 18 so you have me to answer to if you hurt her in any way.”

“Yes sir, I understand, sir.” He had turned white as a ghost, but he turned to Half Pint and said, “I’d still like to have that dance with you, if you’d like.”

Half Pint looked at Jake and smiled, “I’d love to dance.”

As Jake took her hand and moved his arm to her waist I just had to be the evil big brother, “Um Jake,” He stopped and turned to me, “Just a friendly reminder, I’ll be the clown between you and your bulls tomorrow night.” I gave Half Pint a wink. “Y'all go have a good time.”

Half Pint flashed me a _no you didn’t look,_ and Jake dropped his arm from her waist, “Yes sir, she’s in good hands.”

“Jake it’s the hands that worry me.” I lifted my drink to him.

“Mac, I don’t even know Jake yet, stop being a jerk!” She took Jake's hand and moved his arm back to her waist, “How are we even supposed to dance if he can’t touch my waist.”

I chuckled to myself as they danced. I wasn’t so old that I didn’t remember back to when I was that young bull rider looking for a warm curvy body to share my bed for the night.

_Yeah not going to happen with my sister tonight Jake._

 

We pulled into the _Rocking R_ a little after midnight. Saturday’s rodeo went off with no injuries. I couldn’t have asked for a better shift. “I’ll park the rig by the barn, so you can take care of Paint before you come into the house.” I was tired, “I’ll take care of the rig in the morning.”

“Okay thanks Mac, I had a really good time this weekend.” She lifted her head and met my eyes, “You look really tired. Are you feeling okay?”

I parked the truck and opened the door, “Yeah I’m fine, just not sleeping very well for the last few days.” I stepped out and closed the door, walked to the back of the trailer, opened the gate, and lowered the ramp for her. She walked inside to get Paint, “I’ll be fine with some sleep. Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay.” She was walking Paint down the ramp, “Maybe now isn’t the best time to tell you this but Jake’s coming by Tuesday to take me to dinner at the _Rusty Nail_.”

I stopped Paint by holding his lead, “Really, does he know how far out we live from Fort Worth?”

She started rubbing Paints nose, “Yeah, he works on the _Flying J_.”

“Really the _Flying J_. So, he works for Randy.” I turned to her and smiled, “Okay but you know the rules, copy of his driver’s license, no alcohol, none not even one drink.”

She jumped in my arms, wrapped hers around my neck and hugged me, “I told him already, he said he would bring a copy with him and he doesn’t drink, just coke.”

I hugged her back, “Okay then you can go out with him just this once.”

“You’re the best big brother ever!” She took Paint's lead and walked into the barn.

I walked to the back kitchen door thinking about the words from a Garth Brooks song, ‘ _I’m much too young to feel this damn old_.’


	7. Chapter 7

Angus and I spent most of Monday and Tuesday bringing down Christmas boxes from the attic for Half Pint and Matilda. By Thursday night the whole house was lit up for Christmas.

I was sitting on the front porch when I saw Jake drive up the drive way. I knew that Half Pint had enjoyed her date with him on Tuesday, so I wondered what bull boy wanted tonight?

He stepped out of his truck and walked up to the porch, “Good evening Sir.” I nodded, “May I talk to you a minute?”

I pointed to the chair in front of the swing I was on, “Sure, sit. What's on your mind?”

“Um.... well I really like your sister and would like to see her more.” He stopped talking and looked down, “I’d like to drive her to Fort Worth tomorrow if you don’t mind.”

“So, you like my sister do ya' son.” I smiled as I thought about the Rodney Atkins song not about a sister but a daughter, but Patty was more like a daughter to me. “You know she is something special right.”

He looked up at me then and I saw a hint of a smile in his eyes, he knew the song too, “Yes sir I do, and I would really like to see if we have anything together.”

“Okay, tell me about yourself.” I’d already run a back-ground check on him, so I would know if he was lying to me. I also knew he’d had a very hard life.

“Well sir, I am from Burkburnett. I just made it out of there with my skin attached to my bones.  My dad is in Huntsville for killing my mom.” He stopped for a minute before he continued with his story. “He would’ve killed me too if my mom hadn’t sent me on an errand that night to pick up her meds at the pharmacy.”

When he was silent for a while I let him off the hook so to speak, “Jake it’s okay, I know what happened and you don’t need to relive it, but,” I waited for him to look at me, “someday if you and Patty get serious she needs to know.”

He nodded his head, “Yes sir, I know.”

I laughed, “Call me Mac, and my sister likes you so relax.”

He sighed, “I’m 21 years old, I didn’t get to graduate from high school, but I do have my GED, I work for the _Flying J_ , and riding bulls is just a past time for now.”

“Tell me what you do for Randolph?”

“Um... I work with the horses.” He blushed just slightly before going on, “it would seem that I have a way with the ones who have trust issues.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. Working with a horse that has trust issues is a good trait in a person. It shows you care about how others feel.” I looked to the door and smiled, I knew she’d been there most of the time we’d been talking, “Half Pint, you can come out now.”

Jake stood to his feet as soon as I said her nickname. The door opened, and she walked out, “Come sit with me for just a minute.” I moved over to make room on the swing for her.

My heart hurt as Half Pint sat next to me. Dad should be the one giving his permission to date his daughter. I sighed, “Half Pint,” She rolled her eyes at me, “Sorry, Patty, Jake has come tonight to ask me if he can date you.”

Her smile lit up the whole of the darkening outside. “He would like to start by taking you to Fort Worth tomorrow for the rodeo.”

I looked from Half Pint to Jake, “You two sit out here and talk, or come into the front room. I’ll be back to let you know my answer.”

Walking into the kitchen I saw Matilda pouring a cup of coffee, “Will you pour me one too, please.” I sat down at the old oak table, rubbing my eyes.

The cup of coffee smelled good, “So tell me what's eating at ya' boss.”

I took a big gulp of the hot, steaming, black gold, “There’s a boy here asking to date Half Pint.” The coffee burned going down and it felt good.

“Ah, well it’s not like you didn’t go through the same thing with Anna.” Matilda watched me as she drank her coffee.

I sighed and sat back, “I know Matilda, but Dad should be the one here not me. It’s been 11 years since they’ve been gone. I feel like a worn-out old man and I’m only 29 years old.”

Matilda took my hand in hers, “Mac, your mom and dad would be very proud of the way you’ve kept the ranch going and raised your siblings up to be good people.” She squeezed my hand, “Now that Patty is almost out of high school, I hope you’ll have some time to think about you for a change.”

I smiled, Matilda has always been there for me, “Thanks Matilda I don’t know what I’d do without you!”

Just them the front door opened, “Mac! Mac!”

I sighed, “In the kitchen Half Pint.”

Not long after Patty came walking in holding Jake’s hand. I could tell by their lips they’d been kissing, _Allie always had that same look when we’d been making out._

“Did you need me for something Half Pint?”

She stood in front of me still holding his hand, he looked like he was ready to bolt out the door like a scared rabbit, but Patty looked me straight in the eyes with a ‘ _As if you don’t know’_ look on her face. It was all I could do not to laugh.

 “Mac, please let Jake and I date.”

I laughed, “Sit and let's talk for a minute.” Matilda made to stand up, “No, Matilda stay please.”

She smiled at me 'Sure, would either of you like some coffee?”

“Um... Yes, Ma'am if it’s not too much trouble.” Jake was scared shitless.

“No trouble at all young man. This is a working ranch and the coffees on 24/7.” She turned to the counter, took another cup and filled it for Jake, then refilled mine and hers. “Patty girl you want something?”

“No thanks, Matilda. I’ve had my limit of coke and coffee for the day so I’m good.” Patty looked at me.

I took a deep breath and started talking, “Okay here’s how this is going to work,” I looked at Matilda, then Half Pint, and lastly Jake, “Half Pint school is first, if your grades start to slip then you two will have to cool it.” I looked at Half Pint, “You have a full ride scholarship to your life long dreams coming true, keep that in mind.”

I looked at Jake, “When she has to stay home to work on a project for school, your response is one of two things. One, how can I help you. Or two, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Jake nodded his head, “Yes, sir. I agree. School should be first.” He looked down, “I can’t help with the school work, but I’ll keep the food and liquids coming to help her work.”

I smiled inwardly at his words, “I’m glad to hear that Jake, and call me Mac please.” I smiled at him, “I hear tell that my bark is a lot worse than my bite, but don’t think for a minute that I’ll not bite if I need too.”

The room was silent for a minute, “So can I date Jake?” Half Pint was batting her eyes at me.

“Yes, you can, a few rules though, NO alcohol, none, no exceptions. Home before midnight.” Half Pint opened her mouth to protest, I held up my hand, “I know you think that’s too early and that others you may encounter get to stay out after midnight, but I want you home.”

I looked from Half Pint to Jake, “Can you live with the rules?”

“Yes sir, um... Mac, good rules.” Jake looked me in the eyes and never blinked.

“Well alright then, the two of you can ride to Fort Worth together tomorrow, but Half Pint you’re responsible for getting Paint there and getting signed in.”

She was up and out of her chair and giving me a big hug, “Thank you Mac, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Half Pint, more than you’ll ever know.” I kissed her forehead, “Now you help Matilda clean the kitchen. Jake needs to have a look at the trailer to make sure he can handle it tomorrow.”

I put my hand on his shoulder and escorted him out to the barn. When we got to the barn I let him go, “My rig is just a regular fifth wheel son so if you have one on your truck you’ll be good to go.”

 I walked down the aisle of horses, “Jake,” I turned back to him, “if you get my sister pregnant, I’ll castrate you just like I would a stallion or a bull I’m not going to breed.” I turned to the stall that held Paint. I was rubbing his ears giving Jake time to process what I’d told him, and he found his voice again.

“Yes, Mac I understand. I like my balls just the way they are, so I’ll take precautions should the occasion arise in the future.” He met my eyes, “I’ll keep her safe.”

“Just so we understand each other.” I started walking to the barn door, “Angus will help you with the rig tomorrow.” I walked out with him on my heals.

“Another brother?” He sighed.

“Yep, fourth in line, third brother.” I stopped, “Have Patty at the penthouse suite of the Stockyards Hotel no later than midnight.”

“You have a penthouse at the Stockyards Hotel.”

I chuckled, “Yep. 1001. Don’t be late.”

When I walked into the kitchen I was facing a little hell cat, “Where’s he at, what’d you do?”

I wrapped her in my arms, “He’s fine waiting for you in the yard.” I kissed her forehead, “I’m going to bed. Since you have a ride tomorrow I think I’ll head in to Fort Worth a little early tomorrow, See you tomorrow night.”

I let her go, she walked out the back door and I sighed. I walked to the west wing stairs and went to my lonely suite.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a few weeks until Christmas and I’d done no shopping at all. On top of that, it would appear, I have a new brother spending all his off time at my place to boot. Half Pint really seemed to be smitten with Jake.

I walked into the barn, “Angus, you in the office?” I turned to close the barn doors to keep the warmth inside.

“Yeah Mac, in the office.” I could hear that he was on the phone.

I stopped at the door and waited for him to hang up, “Thanks for the advice, Randy. Sure, are you going tonight? Yeah. See ya' then. Sure, bye man.” He hung up and looked up at me, “Um... maybe you should sit down before you fall down big brother.”

I tried to smile as I took a seat across from the desk where he sat, “You look good behind that desk. I hope you keep the job after you graduate in the fall.”

“Yeah sure, but don’t try to change the subject. Mac, you look like hell.” He stood and came to sit on the front of his desk, “Is there something about the ranch you want to share with me?”

I sighed, “No, the ranch is fine. Thanks to the investments I have going we should never have money problems.” I took off my hat and ran my fingers through my hair, “I’m not sleeping and when I do....” I looked up at Angus, “...well it’s not good sleep.”

He leaned down, “Is it Allie?”

I slumped my shoulders, “Maybe.” I met his eyes, “Damn when did you get so wise. Yes, it’s Allie. I just can’t get her off my mind.” Again, with the hand through my hair, maybe I needed a haircut. “I see her raven black blue hair everywhere. My need to see her keeps me awake at night.” I sighed, “When I do fall off to sleep she’s right there in my dreams.”

“So, what’s keeping you from driving to the _Flying J_ and talking to her?”

“Angus, I can’t just show up over there. She left me 9 years ago and the reason she left hasn’t changed.” I stood up to leave. With my back to him, I asked, “Do you need me to do anything today?”

I heard him as he sat back behind the desk, “Yeah. Bob and some of the boys are on the south fence line cutting back some of the trees. If you could ride out ‘n just make sure they are doing okay it would save me the trip.”

“Sure, Big Red needs a good ride. Maybe the open space and fresh air will clear my head.” I put my hat on my head and opened the office door.

“Mac,” I turned back to him, “one more thing. Randy and I are going to the _Rusty Nail_ tonight. I thought you might like to come along.”

“Business or pleasure?”

“A little of both.” Angus held my eyes, “I’m thinking about a partnership with the _Flying J,_ in the rodeo bull business.”

I leaned on the door frame and thought for a minute, then nodded my head, “That night be a real good partnership. Good thinkin',” I turned to leave, “I’ll leave this to you. Just let me know what paperwork the lawyers need to draw up.” I walked out the door.

“Will you at least think about coming to the _Rusty Nail._ You really need to get out.”

“I’ll think about it.” I walked to the ranch intercom, “Matilda will you make me a lunch and grab a few bottles of water. I’ll be by to get them in about 10 minutes.

“Sure Mac. I’ll have it ready.” I smiled, Matilda had been working for me for just over 7 years. Without her I doubt that I would still have my siblings or my ranch.

 

The sun was shining, and the air was cool and crisp. Texas at her best on a December day. Big Red was having a good time out in the open air, too. Maybe he knew soon he would be turned out with his mares for breeding. “Okay boy, lets ride.”

I gave him his head and let him go. I cleared my head and enjoyed the ride.

It only took an hour to get to the south fence. Sure, I could have done it in 15 minutes in the truck but that wouldn’t have been as much fun. The south fence is shared with the _Flying J,_ so I wasn’t surprised to see some of Randy's men helping. I saw Bob and 4 others from our ranch and about the same from Randy's group.

I noticed that Jake was working with them. I watched as he worked. He was a hard worker; seemed to pull his share of the work without any complaining.

 As I rode up, Bob came to meet me, “Morning boss. It’s a good day for fence work.”

I smiled, “Yeah any day below 100 degrees is a good day, Bob.”

I dismounted Big Red and let him graze. He wouldn’t go far. “Do you need anything?”

“No boss, we’ll be done mid-morning. We should have some good firewood for us and the _Flying J_.”

I patted his shoulder and started walking to the fence, “Hi Peter, how ya' doin’?” Peter was one of the foremen at the _Flying J_ and I was surprised to see him working the fence.

“Hey, good to see you Mac.” He handed me his hand over the fence and we shook.

“Randy got you out working fences now?” I smiled.

He laughed, “No, came on my own.” He was watching Jake, “needed to see if my new boy could do more than whisper to horses.”

“Well he seems to be doing a good job.” I looked to Jake who was cutting up a limb with a chainsaw. “You know he’s been dating my Half Pint for a few weeks now.”

Peter looked to the kid, “Well now that explains a lot of things.” He looked at me, “Mostly the permanent smile on his face.”

I just nodded, “Yeah, I remember when I had one of those on my face too.”

“Don't we all. Don't we all.” Peter smiled.

“So, how is he with the others?”

“Well,” Peter tugged on his beard, “He’s quiet. Works hard. Doesn’t complain.”

“Is he willing to learn?”

Peter turned to me, “Yeah, he takes instruction well. Why?”

I was watching Jake work, “I don’t know. He’s had a hard life.”

Peter nodded, “He seems to be a good kid.”

I nodded back. “Well it looks like y'all have this all under control. It’ll be good to have this done before we get a freeze and some limbs take the fence down.” I turned to Bob, “If you don’t need anything then I’ll leave you and Peter to finish.”

“Thanks boss, for coming to check. We got this.” Bob looked to Peter and he nodded as well.

“Okay, well I’m going to ride to Cave Springs and have lunch. See y'all back at the ranch.” I walked back to Big Red and rode to the southwest.

 

I sat on the big boulder. Ate my roast beef sandwich and drank a bottle of water. The sun was just warm enough to keep me from being cold. I let my mind wander to Allie.

_She had been two years behind me in school. We’d been inseparable before my parents died in the plane crash. Her brother and I had been best friends, all our lives._

_When Allie graduated, she broke my heart when she said that we shouldn’t see each other anymore. I was one year from graduating with my degree in Ranching Management from Midwestern State University._

_I’d saved the ranch; kept my siblings together and was going to graduate from college, but I wasn’t going to have the love of my life at my side. Sure, I knew she needed to go to college and I was glad she was, but I wanted her to stay mine._

_I closed my eyes. She couldn’t except that I had 5 siblings I was responsible for; the oldest 14 the youngest 9._

_“Why did you leave me Allie? I needed you so much.” I opened my eyes and looked at the steam coming up off the water, “I still need you baby. Do you ever think about me?” Tears were falling down my face. Yeah, I know crying isn’t a manly thing to do but I missed that girl. Half of my soul was missing._

I heard Big Red whinny. I wiped my face and turned to see what was wrong.

I smiled to myself when I saw Half Pint and Paint coming to us. I put my trash in the saddle bag and waited.

“Half Pint, what’re you doing out here?” I held Paint while she got down.

“Angus said you were out to check on the fence work, but Bob said you were here. So, I came to find you,” I let go of Paint and he and Big Red grazed.

“Come sit with me and let’s talk.” I walked to the boulder and sat; patted the rock for her to sit next to me.

“So, what were you thinking about out here all alone?” She asked as she sat and took my hand.

I sighed, “Regrets, lost loves, our parents, my family.”

She nodded, “I just have a few real memories of Mom and Dad. I regret that they died so soon.” She looked up at me, “Mac, you’ve been the best Dad to me I could’ve ever wished for. I know you sacrificed so much to keep us together.” She was looking out over the water now, “I know why Allie left, we all do. Sam overheard the two of you talking that night.”

She stopped and laughed, “He was so mad. He and Anna were ready to give her a piece of their minds.”

I wrapped her in my arms, “I love you. I love all of you; no regrets with any of you.” I kissed her head, “My regret is that I didn’t go after her. I just let her go.”


	9. Chapter 9

I was really starting to feel paranoid. Everywhere I went I thought I saw Cindi’s flaming red hair.

I should tell Randy about her, but I didn’t want him to just take care of it. The more I thought about it the more I thought I should leave town just to keep everyone else safe.

“Hey, are you even listening to me?”

I looked up and Randy was looking at me, “Sorry, I was distracted. What’d you say?”

He shook his head, “I’m going to the _Rusty Nail_ tonight, I thought you might like to go with me.”

No, I couldn’t go to the _Rusty Nail_ , that would put me in possible contact with Mac. I sighed, “Thanks for the offer but I think I’ll just stay home.”

“Sis, you have got to get out.” He took his plate to the sink, “It’s not good for you to stay on the ranch all the time.”

I nodded, “Yeah but I’ve been on the road for a few years, it’s nice just to be home.” Safe at home I hoped.

He walked to the door, “Fine but if you change your mind I’m leaving about 6:30.

“Sure.”

 

So, here’s the problem, her name is Cynthia Rebecca Williams. I broke her Barrel Racing Record in November. If that wasn’t bad enough, she’s blaming me for Mac not loving her.

The girls a psycho. She’s threatened me with bodily harm, her goons have followed me and threatened me. On the way home from Nevada they slashed the tires on my trailer.

The worst part was her threat to harm the _Rocking R_ and the _Flying J._

I know I need to tell Randy, so he and Mac would have a heads up, but I just can’t bring myself to admit I can’t take care of myself.

And it’s all my fault because I walked, no I ran away from the best thing to ever be in my life, Mac Ross.

I can’t keep I mind off the man I watched at the rodeo. I talked to Randy about him, he told me the closest he had gotten to having a wife had been Cindi.

Randy had talked to him and made him see the mistake he was making. When he broke it off with her she took one of his stallions and paid someone to have him put down.

Randy said Mac almost didn’t come back from that one.

“Now you’ve brought it all back home. No way Mac will take you back now.”

 

I didn’t ride to the _Rusty Nail_ with Randy, but I did go. I saw them in the back booth as I walked in the front door, so I made my way to the bar and sat with my back to them.

“Hi Allie, what would you like?”

“Hi Joe,” I smiled at him, “Just Coke please.”

He poured the coke and sat it in front of me, “I’ll add it to Randy’s tab. Nice to have you home.”

“Nice to be home.”

A big cowboy walked up behind me, “So, you wanna’ dance with me?”

I know the voice as soon as he said ‘So.’ Mike the most loyal of Cindi’s goons.

“Mike, I wouldn’t dance with you if you were the last man on the planet. And I’m using the term man loosely.”

“Ah, come on don’t be that way. We could have a lot of fun.”

I raised my voice, “Mike, I’m telling you get off me.”

“Cowboy the lady said no, now move on.”

My back stiffened as I slowly looked up into the eyes of Mac Ross.


	10. Chapter 10

The _Rusty Nail_ was busy for a Monday night. I walked to the bar, “Joe, _Shiner_ please.”

“Sure Mac, how you been? I haven’t seen you around lately.”

“I’m good. Been pulling all the EMT work at Stockyards Rodeo this month, but this is the last weekend until after the first.” He put the bottle in front of me. I turned to find Angus and Randy.

I walked to the corner booth and slid in beside Angus, “Boys.”

“Hey Mac.” Randy smiled, “You look about as good as my sister. I sure wish the two of you would get your shit together.”

I looked at Angus, “I thought we were talking about bulls not bullshit.”

They both laughed.

“We are, and that was just an observation from someone who has seen you both. No more to say on that.” Randy was watching me, “I’m just worried about both of you.  About the bull though, that new Brahma bull you have could be a good stud bull.”

“Yeah, well Angus is the one who bought him at auction last spring. I’ll leave it up to the two of you to work out the details of how you want to work it.” I took a drink of my beer, “Just let me see the papers to give to the lawyers and we’re good to go. It’s time for Angus to earn his keep.”

He punched me in the arm, “Sure big brother, earn my keep really.”

I listened as they talked about which cows they both had that would make good breeding partners.

 

I stiffened as she walked in the door. I moaned out loud, “Did you two know she was coming tonight?”

They looked at each other, “Who?” they said in unison.

I looked at them and growled, “Allyson, that’s who!”

They just ignored me and went on talking about breeding bulls and cows. _I’ll breed some bull for the two of you._

 

I watched her as she sat at the bar, she ordered a coke straight up. Two cowboys had asked her to dance and she had turned them both down. A third cowboy from their table wasn’t taking 'no' for an answer and I’d just about had enough of him. I stood up, walked up behind Allie, “Cowboy the lady said no. Now move on.”

He looked at me and grabbed Allie's wrist, “You and who else are going to make me old man.”

Well now that hurt my pride just a little. I stepped in front of Allie, put my much larger hand on his wrist and squeezed until he let Allie go. “I don’t need anyone else, do you. I stood to my full 6 foot 7 inches and looked down on him, “If you do let's get them and head out back so we don’t cause Joe any damage to his place.”

Joe winked at me, “Thanks Mac, I do appreciate that.”

“No wait you’re serious, you’re going to fight me over this girl?” He was turning white.

“Well that would be up to you. She said 'no', now you can walk away like a gentleman or you and I can take it outside. Then you can see just how old I am.” I smiled when Allie put her hand on my back, “You choose, what’ll it be?”

He looked from me to Joe, “Hell she isn’t even worth it.” He turned and walked away.

I didn’t turn around until he was back at his table, “You okay Allie? Did he hurt you?”

“No, no I’m fine.”

I was trying too not make eye contact, lest I fall apart.

“Mac, are you not even going to look at me?”


	11. Chapter 11

_Look at her, look at her! Was she serious? If I looked at her I was going to touch her, smell her, and taste her. Then I would just become a babbling fool with mush for brains._

Breathing hard, I looked down at her. I was such a _girl_. I really should turn in my _man card_. I kept my hands at my side and tried to act like nothing had ever happened between us. “Sure, I’m going to look at you, Al.”

She looked into my eyes, “Thanks for the help with that cowboy.” She was smiling, and I was turning to jello. _Man card hell, I was back to a horny teenager card._

“Hey, I would’ve done that for any lady in distress, but far more so for you.” I looked at Joe and he smirked back.

“Need another _Shiner_ , Mac?”

“Um... Yeah... I think so, thanks.” I replied.

I looked back to Allie, she was still smiling, “Two beers in one night. Really Mac, are you going to sleep in your truck tonight?”

“Nope, two will be my limit on beer and a lot of salty peanuts.” I moved to the stool next to her, so she had to turn away from the table of cowboys and I could keep an eye on them, “By the way congratulations on the World Record. That’s amazing. Did you do it on that big Nokota stallion of yours?”

“Why thank you and yes I did do it on Bullet.” She stopped and drank the last of her coke, “He’s very agile for a big horse. If I just hold on and let him do the work, we win most of the time.”

“Have you thought about coming to the Stockyards Rodeo while your home to give the people a chance to see a World Record Holder in action?” I pointed to her empty glass and Joe gave it a refill. “I have the EMT/Clown job one more weekend.” I looked at her and thought this could be interesting.

She looked down at her glass, “Yeah... um.... I saw you a few weeks ago.

She never looked back at me, but I could see the blush in her cheeks. The next thing I know my thumb and forefinger were on her chin and I turned her to face me, “So that was you at Billy Bob's.”

She tried to get free, but I held her firm, she sighed, “Yeah, it was me.”

I let her go and stood between her legs, “Why did you run?”

She wouldn’t look at me and I just barely heard her over the music, “I was scared. I thought you would tell me to get lost. What if you had gotten married, had kids.” She shuddered, and I felt it even though I was no longer touching her. “What if you’d told me to go to hell for how I treated you.”

I stepped all the way to her and wrapped her in my arms. She was as soft as I remembered. She still smelled like vanilla. It took just a minute for her to relax into my arms and when she did, all time stopped for me. We’re the only people in the bar and nothing else mattered; just Al in my arms again.

I lowered my head, so my mouth was at her ear, “Al, I was hurt when you left me. I even tried to move on with some others. I tried to forget you, but the truth is....”  I stopped, lifted her head so I could see her, and she could see me. There were tears in her eyes. I needed her to believe what I told her next.

Grabbing a deep breath, I moved on, “The truth is Al, no one was you. I have only ever loved you.” I stopped when she gasped for air, “To this very day I have only loved you Al. By the way, I could never damn you in any way.”

She buried her head in my chest. Now she was crying. “Take her to my office.” Joe said.

“Thanks man.” I replied as I lifted her into my arms and carried her to the back office.

She was clinging to the front of my shirt. I sat on the couch with her in my lap. I tried to adjust her, so she wouldn’t feel how badly I wanted her, “Talk to me Al. What’s got you so upset?”

I didn’t push her. She’d tell me in her own time or she wouldn’t. In the meantime I’d just enjoy the time I had to just hold her again.

I ran my fingers through her raven blue-black hair. It was as smooth as silk. She had more of her mother’s Indian in her than her brother. Her eyes were almond shaped and dark chocolate brown. Her nose was wide at the bridge, long to just a small point at the end. High cheekbones with full, pink, kissable lips. Her skin was dark, just sun kissed brown from her head to her toes. In the years we had been apart, she had filled out in all the right places. Her arms had muscles from working with horses. Her thigh muscles would be nice and tight as well from riding every day. I could feel her small round breasts up against my chest. When we were younger she never wore a bra. I had to know if she wore one now.

I laid my head on hers and moved my hands up and down her back, then down to her sweet round butt then back again. I was hoping to give her some comfort at the same time I was on my quest of a bra. _Damn no bra and maybe no panties either._ I moaned at the thought.

Trying to get my head back under control, I thought about all the time we had been apart. “Al please talk to me. I need to know what you’re thinkin' here.”

She took a deep ragged breath, then a few more. She let go of the front of my shirt, so she was now only leaning on me as I held her.

“I don’t really know where to start.” She gasped again, “I was such a fool to leave you. In college I dated a few guys but there was something missing.”

_I could understand that, I felt the same way when I dated._

“Finely, I put all my free time into Barrel Racing. I moved Bullet to Denton, rented a stall at a ranch in Sanger, where I could ride Bullet every day after school. I started riding local rodeos on the weekends until I graduated.”

She stopped, so I asked a question, “Why didn’t you ever ride this way? It wasn’t that far.”

She looked up at me, “I didn’t want to see you if you had a new girl on your arm.”

“Okay, fair enough.”

“Anyway, after graduation, I went on the Pro Barrel Racers Circuit. I was winning, so that became my life, one town after the next. One motel to the next motel.”

She got quiet again, “Is there more Al?” I didn’t want to push her, but I needed to hear her story.

“Cowboys and Cowgirls who ride the circuit never get attached to each other... you know romantically. We each know going into it that it’s just a one-night thing. Most of the time not even staying all night together.” My heart was killing me. I wanted to tell her to stop. That it was okay. That I understood. “Mac the last time I was with anyone was two years ago. I just couldn’t do it anymore. All those times I wanted it to be you and it wasn’t you so.... if I couldn’t have you, I’d just not have anyone.”

 _Damn, I felt bad. Now, what did I say?_ “Al, I quit seeing other women longer ago than that, I always only wanted you.”

She relaxed more into me and I savored every minute of her in my arms. “Mac, do you know a Candi Williams?”

I groaned, she was the last woman I’d been with and it didn’t end well. “Yes, we dated four years ago. It didn’t end well.” I took a breath, “She was the last woman I dated. I almost married her.” I shuddered, “How do you know her?”

“It was her record I broke.” She stopped, “Later that night she cornered me at a bar. She threatened if I didn’t quit racing she would make sure I had a very bad accident.”

 _Damn, that woman was going to make me have her arrested._ I really hated to do the next thing I did. I lifted her head and her body followed. So now, she was only sitting in my lap and I was suddenly very cold. “Al has she hurt you in any way?”

“No, not me, but in Albuquerque when I stopped for the night my trailer tires had been slashed.”

_Damn, Candi did that to my truck too when I told her we were through._

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Pulled her back to my chest and wrapped her in my arms. Her warmth flooded me. _Home, Al was home._

I texted Angus.

_Hey bro you and Randy still here at the bar_

_Yeah what's up_

_Good both of you come back to Joe's office please_


	12. Chapter 12

In no time, there was a knock at the door, “Come on in,” I called as I held Al close.

The door opened, “Angus, would you see if Joe can get free from the bar and come in too.”

He turned back out the door as Randy came to sit on the table in front of us, “Allie are you okay?”

She said yes, but I knew differently. She was scared. She was holding my shirt again and had her face buried in my chest.

Randy looked at me, “Tell me what's going on.”

I looked him in the eyes, “Wait until Angus and Joe get here. Al may not be able to sit through the telling more than once.” I dropped my head to hers, “Have you seen Cindi around lately?”

“NO! Not since you dumped her sorry ass.” He stopped, “Is she back?”

“I don’t know, but if she is, I’ll press those charges I didn’t four years ago. I told her to stay away from family and she knows that includes you and Al.” I placed a kiss on Al's head. “She stole my stallion. Then had him put down for no reason other than to get back at me.” Al shuddered in my arms, “It’s okay she won’t hurt you, sweetheart.”

Angus and Joe walked into the office and closed the door, “Okay bro what's up?”

I took a deep breath and Al held on tighter; like just talking about Cindi was going to bring her to us. “Cindi’s what's up!” I stopped and looked each of them in the eyes, “It was her record Al broke and she threatened her. Told her to quit racing or she’d have a bad accident. On her way home, her trailer tires were slashed just like on my truck.”

“Oh shit.” Angus said, “She surely wouldn’t come back here. Would she?”

“I don’t know. The restraining order is still in effect so if she comes to the _Rocking R_ I’ll have her arrested. But....” I looked at Randy, “you don’t have one so Al would be at risk at the _Flying J_.”

When I said that Al moaned, “She really scared me in Las Vegas. I didn’t even stay for the buckle ceremony. I just asked them to mail it to me with the check.” She sat up and looked at Randy, “Sorry I didn’t tell you what’s been bothering me.”

He dropped down to his knees in front of her, “Hey it’s okay. We’ll take care of it.” He looked at me, “Maybe she should stay with you at the _Rocking R.”_

I nodded in agreement, “Al sweetheart, what do you want to do?”

She looked at Joe, Angus, Randy, then me, “I don’t want to be any trouble to you. If I stay with you she may cause you trouble.”

I moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear and wiped a tear with my thumb, “You’ll be no trouble at all.  Like I said, if she shows up I’ll have her arrested.”

She looked at Randy, “What do you think?”

He smiled at her, “I think you should stay at the _Rocking R_ with Mac. I’ll bring Bullet to you tomorrow.”

She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder, “Okay I’ll go with Mac. He can follow me.”

She stopped, “Joe do you know the three cowboys who were trying to hit on me tonight?”

I held her a little tighter, “No, I’ve never seen them before. Why do you ask?”

She shuddered, “The big one, I think I’ve seen him with Cindi before.”

“Well Cindi, knows not to come into the bar. She’s been banned for life. But maybe we should be extra careful,” Joe replied, “I’ll go out and see if they’re still here.” He turned and walked out the door.

“Angus, I’d like to have extra security around the house and barns for the time being.” I looked at him, “And that new hand we hired last week, keep a close eye on him.”

“Will do. I’ll have Fred watch him.” He turned to Randy, “I’ll talk to you about the breeding later. I think I should head home and get twenty-four-hour security set up.” He too walked out the door.

Randy stood up and looked at us, “I told you, y'all are good together.”

Al gave a little giggle, “You talking to me or Mac.”

“Why little sister, to both of you. I’ve been telling you both that you belong together.” He walked to the door, “But Allie, I would feel a lot better if you would ride with Mac and let me send someone to pick up your truck.”

She looked up at me as the door opened, “Do you agree with Randy? Do you think even with you following that there may be trouble?”

Before I could answer Angus spoke from the door, “It doesn’t matter what Mac or Randy think Allie. You’ll not be going anywhere in your truck tonight. All four tires are cut to shreds.”

When Angus was done talking, I stood up with Al in my arms, “That settles it then. I’m taking Al to the _Rocking R_ tonight. Randy you need to get Bullet there first thing in the morning.” I looked down at Al, “We already know Cindi is just crazy enough to also hurt horses.”

“Angus, ask Joe to find the security tape for the lot and get it ready for Sheriff Clay. Maybe they can see who did the slashing, then come back and follow us home.”

When Angus got back, we walked out the back door; Randy on my left and Angus on my right, Al in my arms. At my truck, Randy opened the passenger side door. I sat Al in, buckled her seat belt, and closed the door. I turned to Angus, “Follow us home. Randy, we’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe one of your boys can come in and take care of Al's truck.”

“Yeah, will do. Just let me know when y'all get to the ranch so I’ll know she’s safe inside.” Randy put his hand on my shoulder, “I know you’ll take care of her, but it goes without sayin' that I’m only a phone call away.”

“I know man, you’ve always had my back.” I walked to the back door of my truck and pulled out a blanket, opened the front and got in. I put the blanket around Al and made sure she was okay. I thought she would be asleep before we left town, “Al, you okay sweetheart?”

She smiled and nodded; never opening her eyes. I moved out when Angus was behind us and headed to the _Rocking R_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who are reading my story! I'm blown away that you would.  
> This chapter has a little something, something in it, so if you're not into stuff stop reading at "God yes." and I'll work on the next chapter soon.
> 
> Again thanks for reading!

I woke up in a strange room. The last thing I remembered is Mac putting me into his truck and wrapping me in a blanket. There was no light coming through the window, so it must still be night or early morning. I sat up in the bed and gasped. I was in one of Mac's t-shirts.

I sat up on the edge of the bed and looked around; nice room, king size bed, dresser, window to what might be the west with a small balcony to the left. On the wall to my right was a door that looked like it went into a bathroom. Yeah, that was what I needed, so I went to the door.

I stopped just inside the door. “Wow, this is better than a spa.” I looked in the shower, walk-in with water jets all around and a rainwater shower head. Bath tub big enough to fit two easy. Two doors on the opposite wall from where I came in.

Should I open them? One of them should be the toilet, maybe the other was the closet. I had a fifty-fifty chance of being right, so I opened the one next to the tub. Oh good, the toilet. I walked in and heard a door open, “Al are you okay sweetheart?”

“Oh my god, Mac where did you come from.” I was embarrassed at being caught in the toilet. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Give me just a minute, please.”

“Sure, sweetheart just come to my room when you are done.” I could hear the smile in his voice and when did he start calling me sweetheart?

“I’ll leave the door open for you.”

I took my time before walking to the now open last door. Again, there was a window to the west, or maybe that was the south, with a balcony and door. In the center of the room was a king size four poster bed. The posts were carved from what looked like oak trees with horses on top and around the sides running up hill. This room was much bigger than the one I was in. As I walked farther into the room I could see that the room covered the other side of the house.

There where floor to ceiling windows to the east. I could see that the sky was just starting to lighten. In front of the windows, the room was sunken' down two steps. There was a very large plasma TV mounted on the wall above a fireplace, two love seats, one couch, and several large overstuffed chairs. Behind the couch was a table with four chairs and next to that a wet bar.

Mac was sitting on the couch in a pair of old faded jeans, with holes in the knees, top button undone, no shirt, and no shoes. “Hey beautiful, come sit with me and let’s talk.”

I tugged on the hem of his shirt as I walked to him, “What time is it?”

“About 4:30. Did I wake you up?” He held his hand out to me and helped me sit down.

I smiled, “No, I don’t think so. I’m used to getting up early to get on the road.”

I looked around, “The room I was in is beautiful, but this room is beyond any words I have.”

“Thank you,” He was still holding my hand, “I just had this new western wing added on to the house.  I needed to keep up the family tradition of adding on with each generation. I put it off after you left me. I just didn’t have it in me to care.”

I looked down at my hands, “I am so very sorry for doing that to you,” I stopped, “And to me.”

“It’s okay, you’re here now.” He was rubbing his calloused thumb over my knuckles and it was doing funny things to my core, “You’re here now. Aren't you, Al?”

I couldn’t breathe, was he really asking me to stay? “Um... well... I...” I took a deep breath, “Can you really forgive me for what I did to you? To us?”

He smiled. My insides twisted into knots. He pulled me to his side, then lifted me to his lap. “I’ve never stopped loving you Al. I’ve missed you every day for the last nine years. That is about 78,840 hours, or maybe 4,730,400 minutes.” He stopped. Moved his hands to the side of my face, “I built this room for you and me Al. I built this whole wing for us and any children we might have. I’ve always hoped you would come back to me. Living here alone has just about done me in mentally.” He put his forehead to mine, “I need you. I want you. I still love you. So nothing to forgive, sweetheart.”

He stopped and pulled back, “But this might not be the best time for you to be making life changing decisions.”

“Maybe,” I put my hands on his chest, oh yeah, his bare chest, “I was coming home from Las Vegas to stay. But I never thought that you would want me back. I just thought I’d find a job in Fort Worth and help Randy on the _Flying J._ My plan was to make sure I didn’t cause you any more pain.”

He moved his hands to my waist and rocked me forward, “After Cindi made her threats and my tires got slashed I thought maybe I should retire. You know, while I was ahead. I never thought you would want me back.”

He leaned down and kissed me. Gently at first until I opened to him. He took the kiss deeper and I moaned. He broke the kiss, “You still want me too. I can feel it when you kiss me.”

“I do, but I don’t deserve you after what I did to us back then.” I looked at my hands on his chest and dropped them to my sides.

“No, sweetheart,” He took my hands and put them back, “I have always belonged to you. You can touch me anytime you want. And as far as deserve goes, you deserve someone so much better than me. I just hope you’ll choose me.” He leaned in and took my lips again.

Damn he could kiss! I don’t remember him kissing like this nine years ago and no one has kissed me like this ever. _Yeah, because you should have been with him all along._

When we came up for air, he lifted the hem of his shirt and pulled it over my head. I moaned, “Just like I remember,” his hands went to my breasts and they were covered by his big calloused palms. He started trailing kisses down my neck and across to the hollow between my shoulders. “You taste just like I remember, coconut, cream, and vanilla.”

I let my head roll back as he kissed me, “Mac,” I moaned.

“Yes.” He whispered.

“Take me to bed, please.”

“Are you sure.”

“Yes. God yes.” He stood up with me in his arms and walked us to the big bed. He laid me in the center, took off his jeans, sat on the side of the bed, and pushed a button on the night-table.  A wall not unlike a garage door came out of the ceiling.  I’d think about that later. Because just then he moved in next to me on the bed and all I could think about was him.

“Al, I would really like to take this slow,” He kissed my belly and moved up to my breast. He pulled one into his mouth and I almost came off the bed. “But I have dreamed about this for years and it’s been years since I made love to a woman.” He moved back down to my belly and down to my black patch of hair. He moaned. His breath hitting my core turning me to jello.

He smiled a wicked smile, “You like that don't you.” He licked his tongue over my nub and I lost it. Never ever had I come so hard with just a lick.

When I came back down he inserted his tongue and licked up all my juices. “Damn, I forgot how good you taste.” He crawled back up my body kissing as he went. When he was over me he flipped us so now I was on top.

“I want you so much, but I don’t have any condoms. So, let me just hold you for a while.” He kissed my forehead.

I raised up on his chest, “I’m on the pill and I’m clean.”

“I’m clean too, but are you sure?”

“Yes,” I stopped and ran my hand over one of his nipples, “I thought I would never have you again...never have you make love to me again.” I ran my tongue over the other nipple and I could feel his cock getting bigger, “I want this. If I can only have you this one time, this is how I want it, with no barriers.

He rolled us back. He was now towering over me. Very slowly he spread my legs with his knees. “I do not...” He slid into me and I saw stars, “want this to be the last time.” He captured my lips and he started the rhythm. I lifted my legs to his waist and he slid deeper. “Oh my god! You feel so good.”

He kissed down my jaw. His breathing was hard and shallow, “I’m so close.” He moved a hand between us and started rubbing my nub, “Cum with me.”

I felt myself going over the edge, with Mac right behind me. He fell on me with all his weight then rolled us over and covered us with a blanket, “Al,” he said just before I was drifting off, “Stay with me. Don’t leave me again, please.”

I was so lost in what we had just shared I couldn’t answer him. I let him wrap me in his arms and fell asleep feeling safe and protected.


	14. Chapter 14

Before falling asleep holding Al. I opened the wall to see the sky starting to lighten in the East. I closed my eyes and whispered in her ear, “I love you. Please stay.”

She moved her head up under my chin and put her hands in my hair. We both slept.

I slowly opened my eyes to light coming through the window. When I felt her weight on my chest, I smiled. I was holding a very naked Allyson Yates.

“Al, wake up. Your brother will be here soon with Bullet.”

I rolled us to the side because I wanted to see her eyes as she woke up, “I love you.”

She smiled before she opened her eyes. When they were open, dark chocolate orbs, watching me, “Al please stay with me.”

Her eyes stormed even darker, “But.”

I stopped her with a kiss, “I love you. I have loved you since I was in first grade. You’re all I’ve ever wanted. Now that I have you back in my arms, I don’t want you to leave me again.” I kissed her nose, “Marry me, Allyson.”

She looked at me with surprise in her eyes, “Really, you want to marry me?”

I smiled, “Yes I do. I wanted to marry you nine years ago. I don’t have a ring, but we can look for one in Fort Worth.”

“If you still want to ride the circuit, I’ll drive you and Bullet anywhere you want. I’ll be your number one fan.” I kissed her lips again, “I’m your number one fan right now and I love you so much.”

She closed her eyes and opened them again, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Yee Haw!” I moved on top of her and started kissing every inch of her body. “Tomorrow, we’ll drive into Fort Worth. I have to work the rodeo this weekend, so we can stay in the penthouse.”

Then my mouth was way too busy to talk. Why would I be talking when I could be making love to my Fiancée.

 

 

We made it down stairs just after 8. Half Pint and Angus were still at the table in the kitchen. I saw Half Pint rib Angus to look up from the paper he was reading. His eyes were as big as saucers when he saw us.

“Well it’s about time the two of you got back together,” Half Pint grinned.

I pulled out a chair for Al, then sat next to her, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I looked at Al and kissed her.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Half Pint squealed, “Now I won’t be the only girl having to put up with a bunch of brothers by myself.”

“What about Anna?” Al asked.

Half Pint looked down, “Yeah, well, she left me to live in New York City.”

Matilda put two plates in front of us, “Thank you Matilda.”

“Matilda, this is Allie, Allie this is Matilda.”

She kissed the top of Al's head, “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you over the years. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.” Then she walked out of the kitchen.

“Half Pint. Angus,” I waited until I had their undivided attention before I continued, “Allie and I are going into Fort Worth tomorrow to do some shopping.” I looked into her eyes, “Can you handle the ranch until Sunday?”

They both laughed, “Well, if we can’t, Fred can. It’s getting a little sticky sweet in here. So, I think I’ll go to work.” Angus stood up and took his plate to the sink.

“Yeah, me too.” Half Pint kissed my cheek and then Al's, “Do I need to get a ride into Fort Worth Friday?”

“What! Jake’s not taking you?” I smiled as I ate my eggs and toast.

“Yeah, he is. Do I need a room at the hotel?” Now she was grinning from ear to ear.

I turned to Al, “I think we can manage to keep the noise down to a manageable level. Maybe keep it PG for the Little Sister and all.” I kissed Al’s hand.

“Oh, gross! Really, you should get a room,” She laughed as she put her plate in the sink and walked to the back door. “Randy’s here, good luck with that.”

 

 

I moaned, but for a whole different reason. Sensing my distress, Al took my hand in hers, “I’ll handle Randy.”

She stood up and walked to the door, “Wait Al.”

I stood and took our dishes to the sink then walked to her side. I took her hand. “Until we know what Cindi’s up to I don’t want you out alone.” I kissed the back of her hand, “Even here on the ranch.”

She looked up at me, “I don’t like it. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

I leaned down and took her mouth with mine. I tried to be gentle, but it got hot fast. When Randy walked in the back door it was too late for a room.

“Um...hum...should I come back later?” I wanted to knock the smug smile off his face.

I pulled Al into my arms, “No, we were just discussing Allie's safety. I was explaining that now that I had her back, I couldn’t lose her again.”

She turned her head on my chest to face her brother, “Yeah, and I was being a stubborn ass.”

“Yeah, and she has the cutest little ass I’ve ever seen.” I smiled at Randy.

“Okay then, I’m not sure how I should take that.” He moved toward us, “Allie do I need to defend your honor or are you okay with his assessment of your ass?”

When he got close enough she put her hand on his chest, “Don’t you dare lay a finger on my Fiancée.”

He went white and wobbled just a little, “What? No, wait. When did this happen?”

I smiled, “This morning, but I asked her to marry me nine years ago. So, this’ll be a very short engagement.”

I could see the questions in his eyes. “Sit and I’ll give you the short version.”

I walked to the counter, poured us all a cup of coffee and brought them to the table. Then I sat and pulled Al into my lap. I had a lot of time to make up for, so I was going to hold her every chance I got.

“Al, did you never tell Randy that I proposed marriage to you nine years ago?” I asked as I held her close.

She just shook her head and mouthed 'no'.

“So, why did you leave if Mac wanted to marry you?” Randy was watching her.

She took a deep breath, but couldn’t say the words,

“It’s okay. You don’t have to answer.”

“No, no I need to face this if I’m going to marry you and forgive myself.”

She looked at me and I kissed her forehead. With a sigh she looked at Randy, “Nine years ago I told Mac no because I was scared of his siblings.”

Randy drank some coffee, not looking up, he asked, “So what’s changed that you would say yes now?”

He looked up at her as she answered, “I’ve changed. I’ve grown up since I’ve been gone. I looked for something to fill my life with and nothing worked.” She stopped and laughed, “Even breaking the Barrel Racing World Record means nothing. Only being right here in Mac's arms means anything.”

She leaned her head to my chest, “He has forgiven me for hurting him. I don’t know how I got so lucky. But, I do know I’ll spend the rest of my life making him happy.”

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Randy spoke up, “Okay then, when do you want to do this? You are going to let me give you away, right?”

I looked at Al, “I was thinking New Year’s Eve. Everyone will still be home for Christmas. What do you think Al? Just something small then we can all celebrate at the _Rusty Nail_.”

She kissed my chin, “That sounds like a great plan.” She turned to Randy.  “Yes, I want you to give me away.”

Randy stood up and put his cup in the sink. Matilda had everyone who came to the ' _Rocking R_ ' trained. “Okay, but Allie if you hurt him again there’ll be trouble with a capital T.”

She smiled, “Not going to happen. I know a good deal when I see one now.”

She stood up, “Now, will one of you cowboys please escort me to my horse, we need a workout.”

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I could take you up to our room and give you a workout. Tonight, I promise to knock your boots off.”

“Oh no, no, no, I need to be gone before any boots get knocked off.” Randy walked to the door, “I brought some of your things. I left them inside the door. Patty moved Bullet to the barn, so I need to get back to the ' _Flying J_ '. I love you baby girl, you too bro!”

I took Al's hand and we walked out the door with Randy, “I love you too Big Brother.”

He kissed her cheek and he walked to his truck.

“Well damn, I didn’t get a kiss,” I laughed as Randy raced to his truck to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

When we got to the barn corral, Half Pint was riding Paint around the barrels we had set up. We watched as she worked with Paint.

“She’s good. What’s her best time?” Al asked.

“She had a 16.632 last Friday,” I said as I stood behind her.

“I could help her cut some time off that if she would be interested,” She leaned back against me.

“I don’t know what her plans are other than she got a full ride to Texas A&M,” She turned in my arms and smiled.

“She’s going to be a great vet. I know she’s done some work with Doc Johnson.”

She raised up on her toes and kissed me. “I just can’t keep my hands or lips off of you.”

I smiled, “I feel the same way. So, touch all you like.” My phone rang, “Hold on to that thought just a second.”

I pulled out my phone. Caller ID read Randy.

 “Yeah man. You just left. What's up?”

“Yes, she’s right here in front of me.”

“Okay, hold on.”

“It’s Randy. He wants to talk to both of us so I’m going to put him on speaker,” I wrapped one arm around her shoulders, so she could hear too.

“Okay Randy, go ahead.”

“Allie, Jake and Cole went to get your truck towed from the ' _Rusty Nail_ ', for new tires. But when they got there the truck was up on blocks and the rims are gone as well.”

“No!”

Allie almost fell. I moved my free arm to her waist to hold her up.

“Allie! You okay?”

“I’ve got her Randy. Did they, or you call Sheriff Clay?”

“Yes, he came and looked at it. He found the tip of a knife on the ground by the rear of the truck. He isn’t hopeful that he’ll find anything on it. Jake stayed with it and he’ll get Mike on it. It could be a few days before it’s ready.”

“Yeah, that’s okay.  Al and I are going into Fort Worth tomorrow. We’ll be back Sunday.”

“Will you keep us posted if Sheriff Clay finds anything?” Al was scared again. I could feel her shudder.

“You bet. Are you going to ride, Allie?”

“Yeah, I thought I might.”

“Maybe I’ll show up on Friday to watch.”

“I’d love that.”

“Okay. Mac, I don’t need to tell you to be careful, right?”

“Nope, I’m on it.”

“Love y'all.”

“Bye man.”

I hung up and pocketed the phone, then turned Al to face me, “You okay?”

“Yeah, but I’m glad you’re here,” She smiled.

“Me too. I think Half Pint’s done. Why don't you take Bullet out and run him through his paces?”

 

 

I was standing on the bottom rung of the fence when Angus walked out the barn door. I waved as he walked over to me, “Hey big brother.”

I looked down at him. Something was bothering him.

“Something wrong?” I asked turning my eyes back to Al.

“Maybe, but I don’t know for sure.” He shifted his weight from foot to foot, “Fred just came in from the north cabin. Someone broke the lock and has been living there.”

I stepped down and turned to him, “Did he see any fresh tracks?”

“No, that’s what’s bothering me. He said maybe a few weeks old.” He turned to Allie, “Damn she’s good. I really don’t see how she does it on that big horse.”

I smiled, “She says she just holds on and lets him run. But, now that I’ve seen her, she’s just that good.”

I turned back to her, “I hope she’ll let me breed him to some of the mares this spring.”

“Oh man yeah! He’d make some beautiful babies.” He looked at me, “How long is she going to be here?”

I smiled, “You need to make room for her tack and Bullet because she’s agreed to marry me.”

He slapped my back, “Yee Haw! It’s about time she came to her senses.”

Half Pint walked up, “Just what’s all the Yee Hawin' about over here?”

“Allie finally agreed to marry our big brother.” Angus smiled.

“No way, really!” She was jumping up and down.

Al rode Bullet over to the fence. I reached up to rub his ears, “What’s all the noise about over here?”

Half Pint stood beside me on the fence to rub his neck, “So what day’s the wedding?”

“Well, we were thinking about New Year’s Eve because everyone will still be here.” She smiled.

“Small, just family, and plus ones if you have one. Then go to the _Rusty Nail_ for the reception,” I added.

Angus smiled, “And what about the honeymoon?”

Why was everyone looking at me? Well, I’d show them, “I’m not waiting on a honeymoon. So, y'all better stay away from the west wing at night.”

I saw three faces turn red, but only one made my heart skip a beat, “Maybe we’ll go somewhere after the winter calving.” I reached up and held Al's hand, “Maybe Europe, or a cruise on a private yacht.”

I held her eyes for just a minute longer, “But, to other matters. Someone’s been living in the north cabin.” I looked at Half Pint, “Don’t go off the front land without your gun and a buddy.”

Turning to Angus, “The same goes for everyone. Guns and buddy system until we know where Cindi is and who's helping her.”

“I’ll get on that right away,” Angus said as he turned to leave.

“Wait just a minute, Angus.” He turned and looked at me, “Allie and I are going to go into Fort Worth tomorrow morning. I’ll need someone to bring Bullet to us on Friday.”

“Jake and I can do it,” Half Pint said.

“Okay, thanks. Make sure Jake knows to be extra careful. Cindi could come after you to get to Allie and me.”

She nodded her understanding.

“Angus, keep me in the loop as to what’s happening here while I’m gone.”

“You bet. Y'all go have some well-deserved fun together,” He turned to the barn where Fred was just going in.

Half Pint turned to the house, “I have some research to do. See y'all at dinner.”

 

 

“Would you like to ride into town for lunch?” I asked Al as we groomed Bullet. I was picking his hooves. “I’d really like a strawberry malt.”

I could see her legs from where I was under Bullet. She was standing on her tiptoes to brush his back, “Sure, lunch sounds good. I love that you remembered I love strawberry malts.”

I put the last hoof to the ground and walked to her side. I wrapped my hands around her waist and lifted her up, so she could reach Bullets back.

In her ear, I whispered, “I remember everything about you.” I stood her back to her feet, “How do you manage to brush him on the road?”

She looked up at me, “Well, I usually have a stool, but I kind of liked the help I just got.”

Her eyes sparkled as I lifted her up to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I moaned, “Damn woman! The things you do to me.”

I started walking to the door; stopping just so she could put the brush on the shelf, “Angus we’re going to town for lunch. Do you need anything?”

I heard a laugh from the office, “No we’re good. You’d forget what we needed anyway.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” I kissed Al again and walked to my truck.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I just want to thank everyone who is reading 'No Just Clowning Around'.  
> I am humbled that you would take the time to read my story.  
> Just a little background to make it interesting:  
> 1) I did race barrels at the Jr. Rodeo level many years ago  
> 2) Once I had a crazy lady in my life  
> 3) I'm a country girl, living in the city.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the next chapter.  
> janice

Mac took me to _Joe's Soda Shop and Diner._   _Joe's_ was the place we hung out at in Jr. High and High School. We would do our homework and drink strawberry malts, several times a week.

As we walked in, I saw Micky behind the grill. We went to school together. “Wow, Micky’s running the place now?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Mac led me to the booth in the back. It just so happened to be the same one we spent so much time in. “His dad passed away a few years ago. But, he had to take over even before then.”

I slid into the booth and he slid in beside me, “I really missed a lot while I was gone.”

“Hey, no regrets. Just this day forward,” He kissed me, “and lots of making up for lost time.”

I nodded and smiled. A waitress came to the table to take our order. She looked familiar, but I couldn’t place her.

“What would you like today, handsome?” She was clearly flirting with Mac. Would he flirt back with her? He had to be at least 10 maybe 11 years older than her.  My heart skipped a few beats before I could speak.

“Um...” I looked at the menu, “I’d like a Jackie Burger, no onions, fries, and a strawberry malt with extra malt, please.”

“And for you, Mac?” She asked smiling at him and leaning on the table in front of him.

“Becky, first let me introduce you to my fiancée, Allyson Yates. Al, this is Becky. She’s Amber’s little sister.”

I noticed she was no longer leaning on the table, and now I knew why she looked so familiar.

“Oh, Amber was a good friend of mine,” I said.

“Yeah...” Becky replied, “until she overdosed. So, Mac what would you like?” She was frigid now.

“Give me a JFK Burger with extra onions, fries, and a strawberry malt, extra malt,” He put his arm around my shoulder as she walked away.

“Amber passed away, what 13 years ago. Becky was all of three. Does she even remember Amber?” I asked.

He looked at me, “I don’t think she does. But, her parents have reminded her every day how bad Amber was. I think they’re just waiting for her to go bad, too.”

I shivered, “Yeah, and I think she likes you, Mac.”

He kissed my cheek, “I don’t come here very often because of that very thing,” He looked at me, “Sam likes her, and she won’t give him the time of day.”

Hoping to lighten the mood I asked, “Do you remember all the time we spent in this very booth?”

He turned to me just enough to put his hands on my face, “I do. Some eating. Some homework. And a whole bunch of this,” He leaned in and took my lips with his.

He ran his tongue over the seam between my lips and I opened for him. Our tongues danced back and forth. All time stopped for me. No one was around. Just me and Mac.

I sighed when he broke the kiss, “We never did that back then.”

“No, and there are a lot of things I want to do with you. Things we didn’t do then either. That kiss is just the start.” He took my hand and kissed each of my fingers, before sucking my thumb into his mouth. Again, my heart skipped a few beats. “I want to get reacquainted with every inch of your sweet body.”

Becky brought our malts and walked away. Mac took one and put two straws in the glass, “Your malt, Milady.”

“Oh god. So good!” I looked into his eyes, “Were they this good when we were in High School?”

He smiled that smile. The one that melted my insides to jello. He put his forehead to my forehead, “I don’t remember. I just know I can still taste you from this morning and I want more,” He moved to my lips. I moaned as I ran my fingers through his hair.

“Wow! You two, really! Do I need to get the fire hose to cool y'all off?” Patty asked.

Mac released my lips but didn’t turn away, “Half Pint, I thought I told you to have a buddy.”

“Um... Humm... She does,” Jake laughed.

This time Mac moaned and turned around, “Jake, what are you doing here during the day on a Tuesday? Don’t you work on a ranch?”

Patty sat in the booth and Jake slid in beside her, “Well, I came this way to pick up Miss Allie's truck. But, as it turned out we had to have it towed to Mike’s. So, I thought I’d take my best girl to lunch.”

“So, big brother, you can make out in public, but I can’t?” She was looking him straight in the eyes, “That’s just a load of crap.”

“Okay, Half Pint. I never said you couldn’t make out in public or in private.” Now Mac was looking at Jake, who had dropped his head into his hands, “What I told Jake was, ‘you had better not get pregnant’!”

Mac's arm was leaving my neck and I felt the loss to my toes. Patty had a look of total shock on her face, “You can’t tell me I can’t have sex if I want to. I’m eighteen years old.”

Now Mac was looking at Patty, “I can tell you not to have sex if I want to. I’m your legal guardian!” He raised his finger up to her before she started in on him again, “But... I just told Jake you better not get pregnant.”

“Oh.” She sat back in the booth to look at Jake, who was looking like a cornered calf separated from his mother.

“Now please, can we talk about something else?” Mac was not a happy camper. So, I put my hand on his leg. He sighed, “Thanks.”

Becky came over with our burgers, “Jackie burger no onions, and a JFK burger with extra onions.” She looked at Patty and Jake, “What can I get for y'all?”

“I’ll have a Rock n Roll dog with onion rings and a coke,” Patty said.

“I’ll have a JFK burger, fries, and a coke, please,” Jake said never raising his eyes from the table.

When Becky left Jake looked up, “I’d love to move on from all the brother-sister sex rules while we eat. Please, and thank you.”

“Fine by me, Jake. I’m not the one who brought it up in the first place,” He looked to Patty, “Half Pint, what I do with Al is between me and Al. What you do with Jake is between the two of you. Just so long as you both remember the rules.”

He picked up his burger and started eating, “Yum, onions!” He turned to me, “Kiss me.”

“You know I don’t like onions, Mac!” I was about to take a bite of my burger when he kissed me.

“So, Jake, how bad was the truck?”

Jake didn’t answer until Becky walked away from bringing their drinks.

“Well, it was up on cinder blocks. Whoever took the rims knew what they were doing. There was a broken tip from a knife on the ground. But, Sheriff Clay doesn’t think they’ll get much from it.”

“Okay, good to know. Half Pint can’t be alone for any reason. So, if you’re the one out with her you don’t leave her side.”

Becky came back with their burger, hot dog, fries, and onion rings, “I understand Mac. I don’t know this Cindi.” He turned to Patty, “I assume you do, baby.”

“Yeah, I remember her. I never liked her.” Patty said with a shudder.

Mac put his burger down and sighed, “Yeah, I know. I wasn’t thinking with a clear head back then. Garth and Randy tried to warn me. But, I wouldn’t listen to them until it was almost too late. I put us all in danger and for that I’m sorry.”

I put my arm through his and leaned my head on his shoulder, “Hey you didn’t know she was a sociopath. None of this is your fault. It’s all on her.”

He turned and kissed the top of my head.

We were all quiet while we ate, until Jake said, “So, I hear you two are getting married on New Year’s Eve.”

“Yep, we are. We’ve spent too much time apart to wait any longer,” Mac said. “We’ll party at the _Rusty Nail_ after the ceremony.”

Jake looked up at Mac, “So, where to for the honeymoon?”

“We don’t know yet,” he looked at me, “nowhere until after the spring calving season is over.”

I smiled, “Maybe just a few days in Fort Worth.” I kissed Mac's cheek, “I’ve been on the road for a lot of years. Being home helping with the ranch, sounds like heaven to me.”

Becky came over and asked if we needed anything more.

“Will you please put the strawberry malts in to-go cups? Then we can take them with us.”

After she brought them back, Mac pulled out his wallet and left a hundred-dollar bill on the table, “Jake make sure you get my sister home safe,” He pointed to the bill. “Lunch is on me. The rest is for Becky.”

I saw Patty nod her understanding as we walked out the front door.


	17. Chapter 17

We were walking down the old boardwalk hand in hand. Most of Main Street had been kept looking like it did in the 1890's. I had a destination in mind. Across from the First National Bank of Alvord was a Ladies boutique. I didn’t know what kind of clothes Al had, but I wanted her to have new ones.

I stopped us in front of _Miss Flowers Boutique_.

“Um… why are we here?” Al asked.

I smiled, “I thought you might like to go shopping for some new things.”

“Oh, well... um... yeah! What girl doesn’t like to shop for new things?” Her face had turned a slight pink. I had to look hard to find it, but it was there just the same.

I opened the door and let her go in first. Mollie was behind the counter, “Hello, Mac! What brings you here?”

“Well Mollie, this is Allyson Yates, Randy's sister, and my Fiancée,” I told her.

She walked over to us. “Very nice to meet you, Mollie,” Al said.

“Oh, Allyson the pleasure is all mine. Mac, she’s so beautiful.”

Turning to Al she asked, “Did I hear right? You’re Randy's sister?”

“Yes, ma'am. I’ve been on the road a lot. You must have come to town while I was gone,” Al looked at me for help.

“Mollie, we’re getting married on New Year’s Eve. I thought maybe you could help Allyson find a dress that she could wear.”

“Oh, yes dear. I can do that. Yes, I can!” She looked at me, “Do you have something you can do while we work?”

I smiled, “Yes ma'am, I do.”

I leaned into Al and whispered in her ear, “Don’t leave this shop without me. I kissed her neck. “While you’re at it, pick a few things out with me in mind.”

I walked to the back door to make sure it was locked, “Mollie, do you mind if we just close the shop for a few hours while Allyson’s here?”

“Well, I don’t know,” I gave her one of my charming smiles. “Sure, it’s Tuesday afternoon and I don’t do much business on Tuesday anyway.”

“Thank you very much, Mollie. Put it all on my account,” I turned the closed sign. “Al, get anything you think you need or want.”

 I closed the door behind me and waited until I heard the lock. Smiling to myself, I walked to the bank.

I walked up to the bank managers assistant, “Would you please tell Charlie, Mr. Ross is here to see him.”

She looked up at me, “Do you have an appointment.”

“No, but I’m sure if you let him know I’m here to see him, he’ll see me.”

So, now I’m sitting in a chair waiting. I get that a lot when I go places. I’m just a cowboy. She’s new. I’d never seen her before, but I was also sure this would be the last time she made me wait.

“Mr. Moore there’s a Mr. Ross here to see you.”

As she was on the intercom I could hear both sides of the conversation, “What! How long has he been waiting?”

“Um… about 10 minutes, sir,” She was now looking at me a little closer.

“Really, you let Mr. Ross wait 10 minutes. I’ll be right there.”

“Oh!” She looked me over again. To her, I looked like any other cowboy in town and I worked hard to keep the image. She had no idea I was on the board of directors and owned more than 58% of the stock. “Um,” She turned to me, “Mr. Moore will be right with you, Mr. Ross.”

About that time a tall, skinny, balding man came around the corner buttoning his jacket. I stood and met him at her desk.

“Mr. Ross, so sorry to keep you waiting,” He shook my hand, “Mr. Ross, this is Miss Anderson my new, much to new, assistant.” I shook her hand.

“Very nice to meet you, Miss Anderson.” I smiled.

“Miss Anderson the next time Mr. Ross comes in that front door you are to let me know immediately.” He turned to me, “Shall we go to my office?”

“Thank you, Charlie. Miss Anderson, very nice to meet you,” I turned and walked around the corner with Charlie.

Charlie opened his office door and I stepped through, “So where’s Rosie?” I asked as I sat in front of his desk.

Charlie sat in his chair, “She retired and left me for the sandy beaches of Florida. But you knew that already,” He looked sad. “I apologize for Jackie as I said, she’s way too new. Like yesterday new and nowhere as good as Rosie,” He looked up and smiled at me. “What can I do for you, Mac?”

“I need to make sure my Black American Express is ready to go. I’ll be making a very large purchase at a jeweler, in Fort Worth, in the next few days,” I smiled. “Then, I need a Visa and Master Card in the name of Allyson Ross. I’ll need them on the 31st.”

I laughed, when his mouth hit his desk, “Is this the same Allyson we went to school with? The one who left and never looked back?” It was both a question and a statement.

“One and the very same. Allie’s home and we’re getting married on the 31st,” I smiled. “So, there’ll be no problem with the cards, right?”

“Oh, no trouble at all,” He turned to his computer and started typing. “The 31st is a Wednesday so let me have them ready on the 29th,” He typed some more, “and there’s nothing on the Black American Express. So, you’re good to go there too.”

I put my hands on my knees to stand up and leave but, Charlie stopped me with his hand, “If you have just a minute I need to tell you something. I was going to come by the ranch but, now that you’re here, I’ll just tell you now.”

I nodded for him to continue, “Cindi came in last week and tried to take money out of the account you closed four years ago.”

“She’s been stirring up some trouble for Allie. If she comes back, call Sheriff Clay. He’ll know what to do with her,” I stood and walked to the door, “Thanks for taking care of the cards for me. See you at the board Christmas party.”

“Yeah, and congratulations on your engagement,” He replied.

I walked out of his office and stopped at the corner to listen. Miss Anderson and some of the other Administrative Assistants were talking, “So, who is Mr. Ross and why is he so important? He looks like every other cowboy who walks in that door.”

I heard one girl say, “Shh,” to her and another, “He’s the leading stockholder of this bank. He has a big ranch, just west of here. Owns a hotel in Fort Worth, and who knows how much of this town.”

“Yeah,” Said another. “He could have you fired for making him wait.”

I couldn’t help but laugh as I walked around the corner, “But today I’ll not fire any of you, because, it’s Christmas after all.”

I stopped where they were all standing, “I do have something to ask though. If any of you see Cindi come in, please, let Mr. Moore know. Have a good day, ladies,” I walked out the front door.

Now, I needed to stop off at the bakery. Cupcakes, Al loves cupcakes; big ones with lots of icing.

_Sandy's Bakery_ was just two doors down from the bank. A little bell rang above the door when I opened it. Sandy came from the back room wiping her hands on a towel.

“Hi, Mac!” She smiled. She’d been my mothers’ best friend. When her husband died three years ago, she opened the bakery, with a little help from me.

“Hi Sandy, I came in to look at cupcakes,” I smiled, “white cake and lots of icing.”

“Is it for something special?” She asked.

I leaned on the counter, “Allyson’s back in town. She’s staying with me at the ranch and.....” I stopped and looked at the display case.

“And...” She replied.

I looked up at her, “And she’s agreed to marry me on New Year's Eve.”

Her eyes got big and her smile went from ear to ear, “So, she’s finally come to her senses. The two of you were made for each other. Your mother and father would be so proud to have her in the family.”

I leaned over and kissed her cheek, “I know. I’m one lucky guy.” I pointed to a white and purple icing flower, “Is that one white cake?”

“Yep, it is. Do you want that one?” She asked.

“Yep, it’ll be perfect,” I replied.

She put a little box together and slid the cupcake into it, then handed it to me, “On the house!”

I just looked at her, “If you give away your product, how are you going to make a profit?”

“I make enough to keep the doors open and pay off this really badass loan shark, that loaned me money to open the place. So, you just take the one cupcake,” She tried to look tough, but the smile came anyway.

“Well, that not so much of a badass loan shark has a request of you and you will let him pay for it,” I winked.

“Okay then let me hear it, smart boy,” She was smiling too.

“I need a really big wedding cake,” I stopped. “We’re going to have the reception at the _Rusty Nail_ ,” I pulled out my phone, “I need to call Joe, just a second.”

The phone rang two times before Joe picked up, “Hey Joe, it’s Mac.”

“Yeah, Charlie just told me she was at the bank last week trying to get money.”

I didn’t want to talk about Cindi, “Listen, I need to rent out the _Rusty Nail_ on New Year's Eve.”

“Half Pint called you already?” That girl is maybe more excited than I am to marry Allie.  “You tell me the price and I’ll pay it.”

“What? So, you mean, Randy already paid it?”

“Oh, okay. Thanks, man,” I put my phone in my pocket.

_Note to self: Make sure Randy knows he really is my Best Man, for life._

Sandy was watching me, “Okay, really big wedding cake, delivered to the _Rusty Nail_ on New Year's Eve.”

I was thinking about later in Fort Worth, “And maybe a dozen cupcakes to be delivered to the penthouse in Fort Worth.”

“Easy-peasy, lemon squeezy! Anything else you might need?” She asked.

“Um... I... don’t know if I’m forgetting anything?” I was getting a little nervous.

“Tell ya' what. Why don't I call Patty and Matilda? I can help set up the reception, decorate the house, and the _Rusty Nail,”_ She pushed the box to me again, “I would have done it with your mom if she were here. So, let me do it with Patty and Matilda.”

I took a 20 out of my wallet, put it on the counter, picked up the box, and walked to the door, “You, Sandy, are a lifesaver, thanks,” I walked out the door and over to _Miss Flower's Boutique_.

 

 

I knocked on the door. Mollie came to open it for me, “Just in time. I was just ringing up Allie's things,” She went to the counter, but I couldn’t see Al.

“Where is she, Mollie?” I started walking to the back.

“Oh, she’s still in the dressing room, changing,” She said as she zipped up a garment bag.

I turned to the dressing room, “Al, you in here?”

“Yes, I am. But, wait for just a minute, please.” She sounded a little nervous.

“Okay.” I sat on a chair in the corner and waited. That song Brad Paisley sings with Andy Griffith came to my mind.

 

_Honey take your time, ‘cause I don't mind_

_waitin' on a woman._

“Mac, did you say something?” Al asked.

“No, just singin' a song,” I replied.

She opened the door and stepped out, “WOW!” I stood up and walked to her. She had on a red sweater that showed off her beautiful bust line and her tight stomach and waist, a pair of skinny jeans, with her own boots. “You look good enough to eat!” I turned her around and put my hands on her backside. I kissed her neck, “Did you think about me while you shopped?”

She leaned her head down on my shoulder, “Yes, I hope you like what I got.”

I moved my hands around to her stomach, “I like what I see so far.” I moved up under the sweater and yes, she was wearing a bra, “Oh Al, is that for me?”

She moaned when I ran my hand over the lace, “Yes.”

I pulled away from her, “Let's go home.”

On the way home, I called Reverend Jones to see if he was available to officiate our wedding on New Year's Eve. He agreed to be there for a 2:00 P.M. start.

Now, we needed to get our license while we were in Fort Worth.

I helped Al take her bags to our room. I put my box in the mini fridge under the bar, “Do you need any help?”

“Um... is there somewhere I can put this bag. I don’t want you to be tempted to look in,” She smiled.

“Sure, use the closet in the other room. It should be empty,” I pointed through the bathroom, “You can use that room to dress in for our wedding day, too,” I kissed her. “Dinner will be at 6. I need to check in on a few things. If you get too lonely, I’ll be in my office.”

“Okay, I think I will explore this wing you built for me,” She looked up at me, “If that’s okay?”

I pulled her to me and kissed her deep and hard. She moaned, then I moaned, and pulled away, “Oh, you are so tempting, but I have something planned for tonight. So, go explore to your heart's content,” I kissed her again and turned to the door, “Just don’t leave the house alone, please.”

“I won't,” She turned to the bag on our bed, _our bed, yeah, I liked the sound of that,_ picked it up and carried it to the other room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Editor-In-Chief, my number one fan, and husband, asked me after the last chapter, "Do cowboys like Mac really exist?" Will, in my mind they do, but then again I write fiction. Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> "Enough talking, more kissing!"

I took care of the contracts that needed my attention right now and moved the others to February. I wanted to have as much time with Al as possible. Lastly, I called my lawyer.

“Allen, I need you to change my will. Add Allyson Marie Yates Ross as my immediate beneficiary.”

“No, there’ll be no prenup. This is Texas after all. If she leaves me again, she can have everything I own, because it’ll kill me.”

There was a knock at the door, “Hold on just a second, Allen.”

“Come in,” I called.

“Hi, may I come in?” She asked.

“Come here, beautiful,” I said. She walked to me, and I pulled her into my lap. “I have my,” I stopped and looked at her, “no, _our_ lawyer on the phone. I’ll just be a minute more.”

“So how soon can you get that paperwork done?”

“New Year's Eve at 2 p.m.”

“Okay, I just want her covered. Life’s too short to not be prepared.”

“Thanks, Allen. Call me when they’re ready. We’ll be in Fort Worth tomorrow through Sunday,” I hung up the phone.

I turned all my attention to Al, “So, at 2:01 p.m. on the 31st you’ll be my sole beneficiary.”

She turned almost white, “What about the others?”

I kissed her neck. She smelled like rain on a summer day, “I’ll trust you to be fair to them. They each have a trust fund that contains both money and land. I hope we’re a close enough family that it won’t matter whose name is on the papers.”

She kissed me, “Okay, I think.”

I took her hands in mine, “Let's go to dinner, so we can have dessert!”

She stood up with me and walked in front of me to the door, “I’ve always liked dessert.”

Dinner was chicken, potatoes, green beans, salad, and homemade rolls. “Matilda that was great as always.” I took Al's plate along with mine and put them in the sink, “We’ll leave for Fort Worth sometime after breakfast in the morning.”

I walked up behind Al's chair and put my hands on her shoulders. I looked at each one of them before I spoke, “Half Pint and Angus already know what I’m about to say. I also know that you, Matilda, have surmised as much. So, for Fred and to make the official announcement,” I squeezed Al's shoulders. “Al has agreed to marry me. We’re going to get married at 2 p.m. on New Year's Eve. Reverend Jones will do the officiating. I hear the _Rusty Nail_ has been rented for the reception. The reception will be open to the town. Wedding, family only with a plus one.”

Half Pint was just about to jump out of her chair, “Sandy will make the cake, and she has offered to help you, Half Pint and Matilda, with all the work. Angus, I would really like it if you would stand up with me.”

“Patty,” Al spoke up, “would you do the same for me?”

That did bring her out of her chair. She came around the table to hug Al, “I would love to Allie.” She looked to Matilda, “Between the three of us we can get this done.”

Matilda came over and hugged us both, “I’m so happy the two of you have found each other again.” She was crying. In all the years I’ve known Matilda, I’ve never seen her shed a tear, “We’ll make it perfect for you both.” She turned to Al, “What colors would you like dear?”

Al looked up at me. I shrugged my shoulders, “You choose, I’m just along to make you my wife.”

“Well, New Year's Eve, and then a party after, blue and silver maybe,” She said.

“Blue and silver will be great,” Half Pint said. “Mac, you, Angus, and Randy will need blue cummerbunds for your tuxes.”

“I’ll take care of that,” Angus said.

“Okay, so if we leave for the rest of the week, y'all can take care of everything without us, right?” I asked.

“We got this, big brother,” Half Pint looked at Matilda, “but you’ll need to answer your phone if we call.”

I helped Al to her feet and tucked her arm into mine, “Will do. I’ll at least call you back within a few minutes.” I wiggled my eyebrows, “If you get my drift.”

I turned us to the hall, “Hey, one more thing, Mac,” Angus stood up with his plate. “Do you want us to give the others a heads up?”

I stopped and laughed, “You know it would serve them right for not coming home until Christmas Eve, but yeah, will you call them for us.”

Before he could say 'no' I turned us back to the hall of the west wing. I had some dessert to get to, and dessert was my favorite part of the meal.

As we walked up the staircase, I thought about Randy, “Maybe you should call Randy and ask him officially to give you away to me.”

She looked up at me, “You don’t think he got that message this morning?”

I smiled as we came to the door of our private den, “I don’t know. He was kind of shook up this morning.”

“Oh, yeah, he was. I’ll call him tomorrow on the way to Fort Worth,” She followed me to the bar, “Whatcha' got back there cowboy?” She was leaning over the bar to see.

“Well, I picked up a few things in town today to help us get reacquainted a little.” I pulled out the box with the cupcake inside and slid it to her.

She opened the box and pulled out the cupcake, “You remembered I like cupcakes and purple is my favorite color.” She started to lick the icing.

I stopped her, “Not yet. Before you can have your cupcake, you have to know the rules.”

She frowned, “There are rules for eating a cupcake?”

“For tonight there are, yes.”

 

“Okay. What are the rules?”

I smiled, “Take your cupcake and go sit on the couch. I’ll join you in just a minute.”

I got a bowl of whipped cream, a bowl of cleaned strawberries, and a bottle of Dom Perignon out of the mini fridge. I carried it all to the coffee table and arranged it at the end. I sat on the table with my knees touching hers.

I smiled as she touched my face, “So, rules for eating my cupcake?”

I kissed the palm of her hand, “You have to let me tell you what happened to me after you left.”

She started to pull away from me, but I held the hand that was on my face, “You need to know what happened after you left because it’s what made me the man I am today.”

She was shaking her head, “I don’t want to know.”

I wiped the tear rolling down her cheek, “You need to know. I need to tell you.” I stopped, took a breath, “Please, let me tell you.”

After a few minutes, she nodded.

“Good, now you may have a bite of the cupcake. Just one.”

“When you left me, I lost it. I quit going to classes. I locked myself in the barn office, but I wasn’t working on ranch business.

You were the only reason I still had to live, and you weren’t coming back.

In my last semester, I was in trouble academically. My advisor called me into her office and asked what was going on.

I told her everything.  About Mom and Dad dying, me trying to keep my siblings together and with me, and trying to keep the ranch going.”

I looked up into the most beautiful eyes, “I told her about you. That nothing meant anything without you. That you were never coming back.  So why would I care about anything?

She asked me if we had been sexually active. I told her yes.

She then gave me two choices:

One: Give up everything I love in life; my family and my ranch

Or

Two: Get my head out of my butt and face life head-on and move on.”

I smiled. The look on her face was priceless, “I chose door number two.” I ran my thumb over her lips, “You can have another bite.”

She nodded, “So, how did she get you back on track?”

I moaned as she licked her lips, “Well, she wrote a contract. We both signed.”

I dipped a strawberry into the whipped cream and held it to Al’s lips, “Eat!”

“In the contract; I had to get my school work done, graduate on time, and never say any form of your name. I also had to get back to work on the ranch.

Her part of the contract was to talk with my professors and have an open door for me. I used that open door a lot.

If I failed to graduate on time, keep the ranch running, or if I ever said any form of your name, she would close her door. I would be on my own.”

I dipped another strawberry, put it in my teeth, and leaned into Al. She bit off the end, and I ate the part left. Our lips touched for just a second.

“Okay. So, you graduated, then what?”

“Before I graduated, one of my last classes was Ranch Economics. We had to invest a fake thousand dollars into the stock market and follow its progress for the semester,”

I dipped another strawberry, this time I got a kiss out of it. I moaned.

“I came home, looked at the books, and invested a real 10k in a small dot-com. My adviser was duly impressed, but my professor wasn’t impressed in the least. I just made it out with a C-.”

She took a piece of her cupcake and moved it to my lips. I opened and sucked her fingers into my mouth. She moaned.

“So, what happened with the investment?”

I smiled. Opened the Dom Perignon the pop of the cork rang around the room. I took a drink and gave the bottle to her, “I forgot about it. After I graduated, I still had a ranch to run and siblings to raise. Two years went by before I got a phone call from my lawyer, Allen. He asked me to drive to Fort Worth and meet with him.”

Her eyes lit up as she drank the Dom, “When I got to his office he had papers for me to sign. The dot-com that I had invested in was sold to a major corporation and they wanted to buy me out to the tune of millions.

 That was my first experience with stock shares and how they work. I was hooked. Allen hired an accountant and a stock trader, and we reinvested the money. Today, some of it's in long-term investments and some is liquid. It’s also in the low billions now.”

I took the bottle from her and sat it on the table, “Then Cindi showed up… Looking back, I should have put two and two together. I tried to stay out of the light, but a few newsgroups did a write up on my new-found wealth.”

Al put her hand on my knee, “That’s when Cindi showed up?”

“Yeah. Al, I still missed you so much. I just wanted to feel something besides hurt.”

I covered her hand with mine, “At first she covered the hurt, but by the time I realized…”

Al stood up, took my hand, and walked us up the stairs to the bed, “I think I can fill in the rest without you having to tell me the details. I tried to cover the hurt too. Just take me to bed.”

I’m not a stupid man. If the love of your life asks you to make love to her, well…

 

 

Al was laying on top of me, we were both about to fall asleep, “Mac, do you ever see this advisor anymore?”

I ran my hand down her back, “Yes, every day.”

She looked up at me, “Matilda?”

“Yes.”

She was now sitting up, “Okay, I think I need to hear this story.”

I moved my thumb over her nipple, she sighed, “Short story and it’s Matilda’s to tell, but she came to check on me and met Frank.”

“Oh!”

I rolled over on her, “Enough talking, more kissing.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say:
> 
> Thanks for reading Not Just Clowning Around,
> 
> and
> 
> To let you know that I’ll be spending November writing a sequel: A Different Kind of Hero.
> 
> I’ll try to get one more chapter ready before the 31st. I promise the action is coming soon, so hang in there with me. I’ll try to edit if I get a chance, between writing sessions.
> 
> Here’s to 50k works in the 30 days of November.
> 
> https://www.nanowrimo.org

She was now asleep on my chest, my legs holding hers. The sun was just starting to lighten the eastern sky. We had all day to get to Fort Worth, but I really wanted to get a ring on her pretty little finger and get our marriage license. I had moved her hair above the pillow and was running my fingers through it.

I kissed her head, “Good morning, Beautiful.”

She stretched in my arms, “Yes, I think it’s a very, good morning.” She kissed my chest, “How long have you been awake?”

I moaned, “Just a little while. I was just enjoying holding you in my arms again. I love you.”

She raised up in my arms, “I love you too. Last night was the best loving I’ve ever had.” She stretched again, “I’m a little sore this morning.”

“Well, let me run us a hot bath in the jacuzzi.” I pulled back the covers and looked at Al's very sexy body, “You are so beautiful.” I sat up with her in my arms and walked to the bathroom. Sitting her on the counter, I moved to the tub and started the water running. Walking to the closet, I found her a new toothbrush.

“You’re not so bad yourself cowboy,” she smiled as I posed for her. “Come to me!”

I walked to her, gave her the toothbrush, and leaned in for a kiss.

“See something you like ma'am? It’s yours for the taking!” I kissed her, again.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” Matilda said from the stove.

I pulled a chair out for Al, “I’ll get you some coffee.”

She reached up and touched my cheek, “Thanks, baby.”

I smiled, as I kissed Matilda on the cheek. _Baby! She called me baby!_ I walked to the coffee pot.

“Allie, how would you like your eggs?”

Al looked up from the paper, “Um... scrambled, if that’s okay?”

“Scrambled it is, Love,” Matilda returned to the stove.

“Have Half Pint and Angus been down yet?” I asked as I sat the coffee in front of Al and sat next to her.

“I haven’t seen them with my eyes. But someone’s been up, because the coffee was made, and two cups were in the sink,” Matilda kept working as she talked.

Al moved her chair closer to mine and let her thigh touch mine. Heat instantly shot through my body. I kissed her on the neck just below her ear. “Be a good girl, then we can have some fun in Fort Worth before we go shopping,” I smiled as a shudder went down her body.

She never took her eyes off the paper she was reading, or at least I think she was reading. Matilda put a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast in front of us. Then brought two plates and two forks. Lastly, she set a bowl of gravy next to the eggs.

“Oh wow! Matilda this looks great,” She looked at me. “I’m so hungry I could eat all this myself. What are you going to eat?”

I smiled at her. She should be starving after a night and morning of making love. I was going to need to do a better job of feeding her. A few strawberries weren’t going to cut it, “Lover, I’ll eat whatever you leave me to eat.”

I moved the meat plate to her. Then leaned in and whispered, “We played hard last night and this morning. You burned a lot of calories; calories you can’t afford not to replenish,” I kissed her cheek, “You need to trust me on this.”

She nodded about the same time her stomach growled. She took three pieces of bacon and one sausage. Then I gave her the eggs. She scooped about two on her plate. I buttered two slices of toast, “Now, eat. Gravy on your toast would be good too,” I said as I gave her the toast.

I put three over easy eggs on a piece of toast on my plate along with four slices of bacon and sausage each. I broke the eggs on top of my toast to catch all the yolk. I watched Al as she ate and smiled when she cleaned her plate. “Good girl,” I said as I kissed her cheek, “Now you’ll start to feel a little better.”

She looked at me, “How’d you know I was feeling a little weak?”

“It’s my job to know how you’re feeling,” I took her hand. “I should have been more aware last night and fed you then. I won’t let that happen again. I promise!”

I finished my plate of food and walked to the refrigerator, took out a small bottle of orange juice and gave it to Al, “This will keep your vitamin C & D up, drink half and save half for me.” I handed the bottle to her, “I need to go touch base with Angus before we leave.” I kissed the top of her head and walked to the door.

“Mac,” I heard her chair move. “Can I go too? I’d like to check on Bullet before we leave.”

I turned and raised my hand to her’s, “Sure you can.”

We walked to the barn drinking the orange juice.

 

Angus had Bullet in a stall across the barn from Big Red. Two stallions sharing the same space could be a disaster waiting to happen, “You visit with Bullet while I see Angus.” I closed the barn doors, “Don’t go out by yourself.”

She nodded. I walked to the office door but didn’t go in. I wanted to be able to keep an eye on Al, “So Angus, do we have anything new on the north cabin?”

He walked to me and looked out the door and saw Al with Bullet, “No, Fred and Shoots Straight Arrow found old tracks but nothing fresh.”

“So, maybe just some lone drifter,” I kept my eyes on Al.

Angus was watching me, “Yeah, that’s what Fred thinks, but they’re going to keep an eye on it. Shoots Straight Arrow is going to spend a few days out there watching.”

“Okay, I think we should call in a security team to watch the house and tail Half Pint when she’s out.”

“I thought about that too,” Angus looked worried.

“Talk to me.”

“Patty’s not the only one that needs a detail.”

“You can have them tail Al and me too. Also, have them stand guard at the penthouse,” I looked at Angus just a minute before turning to Al again. “The only place I can’t secure is the Coliseum,” I nodded to Al. “When she’s on the horse she’ll be vulnerable, so will Half Pint.”

He nodded, “Yeah, I don’t like it, but what can we do about it?”

I sighed, “Nothing, I like my balls just the way they are and both of them would castrate me if I told them they couldn’t ride.”

Angus doubled over laughing, “Oh my lord! I never thought I’d see the day you were scared of two little girls.”

“Laugh on little brother,” Al was walking our way. “Someday a pretty little filly is going to pull your balls too. Just you wait and see.”

“So, what’s so funny over here?” Al asked.

Angus looked at me, and I gave him a don't you dare stare, that he ignored, “I was just laughing about Mac being afraid that you and Patty would castrate him if he told y'all not to ride at the Coliseum this weekend.”

She was trying so hard to be serious, “Damn right we would! But I know he likes his balls. So, he would never tell us that.” She looked up at me, “Would you Baby?”

I put my hands down in front of me and squeaked, “No, never.” Then we all laughed.

On the way out of the barn, I leaned into Al, “You are going to pay for that as soon as we get back upstairs.” I smiled a wicked smile at her.

“Oh... um.... okay,” She looked worried. I moved her hand to the hard ridge in my pants, “Oh!” Now she got it.

 

 

Al sat next to me on the ride to Fort Worth. I had my arm around her shoulders and she had her head on mine while we drove.

I pulled up to the front of the hotel. The valet came to take my keys, “We’ll be back down in an hour, so don’t park it just yet.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Ross, ma'am. Have a great day,” The valet said.

I grabbed our bags and we walked to the private elevator, “My card key is in my wallet would you get it please.”

She reached behind me and brushed my shirt with her chest. I growled. She giggled. I would spend the rest of my life making sure I heard that sound every day.

Once the door opened, we stepped inside. I dropped the bags and pulled her to me, “So you want to play with a little fire do ya', Lover.”

She responded by putting her hand on my chest, “Fire is what I like best.” She rubbed her hips into my thigh.

“Umm, do that again now,” I growled.

She smiled, “What this?” She rubbed her hips on my thigh again.

The elevator dinged the arrival to the penthouse floor, and the door opened into the hall. “Hold on to that thought. I’ll work on putting that fire out in just a minute,” I picked up the bags and walked to the door. “You got the key?”

She opened the door, and I walked in behind her, dropped the bags and grabbed her waist, “Welcome home, Lover.” I kissed her neck as I closed the door with my foot. She shuddered all the way to her toes. I picked up the bags again, “Our room is over here on this side, two rooms on the other side are used by the others if they’re in town. We’ll explore later. Right now, I need you.”

I moved to the open door and walked in, it was much like the room at home minus the four-poster bed. The balcony had an entry from here as well as from the sitting room.

I dropped the bags on the floor and looked at Al, “Boots, shirt, and jeans off now.”

“Yes, sir!” She smiled.

I started removing my shirt.

She had on a black ensemble of bra and panties, “So beautiful. Sit on the edge of the bed.”

She did as I told her, and I knelt before her. I moved my hand up the outside of her legs and up her thighs. I pulled her panties down with my finger and tossed them over my shoulder. Then I moved my hand up her legs and thighs until she shivered.

I stopped and pulled out my phone and dialed the concierge’s desk, putting it on speaker phone, “Yes, may I help you?”

“This is Mr. Ross, I need you to make an appointment for me at the Jared's in Hurst for 1 p.m. to look at engagement and wedding rings.”

“Yes sir, will there be anything else?”

I moved my hand to her belly button. _How had I missed that? She had a navel piercing that she wasn’t wearing,_ “No that’ll do, thank you.”

I put my phone in my pocket and kissed her stomach, “Where is it, Lover?”

She looked at me, “Where’s what, Baby?”

I grinned, “The ring you should be wearing here.” I touched the piercing with my tongue.

She moaned, “Um... it was something I did on a dare in college.”

I shucked my jeans and moved on top of her, “Why did you stop wearing it?”

“It was a stupid dare. One that I should’ve walked away from.”

I kissed her, “Will you wear one for me?”

She didn’t answer. But to be honest, she didn’t have time to.

 

 

I held her in my arms, “I love you, and I don’t want to give you any reason to ever want to leave me again.”

She sighed and kissed my neck, “Well, if you continue to do as you have the last three days, I’ll have no reason to leave.” She stopped talking and kissed up my chin to my lips, “And I’m not talking just about the sex. I have felt your love for me in the way you treat me.”

I took her lips with mine and kissed her deep and hard, “You, Mac, are the only man who has treasured me. To everyone else, I was just a quick lay and nothing more.”

I moved down her neck stopping to nibble her ear, she moaned, “You are not a quick lay my love. You are to be savored, adored, and loved.”

She sighed again, “I love you.”

I stood up, “How about some lunch before we go shopping?” I kissed her again for one more taste.


	20. Chapter 20

We walked to the counter of Jared’s. A young lady behind the counter looked up and smiled, “Good afternoon, may I help you?”

“Yes, I’m Mr. Ross, and we have an appointment at one.”

“Okay,” She looked me over. She must have been expecting someone in an Italian suit, not a flannel cowboy shirt, faded blue jeans, and dusty old cowboy boots, “Um... Mr. Ross and Miss?”

“Miss Yates, my fiancée’s name is Miss Yates,” I smiled as I put my arm around her shoulder.

“Okay, if you’ll follow me, Mr. Jackson will see you in a private room,” We followed her to a back room. “Mr. Jackson will be right with you.”

I sat us at the head of the table, leaving only one chair to the side, “Mac, this is really an expensive place. Why don't we go to Zale’s or Gordon’s?”

I turned her to face me, “First of all, it’s only the very best for my number one girl. And second, this is just a drop in the bucket.”

“Okay, if you say so,” She was studying my face looking for any change.

“Al,” I pulled her attention back to my eyes, “About the belly button piercing. Can and will you still wear one?”

“Um... yes,” She looked down.

I used my finger to lift her chin back to my eyes, “I find that sexy as hell! Would you let me buy a new ring and wear it for me? Not as a college dare, but as something that will make you think of me?”

She nodded just as the door opened and an older gentleman walked in and closed the door, “Mr. Ross, Miss Yates, my name is Anton Jackson. I’m the general manager of this store. How may I help you today?”

“We’re looking for an engagement and wedding band set,” I took Al's hand, “and we’re not looking for the kind in your display cases. But a one of a kind.” I didn’t think he thought I could afford what I was asking for.

“May I ask if you will be buying on credit?” I snickered at the way he said it.

“No,” I pulled out my wallet and gave him my Black American Express card, “I think you’ll find everything you need here.”

“Um... yes sir. I will need to verify this first,” He was almost stumbling over himself now, “You understand, store policy.”

“Sure, we understand,” I nodded to him, “We’ll wait while you run your check on my credit.”

“Oh, and would you have a catalog we could look at while we wait?” I was pretty sure he was going to be back in just a few minutes kissing my dusty boots, but I’d play along.

Sure enough, the counter assistant came in carrying a tray of bottled water and cookies, “Mr. Jackson asked me to start the work on what you’re looking for in a wedding ring set. Please help yourself to water and cookies.”

“Thank you...” I stopped.

“Amanda, sir.” She replied taking out a form.

“Well Amanda, this lovely lady is Allyson, and I’m Mac. We look forward to working with you,” I smiled as I opened a bottle of Perrier for Al and poured it into a glass. “Al, what kind of ring would you like?”

“Well, I haven’t given it a lot of thought, but I like the chocolate diamonds a lot,” she said to Amanda.

Amanda opened a laptop and brought up some images of rings with chocolate diamonds in them, “This is a sample of the rings we have that have chocolate diamonds in them. Feel free to scroll down and look through them. You can mark the ones you like, here,” She moved the cursor to a box in the top right corner, “Then, Mr. Jackson will bring those in to show you.”

Al was busy looking through the rings, “I like that one,” I pointed to a ring that had chocolate and vanilla diamonds and was set in something called Strawberry gold.

“I like that one too,” She ran her finger over the center diamond, a Princess Cut. “But the center diamond looks out of place.”

Amanda had left the room while we were looking, “Mark it and we’ll see if it can be changed to something you like,” I kissed her cheek, “And drink your water. I need you to stay hydrated.”

She shivered, “Yes sir.”

I laughed, “Good girl.” I lifted her to my lap as she looked through the rings.

When she had picked ten different rings, she hit enter. Then we waited.

Not long after, the door opened. Mr. Jackson walked in. He had a tray of rings in one hand and a folder with my Black American Express Card sticking out the end, “I do apologize for the wait, Mr. Ross and Miss Yates. Mr. Moore from your bank described you to a _T_. He also told me you own the _Rocking R Ranch_ in Alvord and that your net worth is in the billions,” He stopped talking and looked a little uncomfortable, “I didn’t believe him, so I _GOOGLED_ you. I don’t usually judge a person by his clothes, but I did you, and I apologize again,” He placed the folder on the table by me and turned to Al.

“Miss Yates you have a good eye for diamonds, and I’m sure your fiancée isn’t concerned with the cost, so we’ll just leave that out,” he looked up at me, and I nodded.

“So, the chocolate diamond is the proprietary brand of _LeVian_ ; therefore, any chocolate or vanilla diamonds must be mounted on a L _eVian_ ring. They are top quality gold; in white, gold, and strawberry, which is this beautiful pink color, also in platinum.”

He moved the laptop and put the black velvet ring tray in front of us, “The first three rings in the top row are chocolate and regular diamonds set in white gold.” He then pointed to the last two on the row, “Gold and platinum.”

“The bottom row contains chocolate and vanilla diamonds set in platinum for the first four and the last in strawberry.”

My eyes went right to the last ring. Strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla, so much of what we had become. I let Al do the looking because I wanted her to have what she wanted. She deserved the world, and I would give her as much of it as I could.

“I guessed at your ring size, but we can make it smaller or bigger.”

Al picked one of the rings on the top row, white gold, small chocolate diamonds around a marquise cut diamond. She slid it on her finger and almost immediately took it off. Next, she took one from the bottom row, platinum set with chocolate and vanilla diamonds with a pear-shaped center diamond. She looked at it the longest but put it back too. I held my breath as she picked up the strawberry. It had chocolate and vanilla diamonds intertwined with each other, and a Princess cut diamond, that I assumed was vanilla, in the center.

“I like this one the best, but I have a few questions,” She turned to me. “What kind of ring are you going to get?”

“Whatever you choose I’ll get a band of the same material and have small matching diamonds on it,” I looked at Mr. Jackson. He nodded that was possible.

“Okay, what if I chose the strawberry?”

I leaned into her ear and whispered, “Every time I see it on my finger, I’ll remember eating strawberries off your beautiful naked body and that I should do it again very soon,” I kissed her cheek.

“Okay, then the last question is for you Mr. Jackson,” She turned to him with the ring on her finger. She was touching the center diamond, “This diamond just really looks out of place in the chocolate diamonds, can it be replaced with a Princess cut chocolate diamond?”

He smiled, “Yes, it can. Let me take the others back and bring some loose stones in for you to choose from,” He stood and walked out the door.

I pulled her hand to my mouth and kissed the ring, “I’m thrilled you chose this one.”

She smiled, “Yeah, I like it too. For all the things you said,” She touched it, “But I don’t want to spend too much.”

“Shh... no amount of money is too much. I want you to have everything you want,” I kissed her.

“I love it! I really do,” She touched it again. “I think it will be even better with a chocolate diamond in the center.”

The door opened again, and Mr. Jackson came in carrying a velvet box.

“I think you’ll be able to find a diamond from this collection,” He opened the box and sat it before Al, “If you let me have the ring, I’ll remove the diamond. Then you can see the others in the setting.”

When he was done and had given the ring back to Al, I asked him if we could talk in private. He took me to a room off to the side.

“Mr. Jackson, I would like to have a belly button ring made as a wedding gift for my bride.”

“What are you looking for, Mr. Ross?”

“I’d like a horseshoe to cover her belly button. The horseshoe would need to open up and not down,” I took a pen from my pocket, “Do you have a piece of paper? I’ll draw it for you.”

He opened his folder and handed it to me. I drew what I was looking for, “Here on the horseshoe I want diamonds or maybe emeralds, small but the best you have.”

“Yes sir, we can do that,” He wouldn’t look me in the eyes when he asked the next question. He was embarrassed, “Um... would you know where the piercing is, sir?”

I laughed, “Yes, I do. It’s top to center of the belly button.”

“Excellent, sir,” He wrote some notes on my drawing, “Will there be anything else?”

I nodded, “I need everything delivered to the _Rocking R_ on or before Christmas Eve.”

He looked up at me, “Um…well the rings should be no trouble. But the belly button ring will need to be made from scratch. It could take up to 90 days.”

“There’s an extra ten thousand in it for you if you can make this happen,” I looked at his eyes as they dilated, “Cash, no receipt required. Call it a Christmas bonus.”

“Yes, sir! I’ll get my best jeweler on it at once,” He stopped at the door, “We’ll not be able to use the chocolate diamonds or the strawberry gold. Will platinum be okay? We could use rubies too if you would like.”

I nodded, “Platinum is fine, but use emeralds.”

“Yes sir, very good,” He opened the door.

The first thing I saw was Al looking at her hand. She was so beautiful. She took my breath away.

I walked up behind her, put my hands on her shoulder, and looked at her hand. It was perfect, “We’ll take this one for the center.”

I sat next to her, “It’s beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you.”

“If I may have the ring I’ll measure your finger for a perfect fit,” Mr. Jackson took the ring, placed it in a small box, then measured her finger. “6 and 3/8, we’ll have to size it down just a little but not much,” He turned to me, “And the ring for you sir?”

“Thin band, strawberry gold, with alternating chocolate and vanilla diamonds going around the band,” I smiled. “I'm a working cowboy. So, nothing that will get in the way.”

“Yes sir, I understand. Let me measure your finger,” He had to slide several rings on before he found one that would go over my busted knuckle, “11 and ¾, yes we should be able to do that as well.”

“Okay, then we’re set. If you give me an estimate of the total cost, I'll pay that today and any balance upon delivery at the ranch on time,” I gave Mr. Jackson my card back. “If you don't mind we’ll look around the showroom while you total the bill.”

I helped Al up, “Let's go see what we can find for the family for Christmas.”

Her eyes lit up like lights on a tree, “I love to shop for others. Especially with someone else’s money.”

We walked to a display case with necklaces and earrings. I leaned into Al’s ear and whispered, “Your money! My money is your money.”

I signed off on the first bill and paid for everything we got for the siblings, Matilda, and Fred. I looked at the time, 4:30, “Are you hungry yet?”

She smiled and put her hand around my waist. I pulled her in close, “Some, but not enough to eat just yet.”

I was hungry but not for food, “How about a movie. Is there anything out you’d like to see?”

She stopped walking and was watching the floor. I lifted her chin, “Hey, why’d you stop?”

“Um, there’s a movie I’d like to see, but...” she tried to look away, but I held her face to me, “Well, you might not like it.”

I let myself drown for just a minute in her chocolate brown eyes, “Try me.”

“Well, I’d like to see, _Dracula Untold._ ”

“Okay, _Dracula Untold_ it is then,” I turned her so we could start walking again. “So, you like scary movies now?”

She put her hand in my back pocket, just like she did when we were younger, “Well, yeah, in college I got hooked on the _Twilight Saga_. I went to every movie, read every book. Then _Harry Potter_. Then I took a trip down the dark side, _Dracula Untold_ is just the latest stop on the crazy train.”

I moaned at her hand in my pocket, then laughed at the crazy train comment, “You’re not crazy, and I like a little scary in my movies, on occasion,” I leaned down, “Maybe I'll bite your neck and suck your blood while we watch the movie,” I felt her shudder at my words.

I had to admit it’d been a while since I’d been to a movie. I was beginning to realize I’d just been walking through the motions of living for the last nine years.

We had our popcorn, a Dr. Pepper, and perfect seats at the top middle. I guess most people were working at this time of day or just getting off. So, we had the place to ourselves. Just before the movie started an older couple came in holding hands and sat a few rows down from us. I smiled thinking about what it was going to be like to grow old with Al at my side. I put my arm around Al's shoulders, and she leaned into my chest. This was what I’d been missing for years.

“Damn, that was a terrific movie. Some fact and then a bit of legend,” We were in the truck heading back to the stockyards. “I hope they make another one. I’d definitely go see that again,” I looked at Al, “I got so into the movie I forgot to suck your blood.” I said in my best Dracula voice.

She giggled next to me, “Yeah you did. So, are we going to dinner or ordering in?”

“Are you hungry now?”

She nodded, “Yeah I am. Does the hotel have good food?”

I moaned, “Yeah, but it’s a bit frou-frou for me. The Chef is from New York City. But the guests seem to like him and his food.” I pulled the truck into the drive, “Let's go get BBQ.”

I held her hand while she got out, “BBQ sounds good.”

“Keys are in the truck. We won’t need it for the rest of tonight,” I said to the young valet.

“Yes sir, Mr. Ross. Have a good evening,” He said as I reached in and took out the bags from Jared’s.

I took Al's hand, “Let's go up and put the bags away, then we can walk to Rusty's.”

In the room, I walked to the picture on the wall, swung it out of the way to reveal the safe in the wall, “Lover, the combination to all my safes is your birthday, 01301987.”

She came over and wrapped her arms around my waist, “You really have been thinking about me all this time.”

I put the bags in and locked it back, “Yeppers, I have.” I turned in her arms and kissed her. I moved down her neck and nibbled. Moving to her ear, I whispered, “Are you ready for me?” I nibbled on her earlobe, “I need you before we eat.”

She moaned, moved her hand to the buckle of my belt and popped it open, “I’ve been ready for you all day.”

It was my turn to growl. I picked Al up and carried her to the bed.

Much later we made it to Rusty's BBQ at the end of the street. Now, we were in a horse-drawn carriage taking a romantic ride through the streets of Cowtown. When we got close to Billy Bob's, I asked if Al would like to stop and do some dancing. It was after all Ladies Night.

“Would you like to stop and dance with a broken-down cowboy? It’s Ladies Night, and you’re lookin' mighty fine in those tight jeans and t-shirt,” I snuggled into her neck.

She sighed, “I’d love to dance with you, and you’re not a broken-down cowboy, baby.”

I smiled, “Driver will you let us off at Billy Bob's please.”

“My pleasure sir,” Was her reply.

It was a-hoppin' place tonight. What with Ladies Night and college being out. I walked with Al close to my side. As I scanned the room looking for a table, I saw Half Pint and Jake sitting at one close to the dance floor. I walked us that way.

“Hey, fancy meeting you two here tonight,” I said as I held out a chair for Al.

“Hi! Mac and almost sister. I thought you two would be back at the penthouse. Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“No, but it may be past yours by the time you get home,” I looked at their drinks.

Jake smiled, “Just coke, Mac and we’re staying in town tonight.”

I raised my eyebrows, “Where exactly?”

Half Pint laughed, “Why, me in our penthouse and Jake in the Yates' suite.”

I nodded my approval, “Are you doing business tomorrow, Jake?”

“Yes sir, Randy asked me to look at a few horses for sale. He’s looking to expand the trail rides. So, we need a few more horses.”

The waitress came over, “What can I get you?”

“I'll have a bourbon and coke,” I turned to Al, “What would you like?”

“Um, I’d like a Jack and Dr. Pepper, please.”

“Comin' right up.”

“So, have y'all danced yet?” I asked when the waitress left.

“Yeah, we’ve been here for a while. We were thinking about getting some food,” replied Half Pint.

I put 40 dollars on the table, “On me, but you have to bring me some fried pickles.”

Half Pint took the money, Jake's hand, and moved before I changed my mind.

“That was very nice of you,” Al said in my ear.

“No, I just want them to stay as long as we do. I trust Half Pint, but I just don’t know about Jake. I want to like him, but there is just something not right,” I turned and pulled her stool up to mine, “You, on the other hand, have my full, and undivided attention.”

“Good to know,” she leaned up and kissed me, “I want to dance when the drinks get here.”

“Okay, as soon as Jake and Half Pint get back,” I kissed her neck where I had nibbled this evening driving her wild. “My name is Vlad, and I want to drink your blood. But, alas I must be on my best behavior,” I kissed her again. She giggled.

“So, you’re the terrible vampire who impales his enemies on stakes and makes love to beautiful women,” She smiled.

“Well, I’ve given up impaling my enemies. Well maybe, except for one who needs to be careful with my sister. As far as beautiful women, you are the only beautiful woman I’ll ever be making love with,” I looked up to see the waitress coming with our drinks. I put a 20 on the table, “Thank you,” I said not taking my eyes from Al's.

I took a drink of my bourbon and coke, “Here come the kids, let's dance.” I pulled her up from the chair and walked to the dance floor. _Boys Round Here_ was playing, and we went into a 3 step as I moved her around the floor. I pulled her close and sang in her ear as we danced. She took great exception to the last words in the chorus.

“Oh no! There’ll be no chewin' or spittin' cowboy,” She smiled at me.

I kissed her nose, “Aw now, I don't even have that ring on your finger yet, and here you are already makin' rules,” Then I kissed her again, “I don't chew, so I don't spit, lover.”

She looked up at me with love in her eyes, and I lost myself in hers. I have no idea how many songs played before we came back to earth. But the floor wasn’t as crowded as it had been. Al had her head on my chest, and I was holding her there. “Lover let's go sit for a while.”

I took her hand and walked back to the table, “Hey kids did y'all want to dance while we watch the table?”

Jake looked at Half Pint, “Yeah, we would. Thanks, Mac.”

I finished my drink and ate some of the fried pickles that were no longer hot. Al was nursing her drink, so I pulled her as close to me as we could get, “You ready to head back to the penthouse? You look tired.”

She smiled, “I am tired. It’s been a long few days.”

“Well then let's go to the room and snuggle a while. Maybe watch some TV or a movie.” I moved my hands to her hips, “Would you like me to call the horse carriage back or walk?”

“I think a walk would be good,” She smiled at me, “Some fresh air would be good. It’s not that far.”

We waited for Half Pint and Jake to come back, “We’re going to head back to the hotel. Don't be too much longer,” I finished Al's drink, took her hand, and turned to leave. I stopped and turned to Half Pint, “We’re going to sleep in tomorrow, so, keep it down as you’re leaving. Okay?”

“Sure, Mac. I wouldn’t want to disturb your beauty sleep,” Half Pint winked.

“Keep it up and no Santa for you,” I growled at her.

I heard her laughing as we walked away. She sounded happy. I just hoped it stayed that way.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, so sorry I've been a while, but you know life happens. (NaNoWriMo, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year...)
> 
> Happy New Year to everyone!

Man, time flies when you're having fun. I turned my head to see the clock, 8:30 a.m. I had been awake for a few hours but refused to move because the love of my life was laying between my legs with her head on my chest.

She’s the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen, bar none. We’d spent the last two nights staying up late, watching TV, and making love. I felt like a love-sick teenager again, with raging hormones out of control.

“Good morning,” I kissed the top of her head as she moved in my arms.

She wiggled her hips. I moaned, “You got something for me this morning, cowboy?”

I rolled us over, my weight pinning her down like a roped calf, “I have your pre-breakfast warm up. If you’re game?”

We showered and got dressed for the day. “Lover, will you order us some breakfast. I need to check in on a few business matters before we leave for the day.”

“Sure, you want eggs and bacon?” She asked as she moved to the phone on the bar.

“Yep, that should do it. Three eggs and about a pound of bacon,” I replied as I stepped into the small office and sat in front of my computer.

I knew what I wanted to get my girl for Christmas. It came to me while we were watching _Dracula Untold._ I just hoped I could find one. I have a friend who lives in Flagstaff, Arizona who runs a one of a kind bookstore and tea shop.

I dialed his number, “Old Books and Tea Room. How may I help you?”

“Hi, this is Mac Ross. Is Jason in this morning?” I asked.

“Yeah, hold on,” I could hear her try to muffle the phone, “Jason, there’s a Mac Ross on the phone for you.”

“Tell him I’ll be right there,” he replied.

“Sir, Jason said he’ll be right with you.”

“Thank you, very much,” I replied.

“Mac, you old cowboy! How are you doing?” Jason's voice came through the phone.

“I’m doing great, but why is everyone calling me old?” I laughed, “How are you, old friend?”

“Ah, touché. I’m swamped, and business is great. The little old people around here really like my tea.” Jason is a herbalist by trade but started dealing in old and rare books as well. “What can I do for you, Mac?”

“I’m looking for a book for my fiancée,” I replied.

“No way! I thought you were a confirmed bachelor for life. What are you looking for?”

“The oldest edition of _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ that you can find in excellent condition.”

“So, the new girl is into the supernatural and paranormal?” He asked.

I laughed, “So it would seem. Al took me to see that new movie, _Dracula Untold,_ a few days ago. I liked it, and she was over the moon. So, I thought why not find her the original for Christmas,” I stopped for a minute, “It goes without saying that cost is not a problem and I’ll pay your finders fees.”

“I know money isn’t an issue and yes, you’ll pay my fee. I have a Fifth edition in the shop but let me make some calls and see what I can find for you, friend.”

“Okay, sounds good. I have rodeo tonight, and I’m taking Al to the Wild West Show this afternoon. So, if I don’t answer, leave a message, and I will get back to you. But, if you find one, grab it for me please.”

“Okay, will do. Talk to you soon.”

I pulled up my financial accounts and made a little adjustment and closed the computer.

Al walked in just as I was standing, “Breakfast is here. Come and eat before it gets cold,” she smiled at me.

I pulled her to me and kissed her, “I’ll never get enough of you, Lover.”

She giggled, “What happened to all that super-duper control you have?”

“You,” I nuzzled her neck, “You happened, and now all I can think about is you.”

“I love you, too. Let’s go eat before it gets cold,” Al took my hand and pulled me to the bar. I was hungry, and there were some really, good smells coming from the bar.

“After breakfast, I need to go to the Coliseum to work on tonight and tomorrow night’s line up,” I took her hand. “Put whatever you need in a bag, and you can change in my dressing room tonight,” I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles.

She looked at me, “Is something wrong, Mac?”

I smiled, “No, everything is perfect. I was just thinking about how to have Rocky introduce you tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’d like to announce our engagement tonight,” I lifted my eyes to her. “Maybe, have you come out before your ride.”

“Really, in front of the crowd?” she smiled. “The place where we started our rodeo careers,” she met my eyes, “Yeah, I like it.”

“Okay, I’ll write it into the lineup,” I kissed her cheek and finished my breakfast.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Cowboys and Cowgirls, welcome to the Fort Worth Stockyards Rodeo! Tonight, we have a very, special guest with us. She cut her barrel racing teeth right here at this very rodeo. She’ll come out before the barrel racing begins and show us all how it’s done. Tonight, Crazy Mac is once again our bullfighter and comic relief.”

“Heehaw, Rocky! Really the comedic relief indeed,” I looked to my box seats and saw Al watching me. “Welcome folks, we have a great group of cowboys and cowgirls riding tonight. So, keep your eyes open. Make lots of noise, and let’s get started with the bull riders.”

Everything was going smoothly. No one had been hurt, and the barrels were being set up. I saw Al leave the box seats about 10 minutes ago so she could get ready to ride the first set of barrels. “So Crazy Mac,” Rocky said to get the attention of the audience, “Is it time to introduce our special guest?”

“Yeah, Rocky! I think it is!” I could see Al and Bullet at the end of the chute, “Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Cowboys and Cowgirls, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you a home-grown cowgirl from Alvord, Texas. The current world record holder and current National World Champion Barrel Racer and my fiancée, Allyson Yates. Come on out, Sweetheart.”

The crowd went wild as she and Bullet walked out and stopped next to me. I took a mic out of my pocket and gave it to her, “Allyson, tell us about your horse.”

“Well, he’s a Nokota Stallion. He comes from a line of horses that the Nokota Indians bred in the late 1890s. He is just over 17 hands tall. That’s just a little larger than most barrel horses.”

“Okay, so now you’re going to show us how it’s done right?” I took the mic, and the crowd started chanting, 'Kiss Her! Kiss her! Kiss her!' So, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. The crowd went wild again. I whispered in her ear “Go get them.” She turned to the gate and got ready to start and I moved to the side, out of the way.

“Okay, Allyson’s World Record time is 13.2 seconds. She won’t be riding full out tonight but let's see how close she’ll get.”

She and Bullet did a beautiful ride, 13.4 seconds. But, just as she crossed the line, all hell broke loose. The time almost stood still. There were 7 or 8 loud bangs. Not gunshots but just as loud. They went off right under Bullet. He reared up, and Al couldn’t hold on. I watched as she fell onto her side, back, and then her head. One of the cowboys got Bullet and moved him out of the way. I went running to Al, “Someone get my bag!”

When I got to her, she was out. Her pupils were fixed and dilated. Her pulse was weak and thready.  I moved my hands to her neck to feel her neck and head. “Give me the neck brace.” I secured it as the ambulance paramedics came in. I checked her head for any swelling. I didn’t feel any. Then I moved down her body looking for broken bones. Again, I didn’t find any.

The paramedics had the backboard ready. I held her head and shoulders as one of the paramedics held her legs as we rolled her to the side, so the backboard could be put under her. The paramedics started their work. I didn’t leave her side.

“Mac,” Rocky was beside me along with Jack who was one of my fellow bullfighters/EMTs. “Jack is going to finish tonight and tomorrow. So, you can go with Allie to the hospital.”

“Thanks, Jack,” I didn’t look up from Al, “Did anyone see anything?”

“I don’t know. There was a Ranger in the audience. He’s going to look things over when you move Allie,” Rocky replied.

I nodded, “We’ll be going to Texas Health Fort Worth, they have the only level one head trauma unit in Fort Worth,” I stopped to count her pulse, “62,” I told the paramedics. “Will you ask him to come by and tell me what he finds?”

“Yeah, I will.” Rocky nodded as he rolled out of the way.

“Jack, will you find Half Pint and ask her to call Randy for me,” Jack looked confused.

“I will, but you have to tell me who Half Pint is,” Jack looked confused.

I almost smiled, most everyone knows I call Patty, Half Pint, “My little sister, she’s riding barrels tonight. Or you can look for Jake Mason, he’s one of the bull riders. He works for Randy and is dating Patty,” I stood up with the paramedics to help carry Al to the ambulance.

“We got it covered Mac. You just worry about your fiancée,” Rocky called after us.

 

They did a CT scan and an MRI and found nothing. Just a small amount of swelling on the back of her head. She had deep tissue bruising down her left side where she hit first. Why she was still in the coma, they could only guess at.

“Mr. Ross, the brain is a very complex thing. When trauma occurs sometimes, it just shuts down to give itself time to heal.”

Two days now, and it was Sunday afternoon, with no change. Half Pint brought me clothes. Randy brought toiletries to clean up with and food to eat. I hadn’t eaten much. I hadn’t even left her room, not even once.

I cleared it with the Doc before I climbed into the bed and held her. That was how Randy found me that morning, “Mac,” he had his hand on my shoulder, “Mac wake up. You need to eat, and your phone has been going off all night.”

I opened my eyes but didn’t let go of Al, “Really, why didn’t I hear it?”

“Well, I took it home with me, so you could sleep,” He replied.

I very gently moved my arm from under Al's head, “Who is it?” I asked as I stood up and stretched.

“I don’t know, but it’s an Arizona area code,” He handed me my phone.

It was Jason. I hit redial and waited for him to pick up, “Old Books and Tea Room, may I help you?”

“Yes,” I tried to clear my head, “This is Mac Ross, may I speak to Jason please.”

“Oh, yes! He’s been trying to reach you for a few days. One moment please,” She was really perky, and I wasn’t. Coffee, I needed coffee.

“Mac, I found you a first edition of _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ ,” He stopped, “but, man it’s going to cost you, this time.”

“How much?”

“Half a million, plus my commission,” he replied.

“Can I have it at the ranch by Christmas Eve?”

“Yes, it’s in New York City. Upon payment verification, it’ll be shipped to you overnight.”

“And it’s in excellent condition?”

“Yes, I had a book dealer there look at it and authenticate it for us.”

“Good,” I gave him my card number and told him to put the book and his commission on it.

“I’ll fax both receipts to your office. Let me know when the book arrives and that you’re satisfied with it,” he stopped, “I hope she likes it.”

“Yeah, me too,” I turned off the phone. I turned to Randy as I sat next to the bed and held Al's hand, “Have we got any more news from the Ranger?”

“Yeah, that’s why I'm here so early,” he stopped, then rubbed the stubble on his chin, “They want to talk to us together. They should be here soon.”

I nodded as I walked to the restroom and closed the door. I cleaned up as much as I could. I couldn’t lose Al again. I couldn’t go on without her. I sighed, splashed water on my face and through my hair. When I heard voices outside, I opened the door and walked out.


	22. Chapter 22

“Mr. Ross, I'm Ranger Clark,” he gave me his hand, which I shook, “and this is Ranger Gibson. I just happened to be at the rodeo Friday night. So, I was given your case.”

I moved to take my seat next to the bed, so I could hold Al's hand. “So, do you have anything at all on who did this?”

Both men stood at the foot of the bed as Ranger Clark talked, “Well, we found a string of firecrackers where Miss Yates' horse threw her. I sent them to the lab hoping to get some fingerprints,” He was watching me.

“Not much chance of that though, is there?” I replied. Randy came over from the couch and put a hand on my shoulder.

“We got a partial print off two that didn’t go off. But we need something to compare it to,” Ranger Clark explained.

“I went back Saturday and talked to some of the cowboys and cowgirls who were there Friday night,” Ranger Gibson said. “My talent is seeing where people fit together. Who might be working together, so to speak.”

I nodded as Randy talked, “So, what’d you find?”

“Well, not a lot. I did, however, put your sister, Mr. Ross and your ranch hand, Mr. Yates together pretty quick.”

“My sister...” I started to defend her.

“No, no, Mr. Ross,” Ranger Gibson raised his hands up, “Your sister didn’t have anything to do with this. She loves you with something more than just you being her big brother. It’s almost like she looks to you as her father.”

I smiled because he was watching me for my reaction, “Yeah, nothing weird there. I raised her and my other siblings after our parents died. She was the youngest at seven years old.”

“I know, Mr. Ross. I did my research before we came today.” He turned to Randy, “Your hand, Jake Mason, he had nothing to do with this, either.”

“Good to know or he’d be out of a job,” Randy said.

“That may be, but he’d be at the _Rocking R_ looking for that job.” Ranger Gibson looked back at me, “He doesn't know it yet, but he’s in love with your sister, Mr. Ross. He’ll protect her with his life if need be.”

Ranger Gibson stopped talking and looked to Ranger Clark. Ranger Clark nodded and Ranger Gibson started telling us what they knew.

“We did a little digging into this Cindi Williams,” Ranger Gibson said, and I moaned, “You aren’t the first rich man she’s played, Mr. Ross. She also has a few cowboys that she runs with. They seem to be happy to do her dirty work for her. One of the bull riders called me last night with a story to tell.”

“He said that another bull rider was bragging at Billy Bob's Friday night, that he was the one who threw the firecrackers under Miss Yates' horse. I showed him a few photos of men who we know to run with Miss Williams, and he picked this man out of the photos,” he handed me a photo from his pocket.

“Yeah, I had to come between him and Al at the _Rusty Nail_ , about a week ago. He had two more cowboys with him.”

Ranger Clark opened a folder and gave me more photos, “Look through these and see if you recognize any of them.”

I held the photos so Randy could see them too, “I didn’t get as good a look at the other two, but I'm pretty sure these two,” I gave the two photos back to him, “were at the _Rusty Nail_ that night. You might ask Joe at the _Rusty Nail_ and my brother Angus at the _Rocking R_.”

“What about you, Mr. Yates? Do you think these two were at the _Rusty Nail_?” Ranger Clark asked.

He nodded, “Yeah, I think so too.”

“So, who are they?” I asked.

Ranger Clark held up the first photo, “This is Cash Johnson, he’s been with Miss Williams for years.” He stopped and looked at me, “Probably even while she was with you, Mr. Ross.”

I looked at Al's hand in mine, “Yeah, then I brought the love of my life into that crazy woman’s line of sight.”

“Mr. Ross, you couldn’t have known that Miss Williams was this unstable.” Ranger Gibson looked at me, “We’re going to put a Ranger and a team of Marshals to work on your ranch. Their mission will be to help your men secure both the _Rocking R_ and the _Flying J,_ if you’ll both give your consent.”

“Sure, yeah, I'll do anything to make sure Al’s safe,” I replied, “Just have them see Angus.”

“Me too,” Randy replied, “have them see Pete, my foreman.”

“Okay, one more thing,” Ranger Gibson looked at me, “We would like to put two Marshals on you and Miss Yates.”

I sighed, “Do you think that’s really necessary?”

“Yeah, I do,” Ranger Clark looked at Al for the first time, “Miss Williams won’t give up until she gets to you, or we get to her.”

I sighed, “I understand, but I don’t like it. I have people on the ranch who’ll need protection as well. My housekeeper and ranch foreman live in my house as well, and all my siblings will be home for Christmas.”

“We’ll cover every possible contingency, Mr. Ross,” Ranger Clark smiled for the first time, “Even your wedding and reception at the _Rusty Nail_ on New Year's Eve.”

“Damn! How’d you know all that?” I asked.

“Well, it seems after you made your little announcement Friday night, the media went a little crazy trying to be the first to dig up the details.  Who had captured the heart of the most eligible cowboy bachelor in west Texas? Where did she come from? Why such a quick wedding?” Ranger Gibson smiled. “The rest was easy for us to figure out.”

“Well, okay then,” I rolled my eyes at Randy. “My other siblings will start arriving this weekend and the first of next week. Will you be able to keep them safe?”

I was really thinking about calling them and telling them to stay away.

The door opened, and a nurse walked in, “I'm going to have to ask you, gentlemen, to leave the room while I check on my patient. Please wait in the hall.”

I frowned, I hadn’t seen this nurse before. I pushed the nurse call button, “What is your name ma'am?”

“I'm Nurse Smith, and I need to check on my patient,” Both Rangers turned away from the door and watched me.

“Yes, Mr. Ross, may I help you?” The disembodied voice asked.

“Yes, do you have a Nurse Smith on Miss Yates’ case?” I no sooner got the words out when she tried to run to the door that was now blocked by the Rangers.

“Um, no Mr. Ross, we don't have a Nurse Smith.”

“Thank you, we’re good,” I looked at the supposed nurse, “Who are you and who sent you here?”

“I have the wrong room. Let me go!” She tried to pull away from the Rangers.

“No ma'am, you’ll need to take a little ride with us,” Ranger Clark said as he put handcuffs on her. “There’ll be a Marshal outside the door at all times, Mr. Ross. Only you will give the word to admit anyone to the room.”

“Thanks,” I sat back down, feeling like the world was closing in on me, “Will you please keep us updated.”

They nodded as they walked out the door with someone pretending to be a nurse and God only knows what she would have done to Al.

I stood back up and kissed Al's forehead, “Come on sweetheart, open those beautiful eyes for me.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!!  
> Enjoy a little Mac and Allie.

Tuesday morning, I was holding Al's hand, rubbing small circles over and around her knuckles. I was watching her face; her eyes had been moving behind her eyelids for an hour or so. I had been telling her everything I thought she should know.

 “I think at least three kids, maybe more. You’re going to be the best mother to our children,” I had my other hand rubbing her cheek, “Sweetheart, please come back to me.”

“Mac,” It was so soft I almost missed it.

“Come on sweetheart, open those beautiful eyes for me,” I was still holding her, but I was on my feet. I leaned in and kissed her, “Open your eyes for me, please.”

“Mac,” just a little stronger.

“I'm right here sweetheart,” I kissed her again, “open your eyes.”

I lost my breath when she opened her eyes and looked at me, “Mac...where...”

I pushed the nurse call button, “Hello beautiful, welcome back.” I kissed her again.

“Yes, Mr. Ross?” the disembodied voice said.

“She’s awake,” I spoke with my last bit of breath. Breathe, breathe, breathe, I kept telling myself.

“I’ll call the Doctor and send in your nurse.”

“Thank you,” I replied.

Al was looking around the room, “Sweetheart, you’re in the hospital. You took a fall off Bullet Friday night.”

She was now searching my face, “Bullet....”

I touched her cheek, “Bullet’s fine. He’s at the _Rocking R_ being spoiled by Half Pint.”

The door opened, and the nurse waited for me to invite her in, “Miss Yates, it’s very nice to see you awake. I’m Vicky, your nurse. Do you mind if I look you over?”

“No,” still weak but stronger.

Vicky ran through the routine I’d seen a thousand times every hour of each day we’d been here.

 “Dr. Baker will be here soon. Do you remember what happened, Miss Yates?”

Al was watching me, “I was coming into the gate from a barrel race, there were loud bangs. Almost like gunshots but not, Bullet reared up, and I couldn’t hold on, I fell…” She stopped, “Mac...”

“Yeah, sweetheart that’s just what happened.” I wiped a tear away, “You rode a 13.4.”

She smiled.

The nurse checked a few more things then asked, “Can I get anything for you, Miss Yates?”

“Water, please,” she replied.

“I'll have the aide bring it right in,” she turned to the door and left.

I moved a piece of hair out of her face, “I was so scared. I just got you back. I can’t lose you again.”

The door opened, and the Marshal was standing in front of an aide holding a plastic cup of ice and a bottle of water.

I stood up and walked to the door. I didn't know her, so she wasn’t coming into the room, “Thank you, I'll take it from here,” She gave me the plastic cup, straw, and a bottle of water.

“You’re welcome, sir,” I turned back into the room, and the Marshal closed the door.

I sat back down, opened the bottle of water, poured some into the plastic cup, inserted the straw, and helped Al get a drink.

After she had some, she asked, “Why is there a guard at the door? Why are you not letting some people in?”

I let the side of the bed down and sat next to her on the bed with my arm over her waist, “The bangs you heard were firecrackers going off under Bullet.”

She closed her eyes, and I gave her just a minute to come back, “So, was it Cindi?” She opened her eyes and was struggling to be strong.

“The Rangers don't think Cindi was there Friday night, but the three cowboys from the _Rusty Nail_ were. One of the bull riders heard the big one bragging about setting off the firecrackers.” I stopped and ran my thumb over her lips, “He’s a known longtime associate of Cindi's.”

I couldn’t keep my hands off her. She turned into my palm when I brushed her cheek, “What are you not telling me?”

I sighed, “While the Rangers were here, Cindi sent someone disguised as a nurse to get to you.”

“How’d you know she wasn’t one of the nurses?”

“Because she ordered everyone out of the room. Dr. Baker has it noted on the orders that I won’t leave your side and he approved that,” I watched her process everything I told her.

“So, everyone’s in danger,” She looked tired.

“There’s a team of Rangers and Marshals working on the ranches trying to catch them. They also have Marshals to guard us, Matilda, and the house at the _Rocking R_.” I took her hand in mine, “They’ll get her sweetheart, but until then you’re not going to be out of my sight.”

She smiled, “My Knight in shining armor.” She raised her left hand and moaned as she extended it to my face, “You need a shave, cowboy.”

The knock on the door made us both look up. It opened, and Dr. Baker stood there waiting to be let in, “Come in Dr. Baker and thank you for your understanding of the extra security.”

He walked in and the door closed behind him, “I understand the need, so...” He walked to the bed, “How do you feel, Allyson?”

“Tired, though I don’t know why.  Mac told me I’ve missed three days. I'm hungry, and why does my left side hurt so much?” Then she stopped for a breath.

“Very good questions my dear, let me start with the first one,” He took her other hand, I knew he was checking her pulse. He did it every time he came into the room even though he could get it from the machine that was hooked up to her. “Your body went through a trauma, so your brain shut its self-down to just vital functions,” He looked into her eyes, I could see that they reacted as they should. “That isn’t really resting. So yes, you feel tired, because you are tired.”

He smiled, “Hungry, I would think so. When was the last time you ate?”

She looked at me, “Lunch Friday.”

“Well, we’ve only been feeding you sugar water so, I’ll order a light snack, and then you can have dinner tonight.”

He looked at me before moving the blanket and sheet from her left side, “As for why you hurt on your left side, my dear, you are bruised from your shoulder to your ankle. When you fell, you fell hard. Some of the bruises are deep into the muscle. You’ll be sore for a while.”

“Okay, so when can I go home?” Her eyes were closed again.

“Maybe tomorrow afternoon.”

She nodded, “Can you take these tubes and monitors off me, please.”

He looked to me, “You going to help her to the bathroom when she needs to go?”

“I’ll be the only one helping her anywhere, Doc,” I smiled, “I am an EMT, you know.”

“Okay, everything but the heart monitor. It’s wireless so if you want to move around you can.” He looked back at Al, “You should try to move; the more you do, the less the bruising will hurt.”

He stood up and walked to the door, “I’ll come by this evening to check on you again. Mac, if you need anything at all, have the nurse's station call me.”

“Thanks, Doc,” He opened the door and walked out.

“Al, are you asleep?” I asked.

“No, maybe, just resting my eyes,” She smiled but didn’t open them.

“Okay,” I leaned over and kissed her, “I love you.”

“I love you too, cowboy.”

 

It was late when the door opened, and a nurse stood waiting to be let in. I was holding Al as she slept in my arms, in the bed.

“No,” I said to the nurse.

“But I need to get her vitals,” She said from the door because the marshal wouldn’t let her in.

“No, she’s sleeping soundly. I won’t let you wake her up.” I looked to the marshal, “The heart monitor is enough.”

The marshal moved her so he could close the door. Ten minutes later the head shift nurse was at the door.

“Mr. Ross, you could be putting her in danger,” She had her hands on her hips.

“Again, no I’m not. I’m a Texas licensed EMT. Miss Yates is laying on me,” I stopped when she started moving. “It’s okay sweetheart, sleep, I’ve got you,” I waited for her to still. “I would know if her pulse or temperature went up and you would know if her heart went into distress. So no, let her sleep.”

She was in shock when the door closed in front of her. It was the last time it opened until there was some light coming in through the edges of the curtains.


	24. Chapter 24

I looked at the door. Al still on my chest, legs between mine. Randy stood waiting to come in, and I nodded.

The door closed as he walked to the chair I’d been using for days, “So, you slept with my sister last night.” He was grinning.

“Yeah, I did and will every night for the rest of her life,” I replied.

She started to stir while we talked, “Mac.”

“Yeah, sweetheart. I'm right here,” I replied.

“Good morning little sis. How are you feeling today?” Randy asked.

“Sore and I need to use the restroom,” she replied.

I made sure her back was covered before I moved the sheet and sat up with her. I sat her across my lap and moved my legs to the side of the bed.

“Okay, I have you.” I stood and walked with her in my arms to the bathroom, “Randy, no one comes in while we’re in here.”

He nodded his understanding, “I got it covered, you take care of our girl.”

Al had her head buried in my chest when I closed the bathroom door.

“Mac, I can do this myself.”

She was holding on to me while she got her legs under her, “I’m so embarrassed.”

I raised her chin. She was looking into my eyes, “Sweetheart, there’s not an inch of your beautiful body that I haven’t kissed. Why would you be embarrassed in front of me?”

She just shrugged her shoulders. I unsnapped the hospital gown and let it fall to the floor, “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” I kissed her, “You take care of business, and I’ll get your shower started.”

I stayed close as she sat, then opened the door, “Randy, would you get two clean gowns from the nurses please.”

“On it,” he replied.

I started the shower waiting for the water to warm, “Ready when you are, sweetheart.”

She stood slowly. I could see she was in pain. She took my hand as I helped her to the shower. She stepped in but didn’t let go of my hand, “Help me, please.”

I smiled, as I moved her hand to the bar on the wall, “Okay, hold on while I undress.”

Before I started, there was a knock at the door.

“Mac, it's me,” Randy called.

I opened the door just a crack so he could give me the gowns. “Thanks,” I replied as I closed the door and stripped out of my clothes.

I stepped into the shower and held Al as she washed and rinsed her hair. I let her hold on to me while I washed her body. I helped dry her with a towel, then into the clean gowns. Then gave her a toothbrush with toothpaste. As she brushed her teeth, I brushed out her hair.

I wrapped my arms around her.

“Feel better?” I asked as I wrapped a towel around my waist.

“Yes, I do,” She looked at me, “but, I'm really, really sore.”

I kissed her nose, “I know, and if I could take your pain I would.”

“I know,” She smiled, “I love you.”

I smiled, “I love you too.” I kissed her gently, “Let me get you back to bed. Then I need a shower of my own.”

I helped her back into bed, ordered the three of us breakfast, and went to shower.

“No one comes in while I'm in the bathroom,” I turned to the door and opened it.

“Mac,” Randy said. As I turned back to him, he threw a duffel bag my way, “I went by yesterday and got you some clean clothes.”

I sighed, “Thanks, man.”

 

I walked out of the bathroom in clean jeans, a shave, and drying my hair when the door opened. The day nurse, who was also the nurse from last night, was standing waiting to be let in.

I snorted when her mouth opened at the sight of my bare chest. I get that look from every girl who has ever seen me shirtless, but only one girl’s look turns me on; Al’s.

I nodded her in, then took a seat on the bed next to Al.

The nurse turned her eyes to Al when I didn’t return her interest, “Miss Yates, how are we feeling today?”

Al smiled at me, and I knew she caught the nurse lusting after me, “Well I’ve no idea about we, but my fiancé’s doing very nicely.” She moved her hand to my arm, “I'm better, just a little sore,” she replied as I covered her hand with mine.

“Well, let me get your vitals. Then we’ll get you some breakfast.” She went to check Al's pulse, blood pressure, and temperature, “Okay, everything looks good, Miss Yates, I’ll have your breakfast brought in soon.”

She turned to leave when the door opened to the doctors’ staff chef bringing our breakfast.

“No need nurse, I took care of breakfast,” I said as she walked to the door in a huff.

“Well! Dr. Baker will hear about this,” she said as she tried to storm out the door.

“Yes, I think he will,” I replied as the door closed.

 

The chef was setting up a buffet for us. “Chef Morgen, let me introduce you to my fiancé, Allyson.”

He walked to the bed, offered his hand, “It’s very nice to meet you, ma’am.”

Al took his hand, “It’s nice to meet you too, but just call me Allie.”

He nodded and returned to the food.

“Thank you, Chef Morgen. It looks delicious as always,” I said as he turned to the door.

“Thank you, Mr. Ross, Mr. Yates, ma’am,” He opened the door and was gone.

 

“Wow, that nurse was a little cold,” Randy said.

I was helping Al to her feet, “Yeah, she should be off by now. She was the night nurse that I refused to let in during the night.”

We walked to the buffet.

“I thought she was going to jump your bones when she walked in and I was going to have to kill her,” Al said as she put her hand on my chest.

“Sweetheart, I only have eyes for you,” I took her hand and kissed her palm.

“Gross, please stop! Remember I’m a single man and you’re ruining my appetite.” Randy picked up a plate, “I haven’t had Paul's food since he graduated from culinary school.”

I gave a plate to Al, “You fix your plate first. Then,” I pointed to Randy and then to myself, “we’ll fix ours.” I moved my hands to her hips while she filled her plate, then walked her to the recliner to sit. Then moved the hospital tray to the chair so she could put the plate down to eat.

“Would you like orange juice?” I asked as I gave her flatware.

“Yes, please.”

I gave her a glass of juice, “I think I need to put on a shirt before anyone else comes in,” I moved to the bathroom as Randy filled his plate, “Hey! Leave some for me.”

 

I sat on the bed to eat because Randy was sitting in the other chair.

Al looked at me, “So how do y'all know this Chef Morgen?”

I looked at Randy then back at Al, and sighed, “He got into a little trouble a few years back, and I helped him out.”

She raised her eyebrows at me, “A little trouble?”

I smiled, “Yeah, he stole my truck.” I took a bite of egg, “He has a story a little like Jake's. He was running from an abusive father. A father who had been selling him out to friends for sex.” I stopped to eat some more, the food was as good as I remembered, “So I took him in under the condition he finish school and go to college. While he lived with us, he helped Matilda in the kitchen and the things he cooked for us were restaurant quality.”

I saw Al had finished her plate and orange juice.

“Do you want anything else, sweetheart?” I put my plate on the bed and took hers.

“Some more of the quiche would be great,” she replied.

I nodded, put quiche on the plate, got more orange juice, and put them on her table. When she was eating again, I did too.

“So, tell me more about Chef Morgen.”  

“Well a few months before graduation he came to me and said he wanted to fulfill our agreement, but he had no scholarships and couldn’t afford the kind of college he wanted to go to. I asked him what he’d like to do,” I stopped and watched her eat. I could see color coming back into her cheeks. That was a good sign, and I relaxed just a little.

“He told me he would like to go to culinary school. So, we talked about it. We did some research on schools. He wanted to go to New York City, but I was worried he might fall into some old habits, so I talked him into going to the Le Cordon Bleu of Dallas. I paid his way and now he’s the Doctor's Staff Chef here.”

I finished my food and put the plate on the buffet, “Someday he’ll be a great chef with his own restaurant.”

I took her empty plate and glass, then moved them to the buffet.

“A restaurant you’ll buy for him?”

I smiled, “Maybe, he’s like one of my siblings, and I love him just as much as them.”

I moved the hospital tray and lifted her into my arms and sat with her on my lap.

“I like to take care of those close to me,” I looked at Randy. I don’t think he’s told Al who helped him buy the Flying J.

She leaned her head on my chest, “So, you’re a White Knight in Shining Armor,” She closed her eyes, “Why’d I ever leave you?”

“Shush, no regrets, only the here and now,” I kissed her head.

“Sooo...” Randy stood up to leave, “If you need anything else, just give me a call, and I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks,” I replied. “Garth should be the first home on Saturday. If you could get someone to pick him up, then he can get the others as they come in,” I looked at him, “I need Angus to stay around the ranch.”

“I got it covered.” He smiled as he opened the door, “You just take care of my sister.”

“Done!” I replied as he closed the door.

 

I ran my hands up and down Al's back.

“Are we going to postpone the wedding?” She whispered.

I lifted her head just enough to see her eyes, “Not going to happen. You are going to be my wife at 2 pm on the 31st,” I leaned down and kissed her.  “Rangers Clark and Gibson are going to run security at the house and at the Rusty Nail. The reception will be invitation only, Matilda and Half Pint have sent out invitations to most of the town, but if you aren’t on the list, you just don’t get in.”

“Okay, I don’t want to wait to marry you either.” She sighed. She was moving her hand up my side, and it felt good.

The door opened before I could do anything about it, “Dr. Baker, please come in.”

“Well, I see a little color in your cheeks, Miss Yates. That’s a very good sign. Very good indeed.” He closed the door behind him, “Would you mind moving to the bed so I can examine you, please.”

I stood up with her in my arms, settled her in the bed, and covered her with the sheet. Then sat next to her.

“Will I get to go home today?” she asked.

“I think so, but I would like you to stay close for a few days. Come into my office on Friday, before I release you to Alvord,” He was checking her over as he talked.

“I understand you made a few nurses unhappy last night, Mr. Ross.” He looked up at me and smiled, “It’s been a long time since I had someone brave enough to put a nurse in her place.” He put his stethoscope around his neck, “If she knew who you are, she wouldn’t have given you grief.”

I smiled, “She doesn’t need to know she was rude to a board member. I don’t want her to think I might have her fired.”

He took Al's hand, “As if you would.”

“Yeah,” I replied.

“Board member! Of this hospital?” Al asked.

“Yes, and a few other boards as well,” I replied.

“Oh! My lord!” She smiled, “More than a cattle baron.”

“Much more,” Dr. Baker replied, “I made an appointment for 7:30 am Friday. Our first patients don’t come in until 9:30 am so the Marshals can secure the office without anyone knowing.”

“So, now I can get out of here?” Al asked.

He handed a clipboard to me, “As soon as Mr. Ross signs the release forms.”

I smiled, “I’ll sign away my life for this little lady.”

She smiled at that, “I don’t think that’s about to happen.”

I mouthed a 'no' to her, “I need to give the Marshals a heads up.”

“I did that on my way in, they said they would let you know when it was a go.” He looked over at the buffet, “So, I see Chef Morgen fed you this morning. It must be nice to be friends with people in high places.” He winked at Al, “Go easy until I see you on Friday, but you should be good for some fun.” He took the clipboard from me and walked out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

I was wheeling Al to the front door when Marshal Anderson stopped me, “Wait here sir, my partner will be here with the truck soon.”

I stopped and kissed the top of her head, “So, is there someone at the penthouse as well?”

“Yes, sir. There’ll be two in the lobby, one at the garage elevator, one in the penthouse hall, and me inside the penthouse,” He held up his finger to his ear.

_Alpha at ready_.

“Roger that.”

 “The truck is pulling up now sir. If you’ll roll Miss Yates out, we’ll get her in while you get in the other side.”

“Marshal Anderson,” I waited for him to turn back to me, “I won’t get in the truck until Al’s in safe first.  

He nodded his understanding to me as he turned to move to the door, gun at his side.

“Al, I'm going to carry you to the truck,” I moved around in front of the chair and helped her stand. I lifted her into my arms, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, “When I set you in the truck move to the middle until I get in.”

She kissed my chin.

Marshal Anderson walked in front of us out the door to a black Ford F350 4x4.  It almost made me jealous. He opened the back door, and I lifted Al inside and climbed up after her. When the door was closed, Marshal Anderson climbed in the front passenger’s side.”

I pulled Al into my lap and buckled us in, “We’re good back here.”

It was a short ride from the hospital to the hotel.

“Mr. Ross, Miss Yates, we’ve secured the hotel. We’ve also closed the parking garage and found parking for the guests in another location.”

I sighed, “Was that really necessary?” I held Al tighter, “The penthouse would have been secure enough.”

“Maybe, but Ranger Clark isn’t taking any chances after the nurse at the hospital.”

The driver, Marshal Martinez, spoke as we took the turn into the garage, “I’ll be in the garage to watch the elevator. It’ll be locked to the garage level one.” He opened his window and spoke to the man standing at the entrance, “Mr. Ross and Miss Yates will be in the penthouse, no one comes into the garage.”

“Yes sir, understood,” He raised the gate, and we drove in as the gate closed behind us. He rounded the corner and stopped the truck in front of the elevator doors.

I released our seat belt but didn’t open the door. I waited for Marshal Anderson to do that. The door opened, and I turned to step out with Al in my arms. Marshal Martinez had the elevator door open.

“Please follow me, Mr. Ross,” Marshal Anderson said.

Marshal Anderson moved in front of the door as we reached the penthouse, “Sir if you’ll stay behind me as the door opens. My partner should be on the other side, but if not take cover to the side, please.”

Al shivered in my arms. I brought her close and kissed her cheek, “It’ll be okay, sweetheart.”

The door opened, and Marshal Anderson sighed. There was indeed a Marshal on the other side, “Mr. Ross, Miss Yates, this is my partner, Marshal Anderson.”

I followed him out of the elevator, “Anderson, same as you?”

“Yes, my brother Mark, I’m Mike. We’ve always worked together,” He turned to look at me, “I trust my brother with my back.”

“I understand, there’s no one I’d rather have at my back than family.”

Before I could give him my card key, he had the door open, “We’ve been in, Mr. Ross. We installed cameras outside and inside the suite, everywhere but the bedrooms and bathrooms. We have a joint command post set up in Mr. Yates suite.”

I walked to the big leather couch, sat Al down, pulled the blanket from the top, and covered her with it. I sat on the coffee table in front of the couch, “Okay, so what’s the plan? I can keep Al and myself amused for the next few days, but food will be a problem.” I sighed, “I assume you don’t trust the hotel cook staff. So, how’s that going to work?”

“We’ve made arrangements with Chef Paul Morgen to have your meals picked up three times a day,” He watched me, “You know him, right?”

I sighed, “I do, and I trust him. I just don’t want him in any danger.”

“We’re going to pick up from him at the hospital. So, he’ll never be in danger,” Marshal Mike replied.

“Okay,” I took Al's hand and started rubbing her knuckles.

“I’ve set up an office in this bedroom,” Mike pointed to the one closest to the door and furthest from ours on the other side.

I just nodded in response, as I was already focused on Al, “What would you like, sweetheart?”

“I could really use a hot bubble bath,” She replied.

I moved the blanket and lifted her into my arms and walked to our suite, “Your wish is my every command.”

 

I sat her on the bed, “Don’t move.” I closed the curtains because I didn’t want a stray camera looking in. I walked into the bathroom, started the water running in the tub, and since she wanted bubbles; I didn’t turn the jets on. When it was half full, I poured in vanilla bubble bath and Epsom Salts to help with the pain. When it was full, I moved back into the bedroom.

I stopped at the door, just to take her in. She took my breath away and my body reacted to the sight of her. I moaned as my jeans suddenly became too tight. I walked to her, put my hands in her hair, and pulled her to my mouth. I ran my tongue over her lips. When she moaned, I took her mouth with my tongue. Hers met mine in a love dance as old as time. She put her fingers in my hair and we tried to meld our bodies into one.

I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on hers, “I’ve wanted that kiss since you opened your eyes yesterday.” I kissed her neck, then moved away.

I pulled her sweater up and over her head, then let it fall to the bed. My hands moved down her body until they found her perfectly round breasts.

 I moaned, “So perfect.” I kissed one then the other, “I love these.”

“Mac,” She looked up at me, “I’m not perfect.”

I put my finger to her lips, “Who told you that?”

She looked down and wouldn’t meet my eyes. I moved my thumbs over her nipples and watched them harden at my touch. Then moved to her jeans; unsnapped the top button and pulled the zipper down. I ran my hands down her sides and pulled the jeans with me leaving her little lace panties on her hips. I sat her back down and pulled off her boots and removed the jeans.

I stayed knelt before her, “Who said you weren’t perfect?”

She took a deep breath before speaking, “Every guy I’ve ever been with, but you.” She sighed, “I know my breasts are too small and my hips too big.”

I smiled, “Al, sweetheart, your breasts are a perfect size.” I moved my hands to them again and covered them with my hands, “They fit in my hands just right. And when I suck on them, I get a mouth full of sweetness.”

I moved my hand down her sides and stopped at her hips, “Your hips are fine, your little round butt, and flat stomach are such temptations to my hands.” I looked up at her, “These hips,” I placed a kiss on each side, “will be perfect for delivering our sons and daughters into the world.”

As I stood up, I brought her up with me. Removed her panties, lifted her into my arms, and carried her to the bathroom, “My opinion of you is the only one that matters.”

 I stood her in the tub of warm water and bubbles. As she sat down, I kissed her, “And I find you to be perfect in every way.”

When I pulled away, she frowned.

“Hey, why the frown?”

She put out her bottom lip in the sexiest pout I’ve ever seen, “It's lonely in this huge tub all by myself.”

I smiled, “Is that my invitation to join you?”

She nodded yes.

“Your wish is my every command,” I popped the snaps on my shirt and let it drop to the floor, then my jeans followed.

 “Move forward,” I stepped in behind her and sat with my legs around her. When she was settled and leaning against me, I wrapped her in my arms.

The longer we sat in the water, the more I felt her relax. We just laid quietly, until the water started to cool.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, sit up. Let's get dry, watch a movie, and eat popcorn like teenagers on the couch.”

I wrapped a towel around my waist, then helped Al step out. I wrapped her in a big fluffy towel and walked her to the bedroom. When she was dried off, I helped her into a big white cozy robe.

I was watching her as I pulled my jeans back on and smiling at the pout on her face.

“Later, sweetheart,” I kissed her, “I promise.”

She smiled up at me as we walked into the sitting room.

 

I left Al standing in front of the entertainment center to find a movie. While I went to the kitchenette to make the popcorn. I returned with a large bowl and two Dr. Peppers.

On the way to the couch, I stopped to talk to Marshal Mike, “Marshal, we’re going to be in the sitting room watching a movie.”

“Sure Mr. Ross, your dinner should be here in a few hours,” He replied.

I nodded and walked back to Al. I sat the popcorn and Dr. Peppers on the coffee table. Moved the big recliner over in front of the TV, because it would let me hold her, put the blanket in reach, then closed the curtains. I stood behind her as she looked at movies.

“ _Underworld,_ _Blade_ , or _Van Helsing_?” She asked holding up the movies.

I wrapped my arms around her, “Well I haven’t seen any of them. I think they belong to Anna. So, you pick the one you want me to start with; keep in mind that _Dracula Untold_ was very good.” I kissed her neck.

She rolled her neck to the side for me and moaned, “How about _Blade_ , he’s a vampire hunting his own.”

“ _Blade_ it is then,” I took the movie from her hand. Inserted it into the DVD player. Picked up the room remote and moved us to the recliner. I sat then pulled her into my lap. I let her get comfortable before I put the blanket over us and reclined the chair.

She moaned as she tried to get settled, and not in a good way.

“Al,” I lifted her head so I could see her eyes, “Do you need a pain pill?”

“Maybe, but I don’t want to sleep.”

I smiled, “How ‘bout Tylenol?”

She nodded.

“I’ll be right back,” I settled her in the chair.

In the bathroom, I had everything needed for pain because you never know how a night at the rodeo might end.

“Okay sweetheart,” I opened her Dr. Pepper and handed her the pills, “take these.”

With her back in my lap, I turned out the lights. There was still light coming around the edges of the curtains, but it was dark enough. With popcorn in Al’s lap, I started the movie.

I was enjoying the movie, but more than that, I was enjoying holding Al in my arms with nothing to do but be with her. I moved my hand into the opening of her robe, so I had contact with her skin. We had missed so much time being apart over the years. I’d make it my life's mission to be with her like this for the rest of my life.

 

Vampires; I was learning, have many different types of legends. There was the Dracula, who seems to be the first prototype. Blade seems a bit different in that he’s only half vampire. He can walk in the sunlight, so they call him a 'day-walker.' He uses weapons to kill his enemies, who are other vampires. The action was good and intense, also.

I watched the whole movie, but Al fell asleep halfway through. When it ended, I just turned it off and held her while she slept. I heard Marshal Mike's radio go off. The clock read 5:30 pm.

“Roger that. I’ll come to the door.”

As he walked out of the room and turned to me, “Your food is here Mr. Ross.”

“Thanks, can you just have it put in the kitchenette. Al’s asleep, and I don’t want to wake her up,” I whispered.

“Will do, sir.” He opened the door with his gun at his side, “Please place the food there,” He pointed to the kitchenette, “Quietly.”

When the Marshal I didn’t know, had the food on the counter, he turned to the door, “Chef Morgen said he’d have breakfast ready at 5:30 am for pick up.”

“Roger that,” Marshal Mike turned to the door with the other Marshal, “I’ll be up to let you in.”

When the door was closed and locked, Marshal Mike went back into his room. I felt Al's stomach rumble through my hand on her stomach.

I started running circles around her small little ab muscles. She was in great shape from all her barrel racing, “Sweetheart, the food’s here.”

She moaned and stretched, “Is the movie over?”

I smiled, “About 45 minutes ago. I like _Blade._ Are there more?”

She looked up at me, “You do?”

I kissed her lips, “Yeah, I do.”

“Yeah, there are three more, but I didn’t see them on the shelves,” She tried to sit up.

I lowered the chair so she could move, “I need a minute in the bathroom, but the food smells lovely.”

I helped her up, “Do you need help?”

“No, I got it. Thanks for asking,” She reached up and kissed my chin, then moved to the bedroom, slow but steady. So, I put the movie up and moved to the kitchenette.

Before Al came out of the bedroom, I had two plates of food on the table, with sweet iced tea to drink. I walked to the door and took her hand, “Dinner is served, my Lady.” I helped her sit, and we ate.

“So, what next?” Al asked.

I winked at her, “Well, I had an idea if you feel up to a little fun in bed.”

She smiled, and my heart melted into a puddle of mush, “I think I might like some fun in bed.”

I picked up our plates and put them in the small sink, then moved the leftover food to the mini-fridge. “Hey, we’re in our room for the night,” I called to Marshal Mike.

“Roger that, Mr. Ross. Good night,” He replied.

“There are leftovers in the mini-fridge if you and your brother would like some,” I said as I turned and walked to our room.

“Thank you, Mr. Ross.”


	26. Chapter 26

We made love four times that night. I was so careful not to hurt her side. Going as far as letting her have control. That was so out of my normal comfort zone but took me to heights I hadn’t been to before. We fit together like a lock and key. Now she’s asleep in the crook of my arm and holding her close to my chest.

Christmas was in a week. Sam, Anna, Angus, Garth, and Half Pint would be home. No one had said they were bringing home a date. I guess Jake would be with us for Christmas Day as well as Randy.

Jake was a better man than I’d given him credit for, I just hoped Half Pint didn’t get her heart broke in the end.

Al stirred in my arms, a glance at the clock told me it was 5:30 am. I put my hand on her cheek, “Sleep, sweetheart, it's still early.”

She mumbled something I didn’t understand, then said my name.

“I'm right here, sweetheart.”

She rolled more into me. I closed my eyes and thought about having her forever. Then I fell back asleep, too.

 

 

Dr. Baker was looking Al over, “Everything looks good Miss Yates, and the bruising is lighter by just a little.”

He was looking at her side, “Have you had any headaches?”

“No,” she replied.

“Well, I think you’re good to go home then. You should probably check in with a local doctor sometime after Christmas,” He put the paper gown down. “I’ll send your paperwork to them if you’ll send me their information,” He smiled and turned to me.

“You know what to watch for, but I don’t think we have anything to worry about,” He shook my hand. “I think barrel riding should wait a few weeks but riding in the fresh air should be fine.”

He closed the door on his way out of the room. I helped Al get dressed, and we left. Once we were in the truck with the Marshals, I told them we were ready to head back home today. I wanted Al at the ranch.

We stopped by the penthouse to pack our things and get the gifts we had bought for the family out of the safe. Marshal Mark agreed to drive my truck home. While Marshal Mike drove us in their truck.

“Mr. Ross, when we get to the house, there’ll be a Marshal at the gate,” Marshal Mike had been explaining the security setup. “Everyone coming or going will have their vehicle checked.”

I nodded.

“We have a list of employees and some of the others who come to the ranch regularly. If someone who isn’t on the lists comes to the gate, you’ll need to okay them to enter.”

Again, I nodded, “We’ll be home, and able to move around. That’s all we need for now.”

I smiled at Al, “Although, being locked in a room with you has its positives, too.”

“Yes, it does,” Al replied, “but I miss Bullet.”

I smiled, “We need to talk about Bullet soon.” I whispered in her ear.

“Is he okay?” She looked scared.

“Yes, he’s fine,” I made her look into my eyes, “I just have a surprise for you.”

She relaxed back into my arms, “Can you tell me what it is?”

I smiled as I remembered how much she hated to wait for a surprise, “No, you’ll just have to wait until you see it for yourself.” I kissed her again, “We can ride out this afternoon.”

“Mr. Ross, may I ask where you’ll be riding to?” Marshal Mike asked.

I smiled, “To the southeast part of the front fields.”

He nodded, “Yes we have men working out there. So, you should be safe. You’ll still need to have your body men with you.”

We pulled up to the _Rocking R_ a little after 10 am. I opened the door, stepped out, and set Al to her feet, “You can have your brother park my truck in the garage in the back.” He got on the radio to give Marshal Mark my instructions.

At the front door stood a Ranger I didn’t know, “Mr. Ross, Miss Yates, I’m Ranger Tom Willis, my partner Ranger Jack Carson and I will act as your body men while your home. Where you go, one or both of us will go as well.”

I laughed, “I understand, but I hope that doesn’t mean our bedroom as well.”

The man turned tomato red, “Um...er....no sir, I didn’t mean that.”

Al raised her hand to his forearm, “Ranger Tom, he’s trying to get your goat if you know what I mean.” She winked at him.

His sigh was audible to us all, “Sorry ma'am. No sir, we’ll stand guard outside the door.”

As we walked into the house, I patted his shoulder, “I know we’re in good hands, Ranger Tom Willis.”

I put my hat on the hook just inside the door, turned Al to me and kissed her, “Welcome home, sweetheart.”

Al turned in my arms when we heard Matilda yell, “They're home!”

 

After lunch, we made our way out to the barn. It was so good to be home. To be with my girl and breathe fresh air. For a December day, so close to Christmas, it was 65 degrees outside. I had both our jackets just in case a Norther blew in. This was Texas, after all. Her weather could and would change in an hour.

Bullet whinnied when he saw Al, and she went right to him, “Hey boy, I’ve missed you.” She rubbed his nose. I left them to get our tack and two rifles out of the gun safe.

“Here you go, sweetheart,” I put her saddle on the floor and handed her the tack, “Do you want me to saddle him for you?”

She smiled, raised up on her tip toes and kissed me, “Maybe just this once, please.”

I pulled her to me and kissed her, deepening the kiss as she moved her arms around my neck and opened for me. I forgot where we were until Angus came out of the office with Ranger Clark.

“So, Ranger Clark, how long do you think it’ll take to saddle two horses with the lip lock those two have working?”

I moaned, ended the kiss but didn’t let Al go, “Just for that little brother you can saddle Big Red for me.” I turned my head, “Ranger Clark, good to see you again. I hope you don't embarrass easily, because you may see more than you just did at some point in your stay at the Rocking R.”

“Good to see you too, Mr. Ross. Miss Yates, you’re looking better. As for the embarrassment they teach us how to be discreet when the need arises, sir.”

Al smiled, “I feel better, thanks.” She leaned her head on my chest.

“I asked Ranger Tom to let me ride with you this afternoon. If you don't mind.” Ranger Clark said.

I started saddling Bullet, “Sure, we understand the need to have the security. I got the impression that Ranger Tom might be just a little afraid of horses,” I replied as I worked. The last thing I did was put a loaded rifle in Al’s saddle holster.

“Um, ma'am do you know how to use that?” Ranger Clark pointed to the rifle.

I smiled as Al took the rifle out, moved the safety to half. Pulled the bolt back catching the chambered round with her fingers. Pressed to see if the magazine was fully loaded, moved the fifth round back in place, and closed the bolt. Returned it to full safety and put it back into the saddle holster, “Yep, I can shoot the rattlers off a Diamondback at two hundred yards.”

Ranger Clark looked to Angus, who had Big Red ready for me. I put my own rifle in my saddle holster.

Angus smiled, “Please don’t ask her to prove it. Just suffice it to say she can do it.”

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it. Just one more thing before we leave the barn,” Ranger Clark was watching my face, “You’ve got to quit calling us Rangers and Marshals. You need to call us by our first names just in case there’s a plant on your ranch.”

I nodded in agreement, “Then you’ll also need to call us by our first names as well because all the ranch hands do.”

The three of us rode east from the barn, then southeast through a gate and out over a green pasture. Al and Bullet were doing great, but I stayed close to her anyway. For the most part, my land is flat, and you can see for miles. This piece has a few rolling hills, and we could only see to the next hill. The field was subdivided into several pastures, but we would stay in the one we were already in.

As we neared the next hill, I stopped and took Al's hand, “Remember me saying Cindi stole a horse from me and had him put down?”

She turned to me, “Yes, but I thought it was Big Red until I saw him in the barn on my first day back. So, who’d she take?”

I smiled, “After you left, I needed something to remind me of you,” I looked into her eyes. “I went to Montana and bought a Nokota Stallion. He wasn’t as big as Bullet, only 16 hands, but he was beautiful. Black with a silver mane and tail.”

I started forward as I held her hand, “Later, still before Cindi, I bought 10 mares for his harem.” I stopped at the top of the hill. Below us, in a valley, was my small herd of Nokota mares.

She gasped when she saw them, then turned to me, “Did they help you remember me?”

I smiled and ran my thumb over her knuckles, “I could remember everything about you with no help at all, but He Who Runs With the Wind allowed me to touch you.” I looked into her eyes, “Then he was gone, too. I thought I would go mad, but I found one of the mares was pregnant.”

She was now looking over the heard. She pointed, “There, that one, the black with silver.”

I whistled, and the mare’s ears turned to me. I whistled again, and she came running. “She’s, He Who Runs With The Wind’s daughter, She Who Is The Wind.” She stopped 20 feet in front of us. I dismounted and walked to her. Her ears were flat to her head, and her nose flared, “Shh, Wind they’re friends.” I reached into my pocket and took out a piece of sugar and gave it to her.

“Al, sweetheart, come to me slowly, leave Bullet there,” I never took my hand from Wind.

“Wind, I’d like you to meet Allyson. Allyson is going to be my wife soon, and I’d like for the two of you to be friends,” I moved one hand to Al. She took it and moved to my side.

“Al this is She Who Is The Wind, I call her Wind for short. She’s the very best of her father. She’s 17 hands tall and is the leader of the heard.”

I placed her hand on top of mine and moved to Wind's nose. Her ears came forward, “Shh, lovely girl, I’d never hurt you.” I removed my hand from under Al’s, and hers was left on Wind.

Al was a natural with Wind. I slipped Al a sugar cube to give to her, and they were good friends in no time at all.

After a while, both Big Red and Bullet begin to notice the mares, so I thought it might be time to go. “Wind,” I whispered. She turned to me, “GO!” She raised her head and nosed my chest, then turned and ran to the mares.

“Which one is her mother?” Al asked.

I didn’t answer right away, but turned her to me, “She’s yours.”

She looked at me like I was crazy, “Her mother is mine. I don't understand.”

I smiled, “Wind is yours. The day she was born I knew she was yours. She’s just like you, independent, stubborn, full of life, and a survivor.” I kissed her forehead, “I’m giving her to you for Christmas and a wedding gift.”

She was speechless as she looked at me, “But,” she turned to the mares as Wind started moving them.

“I am,” I replied watching Wind move, “Her mother died giving birth to her. Doc Johnson couldn’t get here, and I could only save one of them, so I saved He Who Runs With The Wind's daughter.” I looked at Al as she watched the mares, “I lived in the barn for months taking care of her until she was strong enough to be with the herd.”

Wind took the herd over another hill and out of sight. Al turned to me and walked into my open arms, “Thank you, she’s beautiful.” She looked up, “What was your plan before He Who Runs With The Wind died?”

I tried not to choke on my next words, but I did, “I was going to breed him to the herd. Try to save the last of the Nokota horses and bring them back.” I pulled her tight to me.

After a while, she pulled away, “We still can, we can use Bullet.” She smiled at me with that sly little twitch in her eyes.

I couldn’t help myself. I lifted Al’s face, leaned down, and kissed her. When we came up for breath, and I could talk again I said, “I was really hoping you would say that.” I lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist, “I was hoping to turn him out with the girls in January at the same time I turn Big Red out with his girls.”

I kissed her hard and long until she moaned, “You are too good for me Al. I’ll work the rest of my life trying to deserve you.”

“Um, hum......” Robert cleared his throat, “We need to head back. It’ll be dark in a few hours, and I don’t want the two of you out after dark.”

Al unwrapped her legs. I set her to the ground and leaned into her ear, “Just keep that thought until tonight, then I’ll take care of it for you.” I helped her up on to Bullet, got on Big Red, and we rode home hand in hand.


	27. Chapter 27

I opened my eyes. Something was off. It took me a minute to focus and realize Al wasn’t in my bed. No, our bed. I looked at her pillow. There was a note.

                           _I couldn’t sleep with all the delicious smells coming from downstairs._

I stopped reading and took a deep breath. Yep, Matilda was cooking Christmas Eve dinner. I looked over at the clock; 6:10 am. She was starting early today.

                           _I didn’t want to wake you after the hard work you did last night._

Yeah and now I was ready to go again.

_I got a shower. Now I’m going down to help Matilda. See you when you come down._

_I love you very much, Al._

Yeppers, now I needed a shower.

After a quick shower, I put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a t-shirt. Maybe we could go for a ride later. It looked like it might be a beautiful day outside.

 

I stood at the door to the kitchen and watched Al working over a pan of bread. Anna was setting the table for breakfast. Matilda was cooking eggs.  Half Pint and the boys would be in from the barn soon.

Anna looked up. Before she could say anything. I put my finger to my lips and looked at Al. She nodded and went back to work. I caught Matilda's eye and gave her the same sign as I moved to Al. I wrapped my arms around her. I pressed my hips to her back so she could feel how much I missed her. She moaned.

Leaning down, I kissed her neck. Then moved to her ear, “I woke up this morning and the love of my life wasn’t in our bed.” I kissed her jaw. She stopped crumbling the bread and cornbread in the pan. She moved her hand up around my neck. Now I moaned, “I have a problem we can’t take care of until late tonight.”

She whispered, “Sorry.”

I kissed her neck again.

“I love you,” I felt the shudder roll through her body and smiled.

Leaving Al to her work, I kissed Matilda on the cheek. “Good morning,” I said as I poured some coffee and walked to the table.

“Anna, you got in late last night. I’m glad you made it home,” I sat the coffee down and hugged her, “Sorry for all the security, but it can’t be helped.” I sat down at the table and watched the girls work.

“Allie told us what happened. We’ve got to get that woman before she hurts or even kills one of you!” Anna said as she hugged Al.

Matilda walked over to Al and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, washed her hands, and walked to me. I moved my chair back to let her sit on my lap.

She moved her head under my chin and kissed my neck.

“Sweetheart, I’m not mad,” I raised her head to look at me, “I just had a small heart attack, when you weren’t in bed.”

She moved to watch my eyes, “Why?”

I sighed, “I thought I was dreaming. That you weren’t really here.”

“I’m never leaving, …again.”

I kissed her forehead, “I know that here.” I touched my heart, “But my head just doesn’t want to believe.”

“I’m so sorry.”

I smiled, “Just wake me up next time. I don’t mind.” I ran my hands down her back, “We could have had a little fun before coming down.”

“Now I just want to get you back upstairs.”

This time I kissed her lips, “Me, too.”

The back door opened. The boys and Half Pint came thundering in from the barn.

I sighed, “It’ll have to wait until later.”

She laid her head back on my chest as I wrapped her in my arms.

“All the chores are done until tonight if anyone needs to run any last-minute errands,” Angus said as he poured his coffee.

“Al and I are all done,” I paused, “Maybe we’ll go for a ride. It’s a nice day today. I don’t know how many more we’ll get before it’s too cold to ride.”

Al nodded, “That sounds good.”

 

We were in the bedroom getting ready to go riding when the intercom sounded. I moved from Al with a groan, to the bedside table.

_Yeah, this better be good._

_Um, Mac. It’s Sam._

_Yeah?_

_Um, there’s a fire in the Nokota pasture._

_What?!_

_Angus and most of the extra help have gone to check it out._

I sat on the bed and pulled Al into my arms as soon as she walked to me.

_Call Randy and have him cut the fence so Wind can get the mares out._

_He’s on it. Do you want me to saddle Big Red and Bullet?_

_Just Big Red. Al’s not going out there into the unknown._

She hit my shoulder, “Ow.”

“If you go, I’m going too.”

“No, you’re not.”

_I’ll have Big Red ready to go when you and Al work out who’s going. Robert will be with you._

I heard the ding of the intercom disconnect. Al was watching me with her hands on her hips.

“What was that for?”

“You said we were partners.”

I had told her that, but every part of me wanted to make sure she was safe. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “Okay, talk to me.”

She smiled as she put her hands on my face, “If I were Cindi, I’d try to separate us. Then I could come at you from two sides. I’d send my goons for me, knowing that most of the help, and you, would be at the fire.”

Well damn, I hadn’t thought about that. I turned my head and kissed the palm of her hand. I didn’t like it, not one bit, but she was right, “You’re right, but we ride together.”

“I’m good with that. Just so we’re together.”

I leaned in and kissed her, “I’m sorry. We are a team, always.” I kissed her again, “Just keep reminding me.”

She laughed as I rubbed my shoulder, “Let’s go make sure the girls are okay.”

I nodded as I pushed the intercom to the barn.

_Sam, we’re coming out. Al’s going to ride with me. Make sure we have two rifles and sidearms._

_On it.  Robert will meet you at the back door._

_Roger that._

I looked up at the window. Walked back to the bedroom, opened a drawer, and pulled out two bandanas.

I tied one Around Al’s neck and put the other around mine. Taking her hand, we walked out the door.

 

By the time we got to the fire, my men had it under control, but the smoke was thick. I wrapped my arms tight around Al, “You doing okay?”

She nodded. I stopped Big Red so he would stay out of the smoke, dismounted, and lifted Al down. I pulled out my radio, “Sam, where are y'all?”

“Just inside the thickest smoke. I need you to ride north of the smoke and help Randy get the Nokota's out.”

“Roger that.” I took Al's hand to walk back to Big Red when all hell broke loose.


	28. Chapter 28

The first shot missed Al by just inches, the next one got my shoulder. I dropped us both to the ground and rolled over the top of Al.

Shots were ringing all around us. I heard Robert talking to some of his team before he came to us, “Don’t stand up. They can’t see you on the ground. I need y'all to crawl to the rock just north and east of here. I’ll lay down some cover for you, just stay close to the ground.”

“Roger that,” I replied, rolled off Al and moaned.

“Mac, did you get hit?”

Robert was on the ground, “Allie, are you okay?”

“I... I'm fine, please take care of Mac!” She was scared. I reached out to take her hand.

“They got me in the right shoulder. I don't know if it went through or not,” I whispered.

“Let me look. This may hurt,” Robert turned me. It hurt like hell. Mind over pain. That’s how I made it through riding bulls for years.  I squeezed Al's hand. She squeezed back.

“I'm here, cowboy,” she replied.

“Looks like it went through, but it may have splintered,” he pulled a bandana out of his pocket and wrapped it around my shoulder, “This should stop most of the bleeding.”

I loosened my grip on Al, “Yeah thanks, man.”

“Okay, I'm going to lay down some cover. You two get to that rock and stay there,” He moved away from us and started firing.

I tugged on Al's hand. She came to me, then we started crawling to the rocks. When we got there, I put myself in front of her with her back to the rock. I moaned as I brought my gun up. “Sweetheart, you keep an eye on our back,” She nodded and raised her gun to the side.

“Sam. Angus,” I said into the radio.

“Yeah, bro, little busy here!” Angus spat back.

“Tell me what’s going on,” I replied.

“We have them cornered in the canyon to the south,” He replied.

“Okay, what about Randy?” I asked.

“He’s good. He got the horses over with the help of Wind. Are the two of you okay? You don't sound so good, bro?”

“I got hit in the shoulder. Robert’s got me wrapped up for now.”

“Okay, sit tight.”

“Roger that,” I put the radio back into my pocket, “Hey sweetheart, how’re you doing?”

She looked up at me, a tear running down her face, “Hey! No, Allyson, I'm fine. I just need it cleaned and stitched up. Then I’ll be good to go.” I kissed her, “I might not be able to hold myself up for a few weeks.” I winked at her, “So, you might half to ride cowgirl style for a while.”

That got a smile from her, “She knew we’d come out together.”

“Yeah, but she missed. Between our men, the Marshals, and the Texas Rangers, they won’t leave this alive if they don't give up,” I brushed away some stray hair from her face and winced.

“Stop doing that you’re going to start bleeding again,” She moved her free hand to my face, “I’m terrified. Next time I’ll stay at home.”

I kissed her lips very gently, “You’re doing fine, sweetheart. I'm very proud of you.” Then the world went black.

“Mac! Mac, wake up! Mac!”

I heard my sweet angel as if we were separated by miles. I opened my eyes. My head was in her lap, “Sorry sweetheart, I'm back.” I tried to set up.

“Oh, no, you don't! Just lay right back down until someone comes to get us,” She had her hand on my chest. I smiled at how cute it was, her thinking she could keep me down.

“Mac, come in Mac.” Sam was on the radio.

“Sweetheart, would you get that please,” I closed my eyes again.

She pulled the radio out of my pocket, “Sam! It's Allie.”

“Hey, sis, is Mac okay?”

“No, he keeps passing out on me.”

“Okay, hang in there, sis! We’ve got all of Cindi's goons, but she gave us the slip. Robert is heading back your way now.”

“Okay, hurry!” She held onto the radio.

“They’re on the way.”

I smiled, “I heard. I was just resting my eyes, sweetheart.”

A shot came from the Nokota pasture, missing and ricocheting off the rock.

 “Sweetheart, open the radio so the others can hear.”

When I heard the click, I started talking, “Cindi, you need to give yourself up. Your men have been taken into custody. You’ll be next. Just give up.”

“No way! I'm going to kill your little plaything. Then I’ll make you remember how much you love me, not her.”

“Not ever going to happen, Cindi. I never loved you. I never will. So just give it up,” The pain in my shoulder was worse. I couldn’t leave Al out here in the open, so I worked through the darkness, “Sam, Cindi’s here just south of our location.” I looked up at Al, “Let go of the button.”

She did. I heard Sam talking immediately, “Hang on! We’re on the way.”

“Cindi, you can’t get away. Give this up,” I looked through the smoke and saw Wind run out and back into the smoke. There was a gunshot and then a scream. Then nothing at all.

I whistled for Wind. She ran out of the smoke to us, “She may have just saved us.”

“Shh, just hang in there until the boys get here,” She brushed my hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead.

“I love you, sweetheart,” The radio squawked, “Cindi’s secured.”

Sam and Robert walked to us from the dissipating smoke, “So bro, what the hell happened to Cindi?”

I turned my head to Wind, “I think Wind got revenge for her father,” I looked back at Al.

“We need to get him to a doctor. The pain’s too much. He keeps going in and out of consciousness,” Al never moved her eyes from mine.

Sam knelt beside me, “We called Dr. Williams. He’s on the way to the clinic. He’s ready for you and one Marshal.”

“Who...who was shot?” I asked.

“Marshal Tom, he just got winged. You’re in much worse shape than he is bro,” Sam replied.

“Allie, are you holding up okay?” he reached over and took her gun.

I heard the helicopter before I saw it, “Wind go!” She neighed and ran back to the _Flying J_.


	29. Chapter 29

I woke up in a tiny white room. Laying on a much too small bed. I moaned as I tried to move.

“Hi, handsome,” Al said from next to me.

“Hi yourself, beautiful. Did someone get the number of that truck that ran me over?” I tried to smile.

“Yep, Cindi and her boys are in the Fort Worth jail.” She was standing on my left side, “How do you feel?” She ran her hand through my hair.

I used my left hand to cup her face, “The pain’s better. I don't understand why it hurt so bad.”

She leaned her head into my palm, “Doc said the bullet broke apart when it hit your shoulder. The pieces tore through the muscle. He said it looks a little like coarse ground hamburger. He had to stitch parts of it back together, so, you can’t use that shoulder for a few weeks. I guess I get to be in control for a while.”

“Umm, when can we get out of here, ma'am?” I smiled and winked at her, “I love it when you tell me what to do.”

She leaned over and kissed me, “Doc said anytime you’re ready.”

She helped me sit up, “Sam went to have your drugs filled. He’s pacing the waiting room.”

I moaned, “What kind of pills?”

“Pain and antibiotics,” She replied.

I was shaking my head no, “Tell Sam to make sure we have ibuprofen for the pain.”

She smiled and laughed, it sounded like little bells on the wind. Her face looked like she knew a secret I didn't know, “Sam said you would say that. So, he picked some up, too.”

“He’s a good man. Do I have a shirt, or are you going to stare at me all the way home?” I asked.

“Umm, stare,” She wiggled her eyebrows, as her hands roamed my chest.

I woke slowly the next morning, Christmas morning. I turned my head to look at the clock; 4:30 am. Damn my shoulder hurt! I’d gone too long between pain pills, but I wasn’t going to wake the beautiful gift that was laying on the left side of my chest. After all, I'm a cowboy and ex-bull rider. So, I could handle a little pain.

Six more days and she would be mine for the rest of our lives. I closed my eyes and held her with my good arm. Mind over matter had worked on the rodeo circuit, it should work now.

When next I woke, my eyes were staring up into a rich vat of dark chocolate, “Merry Christmas, cowboy.” Her smile lit up the room, “How do you feel this morning?”

I smiled up at her, “Like I could eat you up. Merry Christmas to you too, sweetheart.”

She leaned down, not touching my right shoulder and kissed me. I opened to her instantly and our tongues danced. I moaned as she broke away.

She moved her sweet little bottom down my hips. “Oh...so ready for me, cowboy.” She purred.

Al laid her head on my chest. I held her as we both floated back to reality, “Damn sweetheart, many more gifts like that and I may keep you in this room all day.” I kissed the top of her head, “But, the family is going to expect us to make an appearance before breakfast and gift opening.”

“Okay,” She raised her head to watch my eyes, “do you need some ibuprofen?”

“Yeah, I could use some. I may have gone too long without last night.”

She rolled off.  I felt the loss of her body immediately, “Let me start a warm bath that we can share. Then I’ll bring you some water and ibuprofen.”

I sat up and put my legs over the side of the bed, “I’ll just come with you, sweetheart.”

 

We stood at the hall door to the kitchen and watched all the activity going on. The food smelled good. Because of yesterday’s trouble, we didn’t have our big Christmas Eve dinner. So, today's would be even more significant.

I had my arm around Al's shoulders, holding her to my side. She seemed to understand my need to have her close. I was thinking about how needy I was with her. But in all seriousness, I didn’t know how long it would take to let her out of my sight. Maybe never…

Anna and Half Pint were helping Matilda with food. Sam, Angus, Garth, and Fred were just walking in the back door. They were the first ones to see us standing at the door.

“Hey guys, all the chores are done until this evening,” Angus was clearly in charge, so I just smiled and nodded, “How are you feeling big bro?”

I started walking us to the table, “Sore, well the truth is, really sore, but I’ll live.” I pulled out a chair, sat and pulled Al into my lap.

“He went too long last night without pain management,” Al said.

Half Pint turned from her chopping board, “Really big bro! You need to take care of yourself! The rest of us need you.” Everyone nodded in agreement, and she smiled, “By the way, Merry Christmas, everyone.”

The kitchen erupted into choruses of Merry Christmas’s and hugs all around. Well, no one hugged me, but that was okay. I was glad to have everyone back home.

“It really is good to have y'all home,” I held Al closer, “I really miss you when y’all are gone.”

It was quiet for a few minutes as the boys cleaned up and the girls put breakfast on the table, “Soooo,” Half Pint said, “Allie, we need to talk to you about some things concerning the wedding.”

Anna and Matilda were nodding in agreement.

“Okay, what do we need?” I asked.

Anna looked at me, “We,” she motioned to the ladies in the room, “will talk while you boys are watching football, later.”

Al stiffened in my arms, “Oh, okay, sure.”

I kissed her neck, “Shh.” Then she relaxed into my chest again.

“Ladies, remember we’re keeping it small and simple.” I kissed her again, “You do need a dress, though.” I looked into her eyes, “Maybe tomorrow you can take me shopping.”

She turned in my lap and looked back at me, “I have one. I got it at Miss Anderson's the day we went shopping in town.”

Half Pint smiled from ear to ear, “Really!” She was bouncing up and down, “Where is it?”

“In the closet of the room connected to ours,” Al replied.

“Okay then, while the boys are watching football, you can show us the dress,” Anna said.

“I brought a few things with me from New York City. When Patty called to tell me about the wedding, I went shopping,” Anna smiled. “You’ll need to try some things on. But I think Patty gave me good approximate sizes.”

I could see the very slight blush go up Al's neck. No one else would be able to see it because of her darker skin, but I was learning to read her, “Ladies, that’ll be fine, but I have some conditions.”

Anna raised her eyebrows at me, “You can’t see anything until the wedding and wedding night! So, you can’t be in the room with us.” She now had her hands on her hips.

I could read her too. She was my, _‘No man will make rules for me. I’m an independent woman’-_ girl.

I raised my hand, “I wasn’t going to suggest anything like that. Hear me out, please.”

I waited for Anna to nod her agreement, “The boys will watch football in our,” I moved my hand between Al and myself, “living room. All the doors between the living room and the connected bedroom will need to stay open. So that if something happens, someone can get to you fast.”

Al relaxed more into my chest. She was just as leery about being separated as I was, “I can live with that.”

Anna sighed, “Fine!” Rolling her eyes at me.

Breakfast was almost done when the doorbell rang, “I’ll get it,” Garth said as he got up from the table.

We all kept eating until Garth came back with Ranger Robert Clark in tow.

“Ranger Clark, how can we help you?” I looked up at him, “and Merry Christmas.”

He smiled for the first time in over a week and few days that I’d known him, “Thank you, Merry Christmas to y’all as well. Mr. Ross, could I have a word with you in private?”


End file.
